Bonded Through Imperfections
by XoMissDaisyoX
Summary: High School AU. Mickie James has been subjected to the ongoing bullying from her classmates thus earning her the nickname 'Piggie James'. Alexa Bliss is one of those bullies, who is determined to make Mickie's and other people's lives a living hell. Day in a day out it's always the same. But remember what they say, no one is perfect. Femslash!
1. Why me?

**Author's Note: For the longest time I have been wanting to do something...anything with Alexa Bliss and Mickie James. I could never come up with anything that would click. That was until a little over a week ago, this idea was born. At first my ass thought that I was going to be able to make this a one-shot. I know funny, right? There was just too much that I wanted to do to fit it into one chapter so my decision was to turn it into a story. Of course a lot of the ages are flipped around but what do you expect.. it's an AU. I had the help of a few friends really develop this out until what it turned into so thank you guys for that. You know who you are ;). This idea is dark and different for me, so I am giving it my best shot.. I hope you guys like it because I have been working hard to bring it to life.**

 **Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Mickie's POV**

 _Bzzzt! Bzzzt!_ I could only groan in disgust hearing the annoying alarm that plays during one time of day, that could only mean one thing. It's 6am and time to get ready to endure the hell that is school. Just eight more months and I can free from it all, that's the only thing positive I can say about that place. I guess I can't just lay here all day, now can I? Turning the alarm off, I slowly rolled myself off the bed and stood to my feet. Making sure that everything was in my bag and ready to go, I decided to skip breakfast for now and just head to bathroom to take a shower. What do I even want to wear today? I guess I will cross that bridge whenever I get to it. Taking off my clothes, my eyes were drawn over toward the mirror. God damn it, I hate the fact that I can't even look at my own reflection without some vile creature staring back at me. This is not how I want to feel about myself but those negative thoughts always seem to leak out. My hands travelled down my abdomen, stopping right at hips and the rolls of fat at my side. People try to comfort me saying that no matter how small the woman that everyone has fat rolls. That I am beautiful the way that I am. Lies, all of it are a bunch of lies. With a sigh, I was finally able to turn myself away and go over to the shower. Adjusting the temperature just right, I jumped right in before I could risk glancing over into the mirror again. This is the only relaxation that I seem to get these days, whenever I am isolated from the others. The one exception is whenever I am with my friends, the few that haven't abandoned me. I probably can't even fill up a hand anymore with people that actually care about me, most of them played pretend and followed the crowd, the usual high school bullshit. "You can do this..it will fly by before you know it." I spoke trying to reassure myself I finished washing my hair. I had turned eighteen about two weeks ago, I thought my life would get better entering adulthood but that is sadly not the truth. I work a couple days a week after school at this diner around the corner from my house trying to make a little bit of money for myself as a waitress. Thankfully I am not needed until toward the end of the week so I can focus on all the schoolwork and trying to keep my grades up.

Turning the water off, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my head and the other around my waist. Now to go see what outfit I am going to choose for today, not like it matters though.. What top should I wear today? Maybe some flannel, or perhaps something more basic. Eh, I like my red flannel top so I am going with that and one of my several pairs of jeans that I feel make my butt look nice. Now that I had decided that, maybe I can actually get dressed and go downstairs to wait for my ride. I heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice from the other side. "Mickie, are you decent?"

"I'll be down in a bit, I still have to do my hair." I didn't hear another response instead the sound of heels clicking the floor fading in the distance. So that means that Mom is at work already, she's never around it I should be used to it. Both of my parents are workaholics, I hardly see either of them sometimes not even for days at a time. Grabbing my bag, I went back into the restroom and unwrapped my hair from the soaked towel. Do I want to curl it, or straighten it...maybe I should say fuck it and put it up in a ponytail? Or I could just be lazy and blowdry it in order to keep my natural wavy look. Yeah, I don't want to put in the effort today. For the next thirty minutes or so, I put my makeup on and made my hair look decent enough. Now it's time to go downstairs to see if I actually want to eat before school. Do we even have anything good here? As soon as I opened the door I could smell what breakfast was going to be, it made my stomach grumble. I walked down the stairs to see a familiar face over toward the kitchen, grabbing some of the plates from the top cabinet. "My.. my maybe you should be a chef instead."

Her bright blue orbs turned to face me as a chuckle escaped her lips, "Who says I couldn't be both? It's nothing complex just a couple Bacon, Cheddar and Chives Omelettes." Okay sometimes I love hearing her speak because of her accent, I am certainly guilty of that. Katarina Waters is someone that has been living with my family since last year after her parents decided to go back overseas to England. She originally from Germany. I have known this woman since I was in middle school, she was kind of a loner until I befriended her. Now we are pretty damn close, my family welcomed her in with open arms whenever Katarina refused to leave since she wanted to stay with me and continue her studies. She's one of my best friends. The European woman is in the same grade as me but I am slightly older than her by about three months so she isn't eighteen just yet. Kat is also in the drama club because she wants to be an actress, even performing in some of the plays that the school has. She's been doing it for years now since middle school. She placed a two plates onto the table and patted the chair next to her as she sat down. "Love, I made enough for us so don't be shy."

"Yeah thanks." I smiled over at her and took a seat, it smelled so nice definitely better than what I could have whipped up especially at like seven in the morning. I am still not fully awaken. "Do you have to stay after school today for practice?"

She nodded her head taking a bite out of her breakfast. "Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday I have to stay after. Might even be more frequently soon because I believe we are going to start working on the first play of the year."

"Man that sucks, I always forget what day you have to stay and deal with her.." I snarled with a slight bit of venom in my voice at the last word. "However I am sure whatever play that they do that you will get the lead role. They would be stupid not too."

"I appreciate it but that won't be the case. You know damn well who is going to star in whatever play we do. She always gets the part." That's true and I can't stand that she gets anything she wants handed to her on a silver platter. Makes me sick. I am not going to deny that she has the skills but maybe I am biased because I can't stand Layla.. "Hearing her speak sometimes makes my head throb."

"Oh I understand completely, and her bestie is not an exception.." We ate for a minutes in silence afterwards, mentioning that bitch's name made my blood instantly boil. I had finished the first omelette but decided against eating the second one. I stood up and went over to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for a container I could use to save it for my breakfast tomorrow. It was delicious but I just can't eat it right now.

"You are full already?"

"Yeah I guess my eyes were bigger than my stomach." I lied as I stored the container in the fridge. I already feel like I ate too much, my stomach might bloat but it's also growling at the same time.

"You didn't eat dinner last night, love.."

"Just wasn't feeling like it and I was doing my homework until late last night.. Working Friday and Saturday really drained me out." I just want her to change the subject, Kat's not stupid and is probably already onto me. The taller woman just narrowed her eyes at me slightly but didn't say anything more about the subject. Katarina knows all that's been going on, she's one of the few people that have defended me, that has held me when I spent nights crying my eyes out. She's listened to my ramblings about how much I hate myself. She tries her hardest to help me understand that I am perfect the way that I am, not to let false words get to me. But I can't help it, they just do and I am stuck in this hole that I can't get out of. "So I heard Paul talking to one of his friends, apparently he has a crush on you." I said out of the blue to start a different conversation.

"Paul Burchill?"

"Yeah he is in the drama club with you, he dressed and spoke like a pirate some last year to prepare him for the role. That guy.."

"Interesting. That doesn't fancy my interest though." Katarina spoke in almost monotone, rising out of her seat and heading into the kitchen to put up her dish. The younger girl hasn't really been one for dating or relationship, I can't ever recall if she has even liked someone in that way. She's still a mystery to me.

"I mean, he's not that bad looking.. maybe you should go for it, he's a nice guy." I believe I have my statistics class with Paul, I could probably talk to him then if she changes her mind.

"I know that he is a nice guy but Paul.. I just don't fancy him in that regard. I have other priorities to intend to rather than fiddle around in the dating game." Katarina turned her attention to the washing the pans and plates to get them out of the way. I won't press it anymore but if she wanted Kat could have almost any guy she wanted with the snap of her fingers. Just by the way she speaks, her intelligence and not to mention that she's smoking hot. Compared to me anyways.. I mean.. if she wasn't like my sister, I would pounce on that. "Whenever we get to school, I will have to meet with one of my teachers about making up that test I missed last Friday."

"Yeah, that's my bad.." I kind of had to leave school after my third class, I couldn't be there anymore, in that hell. I had messaged Katarina from the bathroom balling my eyes and she wanted to take me home. It was either that or endure hell for ninety more minutes maybe even longer because she wouldn't have been able to take me home. I feel bad because I also made her miss practice.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself, you needed me and I was going to be there for you regardless.

"Thank you for that..seriously."

"No need to thank me, I am always here for you. What about your arrangement after school?"

"It's not a problem, I can ask Maria if she can bring me home that or I will just wait for you." I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. Maybe I could sneak away to the library and get my homework for today out of the way so I don't have to do it whenever I come home. I can focus more on my music then. Ever since I was a little girl there were two things that I always wanted to do. The first was to have my own ranch with tons of horse, just somewhere out in the countryside away from everything and everyone that could harm me. The second was to become a country music singer, I love music. I started learning how to play a guitar whenever I was really young and in my preteen years I even began to write song lyrics. One day I want to perform for people but I am not ready yet. Changes… need to be made.

The ride to school was pretty silent, just casual conversation along the way so it doesn't become too awkward. Katarina most of the time is pretty quiet and more a loner, so she isn't the most talkative thing in the world. With the exception of her performing and doing anything of that nature and well me. Sometimes the silence is just what I need and other times it will do me in. The voices, all the mocking.. it all echos loudly in the back of my head. It consumes my every day thought process and makes my chest feel compressed like someone is stomping on it. At times, it's difficult to breathe but on the rare occasion, I can actually smile and enjoy myself at this place. They lie to you, it's not safe and it never will be. I am not the only victim, that are thousands maybe even millions that suffer the same fate as I do. Whenever we arrived at the school parking lot, I scanned the surroundings for any familiar faces. I didn't see anyone so that might be a blessing in disguise. I decided to go into my phone and text Maria to see if the redhead was even here yet. ' _Hey Ria, you at school yet?'_

' _I won't be there for another fifteen, my sister decided to wake up late so I am behind. Be there soon.'_

So that means I will have to walk around the school by myself for a bit while I wait for Ria to show up, that's fantastic... If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. Kat had already gotten out of the car but for some reason, my body didn't want to respond to me. Come on Mickie, I know that you don't want to be here but.. you have too. "Just a little bit longer.." I whispered to myself and finally moving to get out of the car, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulders. I hate that I have to bum rides off of my friends but right now, my car is not something I want to drive around. Not until I have the money to fix it that is.

Walking into the main door of the school, I felt this immense amount of pressure gather around me. It feels like it wants to suffocate me, I shouldn't need to be afraid of a place that is suppose to prepare you for the future. Is it too late to just turn around and go home? Unfortunately yes, Katarina and I had to part ways so I decided that I would just wait for Maria over by her locker. I wasn't planning on going to the cafeteria or anywhere that could be remotely cowarded. There weren't that many people in the hallway so I guess I am alright there. Ria's locker is actually right down the hall here, I can always remember because it's by my first period class and that's Anatomy and Physiology. Now I just play the waiting game and hopefully I can have some peace and quiet. I guess I could use this time to make sure that I study before class begins because sometimes my teacher loves to be a bitch and throw us some random pop quizzes. What gives them the right to be assholes like that? Setting my bag onto the floor, I sat myself against the lockers and started digging around for my notebook. Got it, now I can't remember what chapter we are studying. I believe it had to do with.. skin tissues. Right, I have a bunch of vocabulary words that I have to study as well. I wish that was the case, I barely got to the page I wanted in my notes before I heard an oh so familiar voice. "Oh, lookie what I ran into..someone has strayed away from the barn." Already..fuck, I haven't even been here for ten minutes. It wasn't Layla or her bff, it was someone I detest just as much. With a loud sigh, I looked up to gaze into a pair of icy, blue eyes and a confident smile on her face. Alexa Bliss.. She's hardly five feet tall with long, straight blonde hair that have pink tips at the end. Pink must be the new color for her because last year it was blue and then red. Then again about two years ago, Bliss was just this girl trying to fit in with the popular crowd but hell, she's done that. She hangs out with Layla and that other bitch, and now Alexa has graced me with her presence. My best course of action would probably be to get up and walk away, or just ignore her until she gets bored. My eyes darted back to my notebook and I heard a grumble escape her lips. That was short lived because the blonde girl kicked the notebook out of my hands and it slid across the tile floor. "Don't you ignore me Piggie, I am talking to you."

"What the hell do you want, Alexa?"

"You don't speak to me that way, don't you remember what happened last time." Her finger motioning to the woman behind her, the six foot tall woman that is her best friend, Nia Jax. This girl is all muscle and unfortunately for me, I had to learn that the hard way, multiple times. You see, Nia is really overprotective of this short bitch and if anything threaten her blonde goddess, she will strike. Hell Jax is like a guard dog, she follows commands to a tee and will pounce instantly if given the order. "Wanna try that again?"

"What is it that you need from me, Alexa?" I asked the blonde in the sweetest fake tone that I could muster up.

"I don't need or want anything from the likes of you.. But since you so graciously offered, I'll just borrow this." With a grin, she reached down and picked up the notebook that she rudely kicked away from me. Alexa continued to grin while flipping through my notebook, oh yeah.. I share my first period class with this bitch. "Hm, yeah.. Nice to see that you take amazing notes, Piggie. Now I don't have too listen to her blab about some pointless shit. I'll just have you listen for me like the little nerd that you are." Or you know Alexa, you could just take your own fucking notes and leave me alone. I wanted to protest against little Miss Bliss here but I bit my tongue, nothing good would come out of it. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"No."

"Good girl, Maybe there is some hope for you after all.." Oh what I wouldn't give for someone..anyone to just punch this blonde bimbo square in the jaw. But there is a massive obstacle standing in the way of doing so, do I even need to say what or.. who I am talking about? "See you around Oinkers." Oh thank god, she's leaving. I thought that this torment would never end.

"Ooooh Alexa, you found Miss Piggie already. That's a new record I must say." Of course, it couldn't be that easy, could it? The other girl walking toward me let out an obnoxious laugh but I never need to look to know who the owner of said voice is... Layla El..She is a woman that was born and raised mostly in England, a tanned skin tone and long dark brown locks. She's also the leader of the drama club where Katarina has to deal with her ass at least three times at a week. Aside of her performing passion, she is the captain of the cheerleaders. Layla was a foreign exchange student that came in our sophomore year and once upon a time, we were actually friends. That all changed last year, I don't know what influenced her to become an egotistical bitch along with her best friend but it makes me sick.

Alexa could only snicker as the English woman made her way over to us. "Lay, it's not that hard. All I had to do was follow the smell of bacon and here we are." That caused Nia to let out a small chuckle of her own before her dark orbs continued to stare daggers into me. For fucks sake, just let me walk away. I don't need this.

"Now now sweetie you got it all wrong."

"I do? Enlighten me Lay."

"Bacon has to be hot to smell good, she's more like a ham. Not even the good kind that you eat on Christmas morning." Now of course, they both decided to share a laugh and I only decided to stare at the ground. Why am I the target of all their fuckery? What exactly did I do to deserve all this? Layla made a mocking 'aw' sound before speaking again. "Looks like you gained a few pounds over the weekend. How did you manage to do that? You really are something else Piggie James. Come on Lexi, let's go find Chelle." Alexa only nodded her head in agreement, giving me a mocking little wave bye before following the older woman down the hallway and Nia directly behind her.

I could finally breathe again but their words always get into my head. No matter how how hard I try to ignore them. How am I getting fatter? I have been skipping meals and whenever I do eat, it's not enough to satisfy. God damn it.. I hate them. I stood back up to my feet, my heart wouldn't stop pounding like it was trying to burst out of my chest. All these emotions were overwhelming me, I need to get out of this cursed hellhole. I darted my way back toward the entrance, I need some solitude and outside away from everything is the only comfort I can feel. I want to cry but I'm holding everything back with all of my might but tears still seeped through. I noticed people turning their heads toward me, their eyes curious of what's going on. But none of them care, no one would ever ask me if I was okay. They don't try to stand up for me whenever they witness the bullying that takes place. Why..? Is it because I'm just Mickie James? That I am no one important for these people to care about. Would they do it for anyone else? Finally making my way outside the school, I turned the corner only to bump into someone. "Ow.. Mickie?" I recognized that voice as her arms wrapped around me and prevent me from falling down onto the hard pavement. I could only look into those bright green eyes that stared back into me, a small smile crossed my lips. That however it quickly disappeared only to be replaced with sobs that escaped me.. She instantly knew what happened, not like it really took a rocket scientist to figure that out. "Mickie.. Don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Ria, y-you don't.. need to apologize.. for anything. N-none of this is your fault." My grip tightened against her shirt as the redhead only continued to console me. Maria Kanellis has been my best friend since before elementary school, we first met whenever her family had moved into the house across the street. Me being four years old at the time didn't really understand the concept of not talking to strangers, and went right across the road to say hi to the little girl that was playing outside by herself. That sparked a friendship that has lasted for fourteen years now. She's one of the few friends that have been by my side through this entire ordeal. Ria has tried several times to stand up for me but it's always ended badly for her; she keeps getting hurt and it's all my fault.

"If I was here earlier than none of this would have happened."

"No.. I-it still would have regardless, it's going .. to h-happen no matter what." I hate that she feels guilty over something that she can't control. What difference would it have made if Maria was there? No difference at all, except she would have been a victim as well.

"I could have tried to do something, but it's okay Mickie.. Stop crying, I am here for you." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the tears or the sobs from escaping me. Maria grabbed a hold of my hand and led me away toward the parking lot and over toward her car. Just to make sure that those bitches wouldn't see the conclusion of their handywork. "Get in the car." She opened the back seat and I only agreed climbing in and she followed suite. "Let it all out.." The redhead repositioned herself and patted her lap, allowing me to lay my head into her lap. Her hands running gently through my long locks as I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself. "You don't need to let their words get to you, Mickers. They are just doing it for sick kicks, there is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful the way you are.." As much I really want to believe those words, I can't ever do so. Those thoughts have been in my head for so long that I honestly can't believe any pertaining to my appearance in a positive light. There is no way I am pretty, I am not skinny. I won't ever be. About ten minutes had passed since we get into the car and finally, I was starting to recompose myself. I let out a loud sigh as I still felt her fingers going through my hair. "You okay..?"

"I'm better now. thanks Ria." I lied slightly and sat myself up to face her. I was feeling somewhat better after letting out my frustrations, but still not hundred percent. I could only feel that if I was far away from this place. "So um, can I borrow your notes for Ms. Moretti's class?"

"What happened to your notes? Did you just decide to slack and not take any.. That doesn't sound like you at all Mickie."

"I had them, until earlier.. Alexa kind of stole them." Thankfully for me, Maria has the same class as me but the unfortunate for me is that it's not until third period. I am just stuck with Alexa because fuck my life.

"Seriously, that bitch is just something else. Yeah of course you can borrow them." Maria started digging through her book bag to find them for me. What would I do without her and Katarina? I use to have someone else like them, she was always there for me. We were almost inseparable, but now.. she's no longer in the picture. If she was in the picture then maybe.. maybe this wouldn't be taking place. "Here." She smiled, handing me her notebook.

"Thanks, I will make copies of them during lunch and give it back before your class." It's not like I am going in that crowded area to eat where everyone could make fun of me. And plus, I share my lunch with all three of the people that torment me so. Just my luck, right? "Class is about to start...we should go."

Looking down at her phone, she exclaimed, "Shit, you are right! Ms. Benshoof will have my ass if I am late. Let's go." She grabbed onto my hand and lead me out of the car, slamming the door and locking it in the process. We only had ten minutes to get to class, that wasn't a problem for me but Maria's class is on the other side of campus and we have multiple buildings here. Walking down the hallway, I made small talk with Maria until I realized that we were right in front of the classroom I need to be at. She gave me a short embrace. "Love you, text me if anything happens."

"I will." I said simply as she turned around and continued to walk down the hallway, I guess I should go in and get my seat before someone takes it. I like to sit in the back corner of the class because well no one really bothers there.

Walking in the classroom, I noticed that there were only a few people sitting at their seats, hell our teacher isn't even in here yet. My seat was open so I rushed back over there and started getting all the shit out that I know I would need. Let's hope that Ms. Moretti doesn't have her granny panties in a bunch because I am not in the mood for random pop quizzes. Better cram in some studying, just in case. Opening the notebook Maria gave me, I started trying to skim through the extensive notes that my best friend took. She's pretty much a genius, I can't lie about that. Why are we taking two weeks to study about all the types of skin tissues anyways, it's a boring topic. I heard footsteps approaching and I lifted my head up afraid of who was walking my way but seeing it wasn't her, I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Mickie.. um do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all Bayley." That caused her to grin widely as she set her book on the edge of the desk and take the seat in front of me. Bayley Martinez is probably one of the sweetest girls at this school, she's younger than me only being seventeen and a junior. Her hair is about shoulder length and dark brown. Many of course abuse her heart of gold and manipulate her at times which of course is never fair. There was once a point last year that Bayley had to start wearing her hair up in this side ponytail because a couple of girls decided to cut some of her hair off. Can you guess who one of those girls was? Come on, it's not hard. If you guessed Alexa then you are right. I am not the only one that the blonde 'goddess' torments. But today is the first day that I have seen it in a long time with it down and straighten, it looks pretty. "Your hair looks great."

"T-Thanks.." The brunette said with a slight blush appearing across her cheeks. That's cute. "So how was your weekend, Mickie..?" Bayley trailed off trying to continue with the small talk.

"Nothing spectacular happened but I guess it was alright. What about you?"

"It was fun, I hung out with a couple friends and played some video games. Um, maybe you could over sometime if you aren't busy that is." Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, to hang out with other people. To make some more friends..

"You know what, when I am not working sometime I'll definitely take you up on that offer. I'll text you ahead of time so that means I'll need your number."

"O-oh of course, I'm not used to people asking for my number."

From there Bayley and I decided to talk about many small things like hobbies and things like that, I really don't know her that well. I mean we have been partnered up on a project before and say hey to each other but that's the extent of it. It would be nice to have an actual friend in the class, someone to study with or always do projects with. Just someone to sit with all the time would be lasted for about five minutes until more people started flooding the classroom and the sound of chatter escalated. Ms. Moretti still wasn't in the classroom but someone else walked through the door that caught my eye...Alexa. Her blue eyes seemingly scanned the room and darted over to me, her lips curved into a sadistic grin. Oh god no. Now she is walking over this way, my eyes quickly turn away from her. Maybe if I don't look and not give her the supposed attention she 'deserves', she won't bother with me. I tried distracting myself by looking down at my phone but a loud sound caught my attention. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor, it caused my attention to drift over to the blonde. She had knocked Bayley's book into the floor and papers were scattered everywhere. "Whoops, my hand slipped." The voice belonged to none other than Bliss herself, she said nothing more and continued on her merry way.

"Hey you did that on purpose!" Bayley rose her voice slightly, getting out of her seat to collect her stuff.

"Watch the tone there sweetheart, remember what happened last time." Alexa snapped her head back. She held up two fingers continued to spread them apart and put them together in what seemed like a cutting motion. Bayley immediately looked to the floor, her face turning slightly paler than usual. "That's what I thought." She turned back around and walked to the table in the other corner of the room and took her seat.

I decided to climb out of my seat and crouch down to help the younger brunette, grabbing whatever papers were close to me. I swear to God, that girl will do anything to satisfy her urge to torment anyone she wants. Bayley's face was a blank expression, she hasn't looked away from the floor for the past minute. I know that I am not the only one that Alexa bullies but Bayley doesn't deserve any of this bullshit either. She's a sweetheart but I guess having a good heart..makes you an easy target. Once she gathered her things, a small smile graced her lips as she looked over to me. "Thanks..."

"It's not a problem. I hate her just as much as you do, if not more." Bayley gave me a look of understanding while we both got back into our seats.

"Yeah.. I-I know that her and her friends pick on you too, I know we aren't the only ones. Ugh, I hate her! She's such a ...a..-" The brunette appeared to be tongue tied at the moment so I decided to finish the statement for her.

"Bitch? Oh trust me, they all are."

"You said it not me, but I agree completely-"

We were cut off by the sound of the bell ringing signalling that it was time for class to start and right on cue, here comes Ms. Moretti. For a woman that is supposedly in her mid fifties..Ms. Moretti certainly doesn't look the part. She's a woman about average height; long, flowing, dark brown hair that she occasionally wears up in a bun. Sometimes the older woman wears this white collared shirt with a black bow tie, it's almost strictly professional attire with her. "Settle down class, I know you have plenty of stories about your weekend but now is not the time for that. Now let's get the role call out of the way because we have a lot to accomplish today." Yay, that means a bunch of work that I don't necessarily want to do. I guess I am required to do so or else my grade will drop faster than my social life. She started calling roll and all us of responded to her unless she saw us straight away. "Okay class, if you can turn to page forty-seven in your textbook, we will be continuing on with the tissue chart that we left off on.." For several minutes, she started up the powerpoint presentation from where we left off and continued blabbing about whatever until the door opened. "Well someone decided to actually show up for class today, I am impressed."

Another girl walked into the room, a brunette that everyone knew at this school and if they didn't then those few are either new here or live under a rock. When you are the richest girl in all of school, everyone knows your name. I didn't pay her much attention because I know that she is friends.. with them. Besides knowing how rich she is, I hardly know much about her. A good thing that I can say is that even though she's friends with them, she has never bullied me. She's never around whenever it happens, hell I believe Layla is all chumy with her just because she has money. "What can I say Ms. Moretti? The limo broke down getting here."

"Just take a seat, you always seem to have some sort of excuse revolving around your transportation to school.. Next one gives you another detention."

"Okay okay, I gotcha. Thank you for reminding me that I need to fire my driver. He is obviously taking away from my precious education." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she shrugged her shoulders and walked over toward the table that Alexa was sitting at. Great maybe she can keep Alexa entertained and maybe, just maybe.. the rest of the day could be better than this.

 _Later on in the day.._

After the end of my second period class, I decided to head toward the library in order to copy these notes that Maria was nice enough to let me borrow. It's lunchtime now and there is no way in hell that I am eating here, I am trying to avoid that place like the plague. Having about thirty minutes of peace and solitude would do me a favor, and maybe I could find a good book to read in the process. Making sure that no one was following me, I turned into the library and walked over toward one of the tables in the corner of the room and set my bag down on it. Opening my book, I dug through to find Maria's notebook and pulled it out. It does suck at I have to pay to have these pages copied but oh well, I can't fail the test at the end of the week. I definitely won't but I am not risking it in the slightest. It will only take me a few minutes to ask Ms. Stratus to copy them for me so I will use the rest of my time to browse around for a new book or two. After class started earlier, Alexa didn't even look in my direction that I saw which is alright I suppose. I know that she is probably planning something though, the blonde is pretty verbal whenever it comes to me. Second period seemed to fly by and good thing for me because I don't have to share a class with any of those bitches. As much as Mr. Bischoff's teaching wants to make me take a nap, his class is good for some peace. I spent a good ten minutes looking to find something with no luck, I heard a voice behind me. "Well good morning Miss Mickie, how are you doing?"

My head snapped back to be see brown eyes that belong to Ms. Stratus staring back at me. Oh my god, if there was one teacher or staff member I would fuck it would totally be Ms. Stratus, her real name is Patricia. You are talking about a woman with a rocking body that you would love to lick whipped cream off of. What? My mind is definitely not an innocent place. "I am alright today, what about you? How are the kids?" Last year Patricia's hair was blonde but she has this dark brown color that I really dig. I have been coming in here regularly since the bullying started last year, so I have had plenty of conversations with her. I know a little bit about her family, the fact that she has two kids, a boy and a girl.

"They are fantastic, Maximus is going to helpfully be starting school in a few weeks. Maddie is just getting into everything, I get my own workout trying to keep up with her." Her husband has brought them in before and my god, do they both look like her. I have only seen them a couple times. "What can I help you with today?"

"I was wondering if you could make some copies for me of these eight pages front and back." I replied back to handing her the notebook and showing her which pages I wanted copied.

"That's easy enough for me to do, I will be right back and you know how much it is."

I believe it's like ten cents a page or something ridiculous like that, I guess the school has to make the extra money somehow. I normally don't need to pay to have stuff printed for me but I guess it make me a more frequent thing since Alexa might be stealing my shit more often now. Me and my big mouth.. Ms. Stratus walked back over behind her desk to the copier and I started to make my way back over to my bookbag. There really weren't many people in here still, not anyone I knew anyways. Looking at the table, something caught my eyes that looked like a notebook. Strange that wasn't there whenever I was talking to the librarian..Something really seemed familiar about this book upon inspection. Wait a minute.. I picked it up to look at it. This is my notebook! You know the one that Alexa 'borrowed' and I thought that I was never going to get it back. Wait, does that mean that the blonde bimbo is around here watching me? My eyes scanned the library, looking for anything that could resemble any of those girls only to find nothing. So many questions that I don't have the answers too, and it's not like I am going to ask them to Alexa directly. She's not nice enough to return this, Alexa absolutely despises me because Layla and Chelle do. Why would she though? Looking through the pages I noticed that nothing was torn out or marked over. Hell she didn't even put a hateful message in it, this is...shocking. While I was flipping through the pages, something caught my eyes as it slowly fell down to the floor. It looked like a little sheet of paper. I picked it up and saw some writing on it but it wasn't my own writing but someone else's. ' _I_ believe this belongs to you.' Well no shit Alexa, you were the one that stole it from me. She even had the audacity to put a winky face and a little heart next to the message. I hate her. I just sighed and tore the rip into as many small pieces that I could before throwing it away in the nearest dump bin. Now that I have my notes back, I really don't need those pages copied or Ria's notebook. I already see Ms. Stratus making her way back over to me, well that was fast.

"Here you go Mickie." She smiled handing me the notebook and the pieces of papers that I no longer need. Great I wasted money but how was I suppose to know that Alexa would actually return something to me?

"Um thanks here." I said handing her the money that I had in my pocket for it. "You have a good day, I will see you later."

"Have a good day sweetie."

Oh my god, she's still so hot, I can't even. Shaking my head, I decided to head out and go toward the bathroom that is the closest to Maria's classroom. Her teacher will let her leave the classroom because she's basically a straight A student and a goody two shoes. ' _Hey Ria, meet me in the bathroom, I have your notebook. I wanted to give it back before my lunch ends so I don't forget._ '

I didn't get an immediate response so I just assumed that she wasn't able to pull her phone out long enough to message me back. Thankfully no one was in here either which is pretty surprising in itself because it's usually filled with bimbos plastering forty pounds of makeup on their faces. Finally I got the message that I was waiting for and I looked down with a smile on my face. ' _I will be there shortly Mick.'_ I wonder how the redhead is going to react whenever I tell her about Alexa returning my notebook. Something is definitely not right about that but I can deal with that later. Is she finally getting a heart or is there something more to it? Wait what the hell are you thinking Mickie Laree, there is no way in hell that Alexa would ever feel sympathetic for anything she does. All this is.. It's a cheap tactic to get into my head. But I feel like that it is working, I have been thinking about it nonstop since I found it. The sound of footsteps grew louder and made the hairs on the back on my neck stand up, that feeling subsided once a heard a voice. "Micks, you in here?"

"Yeah Ria."

Maria turned around the corner now in my view which got a smile out of her. "Sorry, he wouldn't shut the hell up, I know that your lunch is almost over." It wasn't like I was going to eat anyways but don't tell her that.

"It's alright. Here you go." I handed her the notebook. "So you won't believe what happened?" She arched a brow curious of what I had to say and I showed the notebook to her. "So I was in the library and I went back to bookbag after talking to Ms. Stratus; my notebook was sitting there on the table. Alexa even wrote a little note in there stating the obvious. 'I believe this belongs to you.' God, she annoys me..even put a winky face and a heart. Can you believe that?"

"No.. Actually that doesn't sound like anything that Alexa would do."

"Right!" I said still not believing it myself. "We will talk later alright, get back to class before you get in trouble." I gave her a quick hug before we said our goodbyes and part ways, now I probably won't be able to see her until the end of the day.. Which sucks because I hate being alone for long periods of time, I always feel like I have eyes on me. That people are staring me down. Hardly anyone here likes me anyone because of them; I see them whispering whenever I walk by. "Half way through the day, you can do this." I spoke trying to convince myself that everything was going to be alright. I have been through months on this hell already, I will have to push myself through the rest. Once I graduate, I won't have to see them ever again and maybe after that they can finally grow the fuck up. I stared down at my phone for a moment and realized that I only had five minutes left until lunch was over. Well shit, I guess that I better get back toward the classroom. Sadly.. I have to walk through the cafeteria for a second time, I didn't pay it much mind the first time so I should be fine. Ignore everything around you and it's going to be alright. I just hope that no one sees me or even cares that I am walking by. Something however did attract my attention, it sounded like a whistle. I don't know if it was directed toward me or not but I instinctively turned to the right to see what it was. That was a mistake. Some unknown liquid was splashed onto my face and drenching the front of my outfit, my hair.. it was all soaked. It was sticky, is this soda? What..?

"Oh sorry Piggie, I thought you were thirsty so I brought you something to quench your thirst." That voice.. I opened my eyes to be almost face to face which the woman that started this torment for me...Michelle McCool. This bitch was once a close friend of mine, she use to be the sweetest thing. She isn't a cheerleader like Layla but McCool is usually the captain of all the sports teams that she is a part of. Hell I feel so bad for Maria because the redhead has to deal with her. Michelle is several inches taller than me, slender build with blonde hair that goes slightly past her shoulders. "What's the matter Fatty, got nothing to say?" My breath was starting become unsteady, my chest was tightening up by the second. All I could hear was the obnoxious laughs of Michelle and Layla echoing in my head. But that wasn't enough, I heard more people laughing at me, the randoms that saw the whole display unfold. I could feel my eyes starting to fill up with tears that were trying to escape me. I am trying my best to hold it back but I don't know how much longer I can.

"Chelle, that's not right.. You were suppose to feed her first." Layla mocked.

"I can't do that, Piggie ate it all Lay.." Michelle shrugged her shoulders for her best friend to nod her head in agreement. "Isn't that right Oinkers? You should lay off the pizza and the seven extra meals a day.. We are just trying to help you." My cheeks were now wet, not because of whatever the hell they spilled on me but by my own tears. I couldn't control them anymore and a few small sobs escaped me. "Oh look Lay, she's crying, aw!" They both shared another laugh before I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I had to get away from here. I turned around as fast I could and just ran away, not even bothering to look back. I can't stay here, not today. All the laughing and their words were still in my head, and they would never leave me. They are the reason that I hate myself so much, that I am trying to change who I am. I don't deserve this torment, nobody does. One thing really sticks in my head and I continue to always ask myself this. Why me?

 **There you have it, this perfectly sets up the tone for this story. It's not going to be sunshine and rainbows. If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	2. A Deal with a Serpent

**Author's Note: Holy shit guys, it didn't take me three months to update something. Yeah what the hell is wrong with you, Daisy! I don't fucking know anymore bruh, I have been extremely motivated for this story. Also, I want to know what you guys think of the story so far.. So drop a review, fav or follow to let me know that people read this. But who doesn't like lesbians tbh ;)**

 **Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Mickie's POV**

Running, that was the only thing that was on my mind right now. Not looking back or over at the people watching me rush by them. They will never care regardless so I don't want to see any fake looks of concern and pity. It was getting so hard to see, my vision was getting blurrier by the second because of the tears. I couldn't stop them, I am allowing so many people to see how vulnerable I am but it's not my fault. It's theirs for laughing at me instead of standing up for people that are bullied on a daily basis, not just me but anyone else that is a victim. People are simply rotten. I don't know where I plan to go from here but everywhere is better than staying in a building with any of them. My breathe was still rapid as exhaustion was starting to creep up on me, but the doorway out of this hell is in my sight. I opened the door and scanned the parking out to make sure that no one was out here before walking down the steps. My body seemed to move on it's own and I have no idea where it's taking me. Where could I go? What could I do? Nothing is going to change what I feel inside right now. Maybe this wouldn't happen if I just disappeared.. No, it might.. to someone else that would eventually take my place, right? The further away from the building I got, the louder the sobs were that escaped me, I didn't have to worry about anyone really hearing them here. My luck couldn't get any worse, can it? Going down the next set of steps, I made it about halfway down until an unknown force propelled me forward and sent me into the concrete floor. "Motherfuck.." How I managed to lose my footing is beyond me but I jinxed myself. "I.. I hate.." I couldn't even get the full sentence out and just sat myself on the floor, burying my face into my knees. I need someone.. anyone. That's when I decided to pull out a phone and sent a desperate message out. ' _I am about to lose my shit. I need you please, I am outside...I'm sorry.'_

There was just a few minutes of me sitting, and crying waiting to see if I get a response back. I hope so soon because it's getting really hard to breathe and I think I landed funny on one of my knees from bracing the fall. The pain is starting to shoot up my leg now, I guess it was all the adrenaline that prevented me from noticing it until now. The scent of the orange soda was really starting to bother me, my hair was a sticky mess now; my clothes are still soaked. I can't walk anywhere like this. My phone vibrated which caused me to look down at the screen. ' _I will come find you, give me a few, love.'_ That got my lips to curl up into a small smile for a slight second. I can't help but feel guilty, that I have to constantly rely on others in order to survive. I am making them constantly give up plans or missing class just to tend to me like.. some defenseless child. It shouldn't have to be this way. I waited for a few minutes in silence, keeping my head buried in my knees. Even hearing the footsteps approaching, I didn't budge. "Love, what happened?" Her voice was like music to my ears but I couldn't speak back to her even though I just wanted to scream all my frustrations out. It felt like something was holding me back. "Mickie.. talk to me." She spoke softly, her hand touching the top of my head before quickly withdrawing, "..what is in your hair?"

"Soda.." I mumbled finally gaining the ability to speak at last, my head slowly turned over to see Katarina crouching down beside me, a dumbfounded look appearing across her face. "K-Kat.." I couldn't even say her name without becoming a broken mess, my head resting now in her chest as I felt her arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry.."

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong here."

"B-but I always mess everything up, I.. I mean, I am making you miss class and p-practice. You will get in trouble soon and it's all my fault!" Katarina didn't say anything in response to that, I lifted my head up to see those blue eyes staring back me, she looked heartbroken. She's an expert at hiding her emotion and keeping that mysterious vibe about her but Kat's always been here with shit gets rough with me. She doesn't pity me like mostly everyone else would, she feels the pain that I am going through. "I appreciate everything that y-you did but.. I.. feel guilty because I can't stand up for myself. T-that you or Ria almost have to come to my aid like a helpless abomination that can't do a-anything right!. I-"

A finger was pressed gently against my lips, causing me to close my lips as Katarina placed one of her hands against my cheek. "I can't stand to hear you speak such ill things about yourself, Mickie. And I already told you time and time again, you don't ever have to apologize for whatever happens. None of it is your fault, it's the rotten people that poison your mind with such negativity fault. I am never leaving you." Her thumb glided across my skin carefully, wiping away the tears that continued to roll down my cheek. I believe every word that she has told me time and time again, I know that she means it. But there is always a lingering doubt that stays in the dark place in my mind that makes me question. Once upon a time, I had someone close to me that told me all these promises that I learned later on down the line were plastic. They meant nothing. It's why I hold very few so dear to my heart. "Now tell me what happened, why are you drenched in soda.?"

"I had made copies of the notes that Maria let me b-borrow...after Alexa stole my notebook. And I returned it to her and was making my way past the c-cafeteria." I hate that I am still a fucking mess right now, I can't even speak correctly. "I h-heard a whistle and turned.. t-then I was drenched in this. It was Michelle and Layla, they were laughing and calling me P-Piggie..other people were lau-" I just broke down once again into a sobbing mess once again, covering my face with my hands.

"It's alright, love. You don't have to explain anymore, I heard enough. It's going to be okay." I heard her soothe once again, her hand now resting against my shoulder as I looked back over to her. Her eyes peered back over toward the school and the sound of the bell ringing echoed for a few seconds. It was time to go back to class but I am in no condition to do so. Katarina stood back up to her feet and started walking up the steps. "I will be right back okay.. then we can go home." Judging by the tone in her voice, I already have an idea of what she's planning on doing and I don't like it. There is no way that I am letting her go through with this; she didn't even get very far before I reached out to grab her arm. Doing so actually made me slip slightly, but my grip remained strong on her wrist. "Mickie? What's wrong?"

"I am not letting you go in there and get hurt because of me Katarina.."

"And I can't stand by and do nothing while they torment you so, and I am not afraid of those dumbasses."

"Please..don't leave me. They aren't worth it, I know you can handle yourself. But.. what if you get hurt.. Just don't okay.." I know that the slightly younger woman was tired of all the bullshit and it's really touching that she would go to such lengths for me. However I don't feel like I am worth getting hurt over, I couldn't bare that thought. I remember one time last year, it was whenever the bullying had really first started. I can remember that it was a Friday as well and school had just ended. Kat had to stay after school because she had to rehearse for a school play. So I was heading toward my car outside when they all four jumped me. Michelle, Layla and Alexa held me while Nia delivered the hits that made me feel like I was getting hit by a bus. Maria was coming to talk to me about hanging out that night and I had no idea that she would witness them beating me. Instead of running, Maria tried to help me and that was a mistake. Everyone that helps me always gets hurt and I learned that truth then. The redhead ended up with a broken wrist because of Nia that day and I still feel guilty about it. She couldn't play ball for the rest of the season because of it. I am not worth any of that.

Her eyes softened as the angry expression on her face disappeared which means that my words have gotten through to her. She crouched down again and nodded her head slightly. "I won't, I promise. Now let's go home and get you cleaned up alright." She cooed almost affectionately and helped me to my feet. It was a struggle to walk with her and Katarina noticed this. "What did you do to your leg?"

"I uh.. fell running out here."

"Should really be more cautious, you are rather clumsy, huh. Let's get far away from here, alright." That sounds like paradise right now, I could already feel the pressure being lifted. I could finally breathe for now, until I have to come back tomorrow.

 _At home.._

It has been about twenty minutes since we arrived back at our home, of course the house was empty which is normal. I don't even remember the last time that I saw my parents, but that doesn't really matter because they don't know about the bullying. Not like they would probably care enough, it's not like I could exactly tell them or anyone else; that would only make it worse. Now I am taking my second shower for today trying to relax the best that I can. Hopefully get all of this sticky liquid out of my hair. "Thanks again." I spoke to the woman that was sitting in the bathroom with me while I showered to keep me company. This is really giving me some time to think even though most of the time it is never a good thing. Now that all the events were replaying in my head, everything was starting to make perfect sense to me. They had planned every single step of it out flawlessly. Step one was Alexa stealing my notebook knowing that I would probably go to Maria to get copies or anything like that. They knew that I would avoid the cafeteria and head straight to the library and make copies of said pages. It's from there that Alexa would return my notebook to me, even though I didn't see her in the cafeteria with them. Probably Michelle and Layla saw me the first time walking past the cafeteria and patiently await my return to ambush me in that disgusting way. This is really starting to make everything clear, that no matter how small their schemes are, they always have something up their sleeves. "They planned all of this out.." I mumbled to myself and I continued to shampoo my hair.

"Pardon love, what did you say?" Kat spoke from the other side of the curtain.

"I said they planned everything out, all the little details and everything."

"Don't think about that now, you are safe here. One day, they will all get what they deserve. The universe has mysterious ways of working like that." I really hope that all of die in a hole to be honest, harsh I know but I hate every single one of them. People like them really make me sick, they walk around like they own the place and think that they can walk all over everyone else. Or torment them if they aren't up to their beauty standards, it's fucked. "One's path is determined upon birth, no matter how many hardships one much face; it's all apart of their destiny. Some people have to walk that path alone with all those once treasured bonds severed but Mickie, you have people that are determined to stay on the path with you. Even if it is only a select few, isn't that at least something to smile about?" I admire the way that Katarina has with words and her unique way of thinking, not matter what the case.. She always knows what to say. I can't lie, that got a small smile to creep across my lips. "I already messaged Maria to let her know what went on, she said that she's coming straight after school." I hadn't even thought about messaging Ria because knowing that redhead, she might try something. Let's just hope that she doesn't. Turning off the water, I peeked out of the curtain only to have a towel thrown into my face. "Cover up."

"Hey!" I playfully shrieked, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my body before stepping out of the shower. "It's not like you haven't seen my body before. Probably not the last time either.." What? It's not what you are thinking, you perverts, that's kinda weird at this point. We are practically like sisters so of course we have seen each other naked. Now if we weren't this close.. Nah just kidding, or am I?

"You're right and you have a nice body but I'd appreciate it if you got dressed."

"Such a charmer, fine..but clothes are for prisoners anyways." With a roll of her blue eyes, Katarina walked out of the bathroom and I decided to follow suite. Now I don't have to worry about putting really any outfit into my outfit. I have no plans for going out especially after today, I am already debating on not going to school tomorrow. "So what's the gameplan, Kat? Are you wanting to go back to school so you don't miss another practice?"

"And leave you here by yourself, nah you know good and well what I would do if I went back." Katarina responded simply sitting on the bed while I went to the dresser to grab some pajamas. "To be fair, I am not fond of the idea of hearing Layla brag about how she made you cry. I guarantee that would be all I hear in Drama."

Where the fuck is my good bra at? Oh wait, it's in the fucking washer. I guess this one will have to do. "You are actually the sweetest woman I have ever met, like seriously how do you not have people wrapped around your finger yet."

"Because that sort of childsplay doesn't interest me, perhaps I could if I tried. Highschool dating really sounds like a bad show though, the plot twists are predictable. Oh lookie here, she didn't use a condom and now the sluts got knocked up. Honestly, what was she expecting? Oh surprise surprise, the boyfriend isn't the dad. No thank you." Of course Kat would have to make a story to go along with it, it's all true though. In all my years of knowing this woman, I don't even know what team she swings for. Does she even find other people attractive? Hell I don't know, it's one of the many unanswered question I still have about Kat. "How long does it take you to get dressed?"

"As long as I please, it's just a reverse strip tease."

"Needs work, but anyways let's just watch movies for the rest of the day. I don't feel like doing anything." That is probably the second best idea that I have heard all day, maybe I can cool down and perhaps tomorrow can be a better day. What am I kidding, it won't be.

 _The next day.._

With a lot and I meant a lot of contemplating, I decided that I needed to go to school today. The teasing would never stop if I decided to miss a day, in fact it might get worse. It would just give those stupid bitches more time to scheme and do something way worse than before. But today was different especially in the beginning because I wasn't alone. Kat didn't have to go talk with her teacher so she decided to stay with me. We didn't leave the parking lot for the longest time and talked about all sort of nonsense. From what Katarina was telling me, soon the school would be having auditions for the first play of the year which means practice would happen almost everyday after school. I really hope that she gets the lead role but Kat is very unsure of that and that Layla would secure her lead role like usual. She's not even that great, I mean she can act but.. the British woman is such a tramp. I really wish that I had something going for me, I haven't really felt inspired to work on my music anymore. I haven't touched my notebook since the beginning of the school year, I can't even remember the last song I was working on. Maybe I will just have to wait until after I graduate to really push my musical career forward. It sucks because I would love to actually sing in any of the talent shows this years like I did last year. It would be foolish to do so with such a target on my back. Maybe another option would be to go into town and do karaoke at one of the clubs or bars, a bunch of strangers that don't know my name would be ideal. We do it occasionally at work but unfortunately, those bitches know that I work there and come harass me sometimes. Want to know what happened last time they decided to visit me at work? It's the reason that my car is not exactly in driving condition. One of them thought it was hilarious to slice a few of my tires. The other ones decided to spray paint hateful comments onto the front and side. 'Piggie' and 'Slut' were the main two but there were others. I couldn't wash the paint off so I only decided to spray over the harsh words. I had to use the last of my money from that week in order to call a tow truck to get it back to my home. My priority with my paychecks from work is going straight to fixing up my car and getting a few spare tires. Yeah.. maybe one day I won't have to bum rides.

Katarina and I had to go our separate ways so I could head to my first period class and get some studying going. She normally likes to randomly do pop quizzes on Tuesdays. Why? I have no idea, she always makes sure to throw in a few of those before the big test at the end of each chapter. Thankfully the classroom was almost completely empty besides the several randoms that decided to copy my idea and were buried in their textbook. I should do the same. Maybe if the teacher is in a good mood today, she will give us some time to study together. I guess I could see if Bayley would like to partner up with me again today, she's a really sweet girl. I hardly had enough time to sit in my seat and open up my notebook before a sound made me look up. It was the sound of the chair rubbing against the tile floor, an annoying sound. A bag was placed over beside mine and someone decided to give me company in the seat across from me. It wasn't Bayley nor was it really someone that I would expect to sit with me. "Um.. hello?" How do I speak to someone like her?

"Your name is Mickie, right?" She asked which honestly surprised me because I was half expecting her to call me Piggie instead. The woman in front of me crossed her legs and rested her elbows against the table. I didn't give her a verbal response which I probably should of but instead foolishly nodded my head yes. "Great, I was hoping I had that right.. It's hard to match faces to names of the randoms I really don't care about. You understand?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, see we are on the same page here." Actually I really don't know why you are sitting in what was going to Bayley's seat. Is she going to move? Why does she randomly care about me whenever the people she hangs out with isn't.. my type of friends. "But I am assuming that I don't need to introduce myself, you know who I am. No need to waste my breath right." Oh the way she is speaking is really rubbing me the wrong way. The brunette only gave me a half grin before her eyes drifted to her expensive ass phone.

"I know who you are, Daisy." When you are about five foot nine and look like that, of course everyone is going to look your way. Long brown hair that normally goes halfway down her back but today it's really curly.. looks pretty nice. Then again, this woman has the money to change her hair on the daily; somedays it's up, other days it's straightened. She's slender build with pretty wide hips, even a little muscle but just the right amount. I mean she doesn't play for any of the sports teams but I assume that Daisy works out. Daisy Mero belongs to probably one of the richest families in our city, the Lesnars. She is apparently the oldest out of several siblings and probably the most spoiled out of the bunch. Her mother is Rena Lesnar, she's a famous Hollywood star and even a Playboy Covergirl for several covers. People know her mostly by Sable. Her step father is Brock Lesnar, who is a famous UFC fighter so lord knows that they swim in wealth. And of course, Daisy here hangs out with the people that torment me on the daily, she always sits with Alexa during this class. If Layla isn't with Michelle then she is up Daisy's ass like a lost puppy. I don't know the story as to why those two are so chummy, it doesn't matter to me. Now what the hell does she want with me? Did Alexa put her to this?

"Nice to know that you don't live under a rock like I thought you did." Daisy spoke in almost a snarky tone with a chuckle escaping her. God, she is annoying me. But it's not like I am anti social by choice, your friends make it very hard to have friends of my own.

"No I don't but I am ..um going to cut to the chase here. Why are you talking to me? You never have before, hell you haven't even looked my way."

"Oh Mickie, I am so glad that you asked. I need your assistance with something and you are just the gal to ask." Oh of course, the rich girl is wanting me to do something for her. That sounds a little too fishy for my liking.

"And that.. is what exactly."

"Well you are perhaps one of the nerdiest girls in this class, I have seen your grades." Okay, you aren't really making a good impression if the first thing you are going do is call me a nerd. I can't help that I am decently smart and strive to keep my grades up. "And well you see, a woman such as myself doesn't exactly have the time to dally in trivial things such studying. So I had an idea, that you would help me. Right?"

"Um so you were just assuming that I would say yes to this?" I asked with the brunette woman just arching a brow at me like I offended her or something. She didn't exactly ask, perhaps maybe if she would have asked nicer, I would be more keen to helping.

"Of course you would. I mean everyone says yes to me.." Daisy said a matter of factly, pointing to herself. She's so full of herself and I hate it. Why do rich people have to be so snobby? "So we are good right." Now do I really want to say what's on my mind because if I do, that's going to cause more problems. I anger Daisy and Layla is definitely going to turn up the heat. But if I say yes without saying giving her something, she is going to assume I will just do whatever she wants. Daisy noticed my pause and decided to speak again. God why.. "Look, I am not good these kinds of things. I can tell by your face that you weren't fond of how I phrased that. I am not good at school or anything, I don't want to hire an actual tutor because they would actually make me do stuff. I don't care about learning this stuff, I only want to graduate so I can focus on acting. Will we even use this petty shit outside of school anyways? So I can pay for you helping me, money is not a problem. Does that change your mind any?"

Now the rich girl is going to throw her money at me to convince me otherwise. I mean, I would be able to get my car fixed in no time if I decide to say yes. But at the same time, I would have to hang around this snob after school and I don't know if I can handle that. Wait, she said something about acting, does that mean that she is in the drama club with Katarina? Oh I feel bad for her. She has to deal with so many stuck up bitches. "Alright, you got me. I will help you." Did I really just say that?

Daisy just grinned as the brunette relaxed herself more in her seat, propping up her feet in the other chair beside her."See, that wasn't so hard. I always get what I want. Ma can't bitch at me if I have the smartest girl in class as my tutor."

"I hope you aren't expecting me to do all your work for you or anything. I am willing to help you but only if you at least listen to what I say."

"We will see how that goes, you aren't going to be bossing me around though. This isn't how this goes. I am the boss here sweetie." Why did I agree to any of this? Kill me.

"Not what I meant Daisy, like.. if I actually going to help and raise your grades up. Are you actually going to listen to me when I help you study?"

"I suppose so, I mean your voice is definitely better than the old hag." I guess that is the closest thing to a compliment that I am going to get so I might as well take it.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes while people were starting to flood into the classroom. I know that class is starting pretty soon and I was kinda hoping that Daisy would leave me alone now. But of course not, the brunette stayed in that seat and played on her phone. Hell I think that she even took a selfie or two, I don't care. "Okay." I finally sighed out which got her attention, and I just grabbed my textbook and my notebook and opened them both up. "Do you want to get started?"

"I guess so, it's going to be boring. I can already tell." Daisy just stood to her feet and walked around to my side of the table. The hell is she doing now. She took the seat next to me and looked down at my notebook. "Man, you are such a nerd." I want to punch her.

"Can you please stop calling me that? You don't care if you hurt people's feelings, do you?" I unintentionally shot a half glare over in the brunette's direction, she didn't seem fazed at all though. Thank god because I need to remember that if I piss her off, then Layla would be all over me. I hate whenever people don't care about anyone's feelings but themselves, so selfish and inconsiderate.

"Not really no, the little peasants mean nothing to those that have elegance. But I suppose since, you are helping me.. You aren't that bad. I mean all around too." Oh your majesty, I am so grateful that you gave me another half-assed compliment.

"Thanks, I guess. Alright, let's get this over with."

It's been about five minutes since I started trying to go over the vocabulary words with her and my god, I am already regretting my decision. She hasn't paid attention all year I can tell. Daisy is definitely not book smart, how she is a senior is beyond me. Unless Mommy and Daddy tossed some extra money to her teacher to give her a passing grade, who knows. Maybe Daisy could be intelligent in other subjects but this is not one of them. The classroom is really starting to get full now and sometimes the talking overshadows my own. I would like to predict that the pop quiz today would probably be over the vocabulary words or the tissue chart. And the second one would be easier for the brunette here to start with. "Daisy!" A voice yelled that caused both of our heads to snap over in that direction, it was definitely someone that I could go without seeing. It was Alexa and she was strutting her bitchy ass over like she owns the place. Great.. I don't want to deal with two of them right now. "What are you doing over here with Piggie James!" The blonde said in almost a demanding tone, I just slumped back in my seat. Everything I hear that wrenched nickname, all the happiness just fades inside me. I get it.. I am pretty fat, you don't have to constantly remind me. Alexa rested her hand against her hip and waited for me or Daisy to respond to her but neither one of us did. That's when I noticed the blonde's eyes widen slightly as if she was afraid or something. Quickly, Bliss shook her head from side to side before turning her heels and walking away. "Sorry.." I heard her mumble, wait a second. Did she really just apologize to me?

I turned back to Daisy, who just grinned before her eyes looked back down at the notebook. Something isn't right here, Miss Bliss only stared at me from her usual spot and never said another word. I did notice that her blue eyes would swiftly dart away whenever rich bitch beside me would look up. Does she have some sort of hold on Alexa? "So what just happened, right there?" Daisy looked over at me with a confused face.

"Nothing. I didn't appreciate her tone with me. She should know better than to try and demand stuff from me. Does she not know who I am? I don't need to explain myself to someone like her. Plus calling people such crass names is pretty immature, am I right?" So from what I am learning here today, the brunette here actually scares Alexa. Is that because of her standing with Layla and Michelle? I really don't understand a lot of things with it comes to social groups and it's ranking system. But I think Alexa is at the bottom of the food chain, and this one beside me is at the top. If looks can kill, I bet Daisy sent the blonde a glare that would put her six feet under. She actually defended me slightly, that is surprising in itself. "So the four types of tissues are muscle, connective, nerve and epithy.. epithi." Hey I am giving props for actually trying to pronounce the words and actually looking at the notes without me directing her.

" Epithelial."

"Epithelial?" She repeated before nodding her head. "So muscle and nerve are pretty self explanatory, right? I will just have to worry about the two kinds..and all that comes with it."

"Trust me Daisy, it's not that easy. From this chapter alone, I have about sixteen pages of notes that you are going to have to memorize and vocabulary words to go with it. And keep that mind that the test is in three days so we are going to have to study a lot." Saying that last sentence really reminded me once again that I am going to have to spend a lot of time with this rich girl. I don't know how I am going to manage that, I might need to sneak in my parent's liquor cabinet after she leaves. Oh god, does that mean that I need to take her to my house or do I dare go over to her mansion? Do I want her at my house? She would judge everything to a tee and my urge to smack her would only grow. She is just the type that would nitpick every little thing, but I wouldn't want to go to her place because I bet her girls could easily appear there to give me hell. The brunette looked at me with wide eyes whenever I could her the amount of reading and studying she would have to do. Sorry princess but I am not going to sugarcoat it for you.

"Motherfucker, how am I suppose to manage that?" Daisy let out a sigh and rested her elbow dramatically against the table.

"Well, I can do what I can." Class begin shortly after and thank heavens that Mrs. Moretti was in good mood because she gave us a lot of time to study. That's what the snob beside me needed and this is making me real glad that I don't want to be a highschool teacher or anything. I couldn't do it. Much to my surprise, Daisy actually set her phone down in her handbag and listened to what I had to say. She didn't say too much of anything which was paradise to my ears. We got to study together for about an hour before the teacher started to hang out the quiz. Daisy had to move back over to the seat across from me. I noticed that her eyes would occasionally look over to me but never to my paper so she wasn't trying to cheat. At least, I never caught her looking at it. It wasn't a really hard quiz basically all you had to do was match the four types of tissues to their corresponding locations. Like Daisy said, muscle and nerve tissues were self explanatory only having two or three set locations throughout the human body. It was the other two types that could be confusing having six or seven to go with them. I finished in a few minutes which gave me some free time to do whatever, it took Daisy a little bit longer but from that unsure look, I am not sure how she did. "How do you think you did?"

"I know for sure that I got five of them right, maybe eight of them.." She kinda trailed off almost unsure of herself now. "No matter, nothing like having a little more gal time couldn't solve, right Mickie?" Oh fuck, she wants to hang out already. I mean, we only have three nights until the big test for the chapter. Maybe the sooner I get this over with, the better for me and my sanity. Do I even have any of that left anymore? Probably not, I tend to have conversations in my head; sometimes I even answer myself too. The brunette started digging around in her handbag and pulled out a pen. She grabbed my notebook before I could protest her and started writing on the top of one of the pages. What the hell she is now? Do I even want to know? With a smirk on her face, she slid the notebook back over to me. The bell rang signalling that class was dismissed, finally I can do get some peace in Mr. Bischoff's class and away from her. "You should feel privileged Mickie, I know a lot of people that would love to have my number. Text me soon with your address and I will have my driver drop me off about sixish. I have an appointment at the salon that I can't miss." She grabbed her bag and slung in over her shoulder; she stood to her feet. "Chow sweetie, see you soon."

"Yeah bye." I watched the brunette walk directly back over to Alexa, who was giving me the death glare. They were some of the first to leave the classroom as I slowly packed my things. I am still trying to comprehend what happened already. I can't believe I am saying this but I am going to enjoy the rest of the school day. It better go by slowly.

 _Later that evening.._

The rest of the day went by really slow which I was thankful for and none of the bullies decided to leave me alone after that incident with Alexa. I don't know if I should be worried about that at all but who knows. Maybe I was extremely fortunate that they didn't want to grace me with their presence. But tonight is going to be a long night with the mountain of homework that I have for two out of my four classes. I have this worksheet for Anatomy that shouldn't take too long but I am going to have to help Daisy understand this shit as well. Now for Mr. Bischoff I have about twenty-five problems to work out and I will have to cram some studying in. Lord knows how long I am going to have this woman over here for but hopefully it's not that long. I don't know how I am going to manage but I already foolishly agreed to it. For the moment, I am hanging out with Maria and Katarina watching some movie. To be honest, I haven't really been paying too much attention it because my mind has been going in eight hundred different directions. I know that it is a romantic comedy, it's made me laugh a few times. Laughing does the soul good and I haven't done enough of that here recently. "It's almost six.." I sighed out to myself.

"Oh that's right love, you told me that you were having someone over." Katarina rested her face in her hand, turning to look over at me and Ria. "You never said who it was though."

"It's that rich snob that hangs around with Layla, Daisy Mero." Maria snarled slightly beside me which caused Kat to arch her brow. I told Maria whenever we had met at the end of the day and the redhead wasn't exactly fond of the idea as am I. Curse being a nice person. I can understand why Ria told me multiple times not to trust her. I am going to have to watch my back whenever I am around her for sure. Considering how chummy the brunette is with all the people that bully Ria and I, one wrong move and we might get way worse treatment. "Mickie, you don't think that it's suspicious as fuck that Daisy is suddenly aware of your existence? She has never said a word to you until now, a day after they bullied you again.."

"I do find it odd, yeah."

"Daisy? She's not that bad, I have had drama class with her for years now. Sometimes she is a little much but I would take her over Layla anyday." Katarina added her two cents in. I mean I trust both of their opinions here but at the same time, Kat can tolerate way more than I can. "But I can see Maria's perspective on the entire thing. It does seem rather odd that she's talking to you now. However it could be fates way of working."

"You can't trust her, Mickie. She's a obviously two-faced just like the rest of them. We can't trust anyone that is connected to them. Remember how we trusted Maryse and look where that got us." Oh hearing that name made my blood start to boil. Maryse was always popular that was a fact whenever she transferred here last year from Canada. The Canadian woman has platinum blonde hair that went to her hips, and chocolate brown eyes that could melt your soul. She is fucking sexy, rocking a body that should be on a cover of a magazine. She wasn't very fluent whenever it came to English, her native tongue being French. Maryse was the sweetest thing and Maria and I instantly befriended her. But we weren't the only ones to become her friends; Layla and Michelle did as well. Over time, we drifted apart with the blonde going to other side and joining the girl and helped them spread shit about me. She knew some of my secrets and that was a mistake. I trusted her and now I wish I wouldn't have. She was one of the few that knew about my hookup with John, it only last for a couple weeks but we remained on the downlow. Only other ones that knew about it are sitting right beside me and I know for a fact that they wouldn't do something like that. "I just don't want a repeat of her, you know."

"I will keep an eye on her. Don't worry Maria, I am going to be very cautious with her. Something's not right here." I don't like really assuming the worst in everyone but the timing is just off to me still. Plus remembering how Maryse did us dirty, it's makes me want to refuse anything to do with her. She's friends with all of them. "But there is something that throws me off, Daisy did prevent Alexa from doing any of her usual bullshit. She scared her away, that has to count for something." That or all of this is a setup and they want me to let my guard down.

"You can't judge someone straight away because of the crowd that they fall in. They might go with the flock but sometimes one could stand out from the rest like a wolf in sheep's clothing but in reversed fashion." Katarina tried to reason with us once again trying to keep it neutral ground. She does have a point there, you can't judge a book by the cover or even the first page. You have to keep explore and digging deep to see what it's really like. Who knows, she really could be a good person in a crowd of bad people.

"I suppose so Katarina but I really don't like how conceded she is. Why do rich people have to be like that-" Maria has cut off by an abrupt knock at door and we all know who is going to be on the other side. "Better not keep the princess waiting, she wouldn't like that." The fiery redhead scoffed as she crossed her legs staying put on the sofa. It surprises me because she is actually a few minutes early I was expecting her to be late because of her salon appointment.

"Yeah." It was the only thing that I could really respond as I slowly got up off the couch and made my way over toward the door. Let's get this over with. I opened the door to see Daisy standing there with her hand placed against her hip as her eyes seemed be looking around on the porch. "Hey."

This got her attention as she half grinned over at me. "Hey doll, I decided to grace you with my presence a little early today." I was expecting her to be in some kind of thousand dollar dress that practically screams that she is made of money. Instead she was wearing this purple halter top that comes about to her belly button. It has the shoulders exposed and ruffled sleeves, not my type of top but some people pull it off better than others. Her skinny jeans were ripped slightly but had diamond fishnets underneath. It's probably a two hundred dollar outfit excluding her shoes; that is probably about how much most of my wardrobe costs. "So let me tell you, I normally go to the same salon yeah and well the bitch doing my nails almost fucked them up. She wasn't my norm but I should have totally got her fired. At least my hair looks flawless as usual, I was debating on either cutting it a little shorter or getting it colored. What do ya think?"

Do I even really care for what she does to her appearance? Why does my opinion matter? "Maybe a nice dark auburn would look nice, it would compliment your eyes.. I guess."

"Hm, I hadn't thought about that before, I might consider it. Thanks, you going to invite me inside or are we just going to stand here?" She smirked as I motioned for her to follow me, I had no words to really respond back to her with. This is going to be awkward, I don't know how to have conversations with her. She took a few steps into the house and her eyes were already scanning the living room. "Looks like a cozy little place, but seriously though, this wall color is so bland. The interior really needs some work. Probably some new furniture as well, this looks a little.. 2016ish."

"Don't you think it's rude to judge someone's house after they were nice enough to help you. We can't all have a twenty room mansion with maids, cooks and their own personal driver." A voice spoke with a lot of venom behind me, and I obviously knew that it was Maria. Daisy only scowled and looked past me over toward the redhead. Great this is just want I need..

"Actually Firecrotch, my mansion has twenty two rooms, get your facts straight. But obviously, I am not here for some nobody, I am here for my new gal pal, Mickie." Daisy has been in my house for less than a minute and Maria already looks like she is about to pounce on the brunette. This is so bad already, I need to calm Maria down so this doesn't raise any problems for later.

"Daisy love, shimmer down." Katarina spoke trying to prevent any more conflict from happening, she stood up from her seat and started making her way over to the brunette.

"Oh hey there Kitty Kat! How has it been, it's been forever since I have seen you in the club." Of course she was referring to the drama club. The German woman had to miss the past two practices because of me. Confusion was the best way I could describe the display that I was witnessing. Daisy actually wrapped her arms around Kat and pulled her into an embrace like they are bffs. I find this fucking hilarious because the younger woman seemed to have wanted no part of that hug. Kat is..not really an affectionate person. That's right, I am the only one that can hug Kat, not some rich snob.

"I have been fine, love. Just had some family type stuff to attend too, but don't think that is going to keep me distracted from getting the lead role in the play." Now it's like Katarina is trying to tease her now, that got Daisy to arch her brow. I don't understand what is going on here anymore.

"Oh doll, you stay positive but we all know who has the superior skill here. I am not giving it up without a fight." That got Katarina to release a small chuckle as she made her way toward the kitchen. Maria didn't say a word and followed the younger woman. I guess I need to keep them separated for the time being, the last thing I want is to have conflict in my own house. School is enough. This is the one place that I can feel safe and protected. Daisy was spacing out in her own little world now probably making a mental list of shit she would change in my house.

"My room is upstairs, we should probably get started now." I really don't know if I should be taking her upstairs to bedroom at this point. But it seems like the best solution to actually get stuff done and not have Maria wanting to punch her face in. Daisy, you are not making the best impression on any of us. You haven't on me and certainly not on Ria.

Opening the door to my room, I walked over the grab the books and things that I needed for Mrs. Moretti's class. That of course left Daisy probably see what she could insult about my room. I am waiting for it. "The posters aren't my cup of tea but it seems like it's cozy." She decided to make herself at home and get herself comfy on my bed and laid down on her stomach. The brunette let out a content sigh as her hazel eyes only drifted over to me. The gaze almost made my stomach explode, my nerves are really starting to get to me. I need to know her intentions. I know Layla and Michelle maybe even Alexa put her up to this. The timing seems just too weird for that not to be the case. What do they have to gain from all this?

 **Author's Note: Did y'all really expect me not to put Daisy in this story in some way, shape or form. She's my beloved creation but this time around, she has a bit of a personality change. Not sure if I like it or not, but legit, she was cracking me the fuck up the entire time. I have been so inspired to do this story that I am pretty sure that I have some of the next chapter already planned out in my head. But real talk now.. I have been pretty depressed as of late so much so that I have to up my meds. As some of you know, I work for Toy's R Us and have been there for about a year and a half now. I love my job and my work family. But as most of you are aware, the company will soon be no more. I don't want to have to look for another job. I love the people that I work with.. It hurts me everyday that I go in and get harassed and constantly reminded that I am losing my job. I do however plan to take the summer off, which means that I will be updating a lot more.. Hopefully... ^_^ Oh I am going to give you a little hint for next chapter.. Why don't we take a peek inside the head of the Blonde Goddess ;)**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	3. Quality Girl Time

**Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Alexa's POV**

 _Thursday afternoon.._

One thing I could never understand is how some people are incapable of following simple instructions. I tell people to do something for me, I expect them to follow everything to perfection. If they fail to do so, they are going to pay. The bell just rang for school to be over with for the day and I have some time to kill before practice so I am going to enjoy my time making sure my message becomes crystal clear. You don't cross the Blonde Goddess. And thankfully from the intel I had gathered, I know exactly where my target is going to be. It's pretty easy to learn anyone's schedule and daily routines with a bit of charm. The hallway was crowded with a lot of people, all these random faces that mean nothing to me. Some dream that they can be in my shoes, all the boys that stare knowing that they can't have someone like me. Peasants..all of them. "Alexa." I heard someone call my name but I would never have to turn around because I already know who the owner is. "Where are you going? Don't you have practice today?" I turned around to face her, a mischievous smile gracing my lips; I don't need words to communicate with my best friend. That certainly wasn't the case about two years ago whenever I first met her. My plan was to get on her good side and use her as my muscle. I would invite her to my place and we would hang out a bit, just to continue the facade. I never cared about her at first. But then something unexpected happened, we established this unintentional connection.. A friendship that I cherish. This woman has always been there for me even after I confessed that I was just using her at first. Though all the good and bad times in my life, she's always there. I can never repay her. Now the amazon woman stays by side as we climb our way to the top of this hell and if anyone tries to cross me, they will meet my unstoppable force.

"I have something else to attend too and I am hoping that you will want to join in on the fun. A certain someone didn't do exactly what they were told. Do you know what that means? They suffer the consequences." I didn't say another word and turned my heels and continued to walk down the hallway, Nia walking right beside me as she always does. I mean, this is something I could handle on my own but two is a definite party.

"How can I say no to that Lexi? Are you wanting to visit the farm or is it someone else?" Nia snickered which almost made me gag in disgust at what she was referencing too. That repulsive little Piggie can stay locked up in the barn for the rest of her short life or get turned into ham. I don't care.

"Nah I don't want to bleach my eyes after looking at Piggie James.."

"You are so awful, you know that." I couldn't help but snicker at that playful remark. I already know that people consider me awful even a bitch. But their opinions don't matter, they never did. I can be pretty spiteful but at least I am not filled with glitter, glitz and sparkles. "So want to chill at my place after practice?"

"You know that I am down for that, anything to be away from home for a bit longer." Now I know what you are thinking, this sounds like I am trying to do anything to avoid being at my house. Well that is somewhat the case, don't get me wrong.. I love my parents. It's just that sometimes they are a bit much and practically try to force things on me based on assumptions. I just shrug it off, I am my own woman and I make my own choices now. Nia's house is one of the two places that are my home away from home, the other being my boyfriend Buddy's house or Murphy as he prefers to be called. But if Murphy isn't praising me like he should, he is hanging around with his childhood friend, Wesley. "Can we have another movie night?"

"Whatever you want, but out of curiosity, which little friend of ours are we going to visit?" I couldn't help the grin that appeared, I always get whatever I want. The only thing I did was hold up two fingers keeping them spread open in a V shape for a moment before closing the gap. "Ah, Miss Innocent."

It wasn't long until I have my person of interest within my sights, she was sitting on the stairs reading a book. What a nerd, are you really doing your homework already? I bet your mommy still packs your lunch in a cute, little lunch box for you too. Maybe she even tucks you in a night. But let me assure you, that she won't be able to kiss this boo boos. I twirled my fingers which got Nia to bend over slightly so I could whisper in her ear. Hey, I can't help that she's a foot taller than me. "I got this. Stand back and watch the mental fucking." I didn't say anything more and started walking toward the girl that wasn't aware of my presence just yet. However in a few seconds, this bitch is going to wish that she was far away from here. "Oh Bayley." I spoke in a sing songy tone which got the brunette to instantly snap her head back at me. I smiled seeing the worried look in her eyes, that normal happy face was faded into nothingness.

"A-Alexa, hey.." Bayley stuttered. Good you should be scared, I have a bone to pick with the likes of you.

I stood over her looking down at the brunette that almost wanted to tremble with me being so close to her. This is what I was wanting, I want that fear to consume her. It will teach her not to do me wrong like she had done previously. Rather or not it was intentional, I couldn't care less. "Whatcha doing Bay?"

"Um, my homework..so I don't have to do it later.." Her eyes darted away quickly back down to her notebook.

"Oh, well speaking of which.." I trailed off which got Bayley to look skittishly back up at me, it was almost like she knew where I was going with this conversation. So that means, I don't have to waste anymore time then, huh? Faster than the younger girl could blink her innocent eyes, I reached down and grabbed ahold of that precious ponytail. She yelped loudly but was not trying to escape at this moment. "I am getting really tired of your shit Martinez, you know why.. I have been way too generous with you, I thought that after the first mishap that the lesson would have been learned. But obviously, cutting off that ponytail of yours was not enough. The past three assignments that you have done for me were pathetic, you got me B's on all three of them. Bs! That is not a perfect grade, Bayley.. and you are going to suffer the consequences. You did it on purpose, didn't you?" I know what you are probably thinking right now, come on Alexa, lighten up..at least they are passing grades. I don't really care, a Goddess expects her servants to deliver perfection. Not whatever trash that was handed in.

"Alexa.. P-please I understand that you are angry.." No honey you don't understand, I am furious with you right now. Bayley still wasn't trying to escape me but her trembling was getting more and more noticable. That caused me to smile, I love the effect I have on people. "I-I did my best, I am not stupid. I-I wasn't doing you wrong. Honest." Her eyes were already starting to form tears in the corner, this was all too amusing for me.

"You see, I really don't believe you. This was your last chance and now.. I am going to shave that head of yours bald."

"No no no please, A-Alexa.. Give me another chance. I swear, no more mistakes.. I-I'm not perfect. Leave my hair alone, p-please.." That's cute, Bayley is trying to plead with me but that is going in one ear and out the other. I have heard that song and dance before and the once cheery brunette didn't deliver on it then. Why should I allow another chance? I have given her more than deserved because I am a really nice person. Maybe I should break her spirit some and use the scissors first. Oh, I love the sound of that for sure.

I released my grasp on her ponytail which got her to flip over to where she is facing me, tears streaming down her face. "You know.. You should appreciate me more because I was generous enough to give you another chance. However.." I wanted to tease her some more before I went in for the kill, this has been all too easy. I gave her a smile that seemed genuine but it was all a lie. Bayley blinked confused a few times before sighing, a small smile appearing across her lips. Is she really falling for my schrade already? Oh the innocent ones make everything so much better. I took a short glance over my shoulder to see if Nia was enjoying the show. The smirk on her face said everything so I turned my attention back to Bayley. My hand slowly crept into my bag and grabbed onto the scissors, the same ones that I used her the younger woman before. My body was starting to move on it's own, I leaned down a little closer and whispered to her face. "I am done giving you chances." Bringing the scissors out of my bag, I wanted to put the first exclamation point on why you don't disobey me. That however didn't happened, my body got propelled elsewhere and I landed hard on the concrete floor. Motherfucker.. Did someone really just push me down? Who magically grew a pair of balls to stand up to me? The sound of metal sliding across the floor caught my attention as someone had kicked the scissors away. Whenever I looked over to see who it was, I was confused. I had never seen this girl before in my life. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Curiosity was getting the better of me and I wanted the answers I deserved to know. Nia was already racing over to the mysterious girl but I motioned for her to stop and she did. This woman could be seen from almost anywhere in this school with the vibrant orange hair she was sporting. What an eyesore. There was something on her head that sorted looked like a pair of googles which gives off a steampunk vibe. Who the hell is this chick? Judging by the reaction on Bayley's face, she doesn't have the slightest idea either… that or she's a convincing actress. How the fuck is she allowed in this school looking like that? That's not important right now, god my blood is boiling.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Her voice was heavily accented, I could barely understand what the hell she was saying. Scottish? Irish? English? Australian? It doesn't fucking matter. The strange girl's tone was arrogant, cocky even. Does she really think that she could intimidate someone like me. "What gives ya the right to pick on an innocent woman?"

I didn't answer her straight away and just stood myself back to my feet, this orange haired bitch wasn't backing down in the slightest. If anything, I felt like she was moving closer to me. Nia can easily take this girl down but I really just want to know who the hell she is. I want to know the name of the woman whose life I am about to make a living hell from now on. Obviously with a look like this, she has to be a new foreign exchange student or something.. "Obviously you are new around here and are clueless about how all of this works. Since I am such a nice person, I am going to give you another chance. We could start all over and I will forget that this ever happened. My name is Alexa Bliss, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"The name's Becky Lynch. But honestly Alexa, I couldn't care less about whatever you are trying to persuade me to do. You are expecting me to walk away while you and your friend over there bully someone. That's all you are right?" That's a shame, I guess there isn't a way to persuade her over to my side of the spectrum. She wants to play the hero then she is going to get the horns, a target will now be placed on her too.

"Me a bully? No Becky, you misunderstand my motives here. You are protecting a girl that did me dirty. Wouldn't you be angry if you were in my shoes? I am the victim here."

Becky turned back to glance back at Bayley, who remained on the ground almost motionless. It was that look on the orange haired girl's face that showed me that I wasn't going to persuade her any. No matter, she isn't anymore important but I am going to teach her a lesson on who runs this place. "Doesn't look that way to me. She's crying. That's not the face of someone that did something wrong. She's scared. You were going to cut her hair, I saw the scissors. You are nothing but a bully."

"All you had to do was walk away Becky, it was that simple. You are going to regret crossing me. Let me introduce you to Nia.." I looked back at my best friend and twirled my finger for her to come closer to me. Even the sight of a six foot tall wrecking machine didn't faze Becky as her eyes darted over to Nia. Oh she thinks she's all tough, let's see how long that lasts. "Walk away before you answer to Nia and trust me when I say, you will regret doing so."

"I am not afraid of your lapdog." Famous last words that I will gladly etch onto your tombstone, Miss Lynch. You have really dug yourself a hole now and no one is going to pull you out of it. I didn't stop Nia from storming over there ready to pounce, Becky just stared her dead in the eyes. "I will send you back to the pound, lassie." There was no stopping the barrage of punches that followed between both of the girls, I will give the orange haired bitch props for actually trying here. I needed some entertainment somehow but that offense will soon be short lived. You don't get the upper hand on my unstoppable force. Becky got one good punch across the jaw of the taller woman, Nia's eyes darted over toward me for a second. A smirk appearing across her face that showed how thrilled she was to actually have a plaything that would finally fight back. The last time that happened was the little redhead that runs around with Piggie and you know what happened there, right? My best friend broke her into pieces. Whatever power Becky gave her was delivered back at her tenfold as Nia hammered her gut hard. The shorter woman let out a gasp for air, Nia grabbed a handful of that god awful hair and forced her to gaze into her eyes.

"You will be the one that gets put to sleep. Learn your place beneath us.." Her hand cracked slightly as she balled her fist and punched the peasant to the ground. Much to my surprise, Becky wasn't out cold.. She was already starting to stir around trying to regain her composure on the floor. This wasn't enough to satisfy Nia, she stood over the fallen girl and kicked her hard in the stomach. "Is that all? I was expecting more from you...wait no I wasn't." Nia took the satisfaction of leaning down and continued to punch away at any part of Becky's body that she could.

After about twenty hits or so I was starting to get bored of the display and bored of the entire thing to be honest. "Nia, this is getting boring now, let's head out. There was your knight in shining armor, Bayley.. Absolutely pathetic, I'll see you later." I gave a mocking little wave at the terrified brunette who was now going to check on the other woman on the floor after Nia stepped away. I didn't feel like doing what I had originally planned just yet anyways. My mood was ruined and now time might be on the short side. "You beat that new girl's ass." I let out a laugh while I looked over at my bestie.

"Taught her a thing or two, those extra hits were for you though." Nia is very protective over me, it's not just about her being my muscle at times. She would legit murder people that try to hit me, she's always been that way. I love that she cares about me so much, and I would do the same for her. This is getting too sappy.. A Goddess such as myself is allowed to show softness on occasion, don't get use to it.

 **Mickie's POV**

To be completely honest, I don't know why I am still here at school nothing can come good from it. I mean it's Thursday and Katarina doesn't have drama practice so I wonder what is taking her so long. She said that she would meet me in the library but it has been a good fifteen minutes or so since that last text message. Kat normally doesn't take this long to respond either, hopefully she is just busy. I couldn't bare the thought of if something happened to her because of me. What if Alexa or one of them decided to mess with her? What if Nia got ahold of her? Why am I standing here whenever I could go see what is taking her so long. Her last class of the day is of course drama with Ms. Spruill and boy is she a character. I haven't had really any discussions with her mainly just small talk here and there whenever I am waiting for Kat. Each time it seems that she speaks in a different accent and dressed up like a different 'persona' of hers. I have heard many stories about this woman and how she is probably the greatest coach a studying actress can ask for. I waved goodbye to Mrs. Stratus and started navigating my way through the hallways, making sure that the unwanted fucks were nowhere to be seen. That didn't last very long though because I saw two people walking in my general direction, shit.. No, I was having a decent day until those bright blue eyes locked onto me. It's Alexa and Nia, I should have known this is the way they walk to head toward the football field for practice. It's already too late though because they have both already seen me. Do I just bail and make a run for it in a different direction? No, that shows that I fear them.. But that is certainly the truth, how can I not after all the torture they have put me through. "Mickie darling, hey!"

And now I have to deal with this fucking snob, I mean sometimes she is alright. I do have to remember that the brunette is friends with both of them. I turned around to see Daisy strutting herself over to me. "Hey."

"So I was just thinking that we could hang out today a bit earlier than usual, I cleared my busy schedule for you. Thank me later." What is so special about me that you had to get rid of your so called busy schedule for? I mean, I know that you are just using me and I am using you to get money to fix my car. I still have a life outside of you, ya know.

"Well.. uh okay, that's fine. I mean tomorrow is the test after all." Daisy seemingly ignored what I said and just grabbed a hold of my hand to lead me whenever she planned on taking me. Motherfuck, she's leading me straight toward Nia and Alexa, I should have stayed with the hot librarian. There was something different about the two women that were staring at us, it wasn't their normal taunting gaze. Their facial expressions seemed to indicate that they were confused at something. But what exactly would cause them to stand there looking like a deer in highlights? I have never seen them look like this before. Wait a second.. is it because of Daisy? That would be the only thing that I could think of at the moment. They didn't say anything and just walked passed us without another word. Thank God.. I couldn't help by let out a sigh of relief as we made our way to the parking lot. "I was going to wait for Katarina.."

"Oh I already talked to her doll, she was talking to Ms. Spruill about class projects and such. I told her that I would be taking you home. I assume that you have never rode in a limo before so you are going to love it." Why do you have to assume so much shit about my life? I mean granted I have never rode in a limo before but still, I hate when people do that. "When you are with me, you are going to ride in style, sweetheart." We walked further down to the sidewalk away from the parking to see that her limo was already parked with a gentleman waiting for her. I mean I could get use to something like this, especially I continue to pursue my dreams of being a Country music star. I could have something like this one day but for now, it's never going to be my reality. The man in the suit looked oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place a name to that face. Where have I seen him before? Nice blonde hair that was slicked back, bright blue eyes.. Wait a second.. That's..- "Sorry we are late, Ziggles, I had something important to attend too."

"That's quite alright Miss Sanders, I understand. I see that you have brought yourself a companion today. Care to introduce me to..woah Mickie..Is that you?"

"Dolph?" My suspicions were now confirmed to be correct as he just awkwardly nodded his head and turned his attentions back to his boss. I guarantee you half my paycheck that he got this job in order to try and fuck her.. I bet it, he's such a player. That entire squad was and I should know because I use to hang around them all the time. "Um, how are you doing?"

"Well isn't that wonderful, you guys are friends!" Daisy added herself into the conversation. No.. we aren't really friends.

"I am alright.. I mean I haven't spoke to you since you cheated on Kenny-"

I am so glad that him and the other fuckboys graduated last year so I don't have to be constantly ridiculed for shit that didn't happen. My blood was already boiling with even mentioning that douchebag's name. "I don't know what you heard but I can bet that you only heard one side of the story. But you and the boys only listened to his ramblings and didn't bother to hear my side. I thought we were friends too..apparently not."

"Now Ziggles, you are speaking way out of term to Mickie, apologize.." The tone that the brunette used was almost menacing like, it actually scared me slightly. He mumbled a faint sorry and she motioned at him. "Don't make a habit of disrespecting my company, now are you going to open the door for us or just stare dumbfounded?" He shook his head now like that bitch that he is and opened the back door for us to climb in. Man for the first time in my life, Daisy seems alright. That is obviously going to change whenever the brunette opens her mouth again. I gave a mocking little wave over toward Dolph and climbed into the back with Daisy. Speechless was definitely the word I could use to describe the inside of this vehicle. It was like a mini transportable night club, honestly I shouldn't have expected anything less though. The headlights on the ceiling were a light purple color and it looked like it could easily seat about fifteen people. There was even a mini fridge to store drinks which a cabinet connected to it that properly stores glass, plates and other things. "I would be in awe too if I were you. Come sit next to me, best seats in this thing." She cooed over at the seat next to her, do I really want to be next to her? Oh well, what do I have to lose at this point? I just obeyed and sat down right next to her as Daisy pointed upwards. "The air hits perfectly, and the music isn't too loud right here. Plus refreshments right at your feet.. It's a win for everyone. God, I am so glad that I made some 'minor' adjustments to this old thing, it's so much better now."

"I really like this." I can give her props for always traveling in style, I mean maybe I could get use to this if this is how she wants to go about it. Daisy just mumbled something to herself before reaching over to open the mini fridge and grabbed what looked like a massive bottle. She also opened the cabinet to grab two wine glasses. Is she seriously planning on drinking out in public, she's underage! Money can't save you from breaking the law, or can it? I don't want to find out because I am in here with her. "What are you doing?"

"Having a drink, school was such a bore today." The brunette responded nonchalantly while pouring both the glasses and held one in her hand and over toward me. She smiled. "Here, you seem like you could use some yourself. This wine is pretty expensive so you know it's going to have an elegant taste to it.."

"Uhh.. I.."

"Honey, don't be shy. I won't tell anyone, I can keep secrets. I don't offer things to just anyone." That's not what I am worried about, I don't mind to drink on slight social occasion or in the safety of my own home with my parents aren't home. At least that way I know that Katarina would make sure that I wouldn't do anything I regret. I am still unsure about how I feel about Daisy, part of me thinks that this a scheme brewing in that twisted mind of hers. She has to be helping Layla and Michelle. Is befriending me like this all for a trap of theirs? Maria is could be right. But then there is this very small part that is currently thinking otherwise, Daisy has seemingly protected me from Alexa twice since she started talking to me. I know that isn't the case but it sure as hell feels like it. Everytime they see me around this snob, this fucking backtrack the other way. Maybe she intimidates them, I have no idea. "One glass won't hurt, don't look at me like I did something to it. Loosen up doll."

It's been awhile since I have had anything to drink, maybe I could escape all these thought in my head for just a bit. I don't have to worry about her doing anything to the drinks like she said, I sat there and watched her pour the glass. I finally took the glass out of Daisy's hand, she grinned. "Thanks." I took a sip out the glass, man this has to be the best wine I have ever tasted. I have a feeling I might need more of this some other time. "It's pretty good."

"See I am always right honey, help yourself." She reached over and pressed a button on this control panel looking thing that probably controlled the lights, music and shit like that. "Ziggles, we are heading to the mall. Take the scenic route.. I need time to unwind."

What the hell, I thought we were going to my place. "I thought we were..-"

"Right, I forgot to tell you. I really don't want to spend the ENTIRE day studying so I thought it would be okay if we went shopping or something first. Some quality gal time. I knew you would understand." So once again, I have to just go with whatever she wants. I am not a fan of going out in public with her especially where some of the popular girls hang around after practice. I really don't want to go, but do I open my mouth and tell her that? That's the question. I still don't want to anger her in any way.

"Oh okay.." Daisy didn't really say anything in response to that and just reached over into another compartment to pull something else out. I mainly sat in silence while drinking this delicious wine until I saw the brunette reach down into her shirt. Why? I don't even want to know or care whatever she does. In her hand was now a baggy with something greenish inside of it. She reached down and grabbed something that was circular in shape. Wait a second, is that weed in that baggy? "So do you smoke because I got my side fuckboy to hook me up with some good shit for a while. Then again, I was able to get some extra with some persuasion, his brother kinda didn't deliver."

"Um..I don't."

"Well obviously you don't know how to live your life, I can show you how to enjoy yourself. Loosen up doll." That condescending tone is really urking me, I am really tempted to just tuck and roll out of this limo. The brunette started putting some of the weed into the circular object and started turning it around. I guess it's grinding it, I have no fucking clue.. I don't do this shit. After about a minute passed and she packed it into the bowl and took a hit out of it. "Good stuff. Come on, just one hit. It wouldn't kill you.. You don't even have to hit the bowl."

"No, thank you for the offer though.. It's not my thing." I politely refused her offer but that didn't seem to faze her. She went back to smoking her bowl.

"Suit yourself, my offer still stands for while I have some." It doesn't help that I am sitting right next to her and the smoke is going in my direction. However I guess the one blessing in disguise is that Daisy is remaining quiet for the most part to get herself high. She doesn't seem like the type to smoke pot but then again, being rich exposes you to some shit. Nothing really matters now because I bet now I am going to get the 'best' fashion advice of my life. We arrived at the mall about fifteen minutes, it was just enough for Daisy here to be mellowed out. "I have been thinking that we should go clubbing this weekend, I can get us VIP in the most expensive club in the city. So we need to get you looking like you belong with my crowd." Don't I have a say in any of this? She's wanting me to go with her to some club to hang out with her friends, not really mentioning anything about inviting my friends.

"What if I have prior arrangements like work?" Honestly I want an excuse not to go with her and whatever adventures she wants to pursue. I mean, it's not a lie.. I do have to work for most the weekend.

"Call out, I mean you won't make that much money." She waved it off nonchalantly, man she doesn't take a hint. What is it going to take to make 'no' come across in her mind? I parted my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dolph opened the door. He gave a cheesy ass grin our way before Daisy grabbed my hand. "No matter, we can discuss that later. I say we go try on some clothes. See ya Ziggles." We climbed out of the car and made our way through the parking lot with people fucking staring at us. What you haven't seen someone get out of a limo before? Great, I want to punch myself in the face. I sounded like Daisy for a second there. It was super busy in this place but thankfully, I haven't seen anyone familiar that would make me want to bail more than I already do. "Oh, I want to stop in here first." She almost said like an excited child wanting to go to the park for the seventeenth time that week. Of course, the store she would pick is Victoria's Secret. Looking at the posters on the walls really make me feel depressed. Why would someone like me belong in somewhere where you have to be paper thin to shop here? I feel really awkward, I am not skinny enough to wear anything like this. I mean I use too but that's a different story before I realized I was looking in the wrong mirror. Now I wouldn't ever dream on putting something like that on, I am not sexy enough for that. "Mickie.." Great, she's already speaking to me again. I was kind of hoping that she were run away and forget that I am here with her. I turned to face her as she is holding up a lingerie outfit. Just why.. "Do you think this would suit me at all?"

Why do you care about my opinion at all? You will probably ignore what I say anyways. "I think maybe a darker color.. I don't know, this isn't my strong point. I really don't wear lingerie."

"Good call.. I don't want to go just black, ya know. But it does go with everything.." She trailed off before putting it back on the rack. Wait, she actually took my shitty advice. I pulled that response out of my ass. "But seriously you don't wear lingerie.. Come on, girl.. You have to wear something sexy in the bedroom. I got it! I need to find something for you to wear." Motherfucker, why did I have to go and open my big mouth for? Now Daisy is determined to find something for me to wear and honestly I don't want any part of it. I am not for exposing my fat rolls. "When's the last time you got any Mickie, you gotta put yourself out there. Been that long, huh?"

It hasn't been that long bitch, just a few months but it's not something I always go hunting for. "Fuck you.." I meant to say that mentally but accidentally spoke out loud and the brunette snapped her head back around to me. Shit.. I probably pissed her off with that comment. Why am I such a moron?

Instead of the expected offended look on her face, Daisy over smirked before making a remark, "Everyone wants too.." I want my hands to go around that skinny neck of hers and just choke her until she is no longer able to talk. Now the brunette has playful retorts, I guess that's better that her being pissed.

"Well I certainly don't.."

"Yet." It was a single response that ticked me off to no end as if I wasn't annoyed enough. Why would she just assume that I would want to? She doesn't even know my sexual orientation, I don't think. If I was straight, I definitely would not hop over the fence for the likes of her. Does this snobby bitch really think she's God's gift to the world or what?.

"I don't mean to be rude but can we go to a different store? This just isn't my type of thing." Not like I could afford like fifty dollar bras anyways.

"Great thinking hon, I do need to find you a dress for Friday night. I know exactly the place to go for a dress that is more.. my style for you." She doesn't really consider my feelings at all, it's only about what she wants or demands out of everyone else. Any person that has a heart would be able to tell if something was bothering them just by studying their body language. But this snob doesn't care to hurt anyone as long as she benefits from it. I really just want to go home and study for this stupid test, I know that I am going to be fine but it's the other one I am worried about. "Mickie, after this we need to get some food before we get our study on. I am starving." Maybe that is what happens after you smoke an entire bowl, you get the munchies. It drives me crazy because I probably smell like it too. Just great.. Maybe I should do back into Victoria's Secret and buy some perfume. My favorite is called Love Spell, I mean Pure Seduction is a close second. Now we are in somewhere else and Daisy is already searching through racks like a bunny on crack. What she does away from me is nothing of my concern but it wouldn't surprise me at this point. The brunette pretty much just told me she has drug dealers. I took my time searching through the dresses since I am being forced out. I want feel pretty if that is even possible anymore. It never fails, all the dresses that I was fond of weren't my size. Everything beautiful is always for those that have a twig like body structure. That's not possible for someone that's always being called Piggie. "Mhmm I think got something for you doll, what size are you?"

Jesus fucking christ, what monstorosity did she pick out for me now. "I am not sure, depends on how it is made I guess." The one dress that I have been eying for a couple minutes now was really speaking out to me. It was not really purple more of a violet shade and was about thigh high. That was my only problem with it was that it's too short. I really love strapless dresses. The dress didn't have any fancy patterns to make it stand out in a crowd but that's something that I love about it. There was a strap that started in between the cleavage area and wrapped around to the right side. I appreciate more basic looks sometimes, it's not always about the sparkles and bling. "I think I-"

"Oh I think I found the perfect one for you, doll. I am almost tempted to get it for myself." Shove it up your ass, I am pretty sure that I wouldn't want whatever you are going to offer me. Even so, how the hell am I suppose to pay for whatever expensive dress she's going to force me to wear? Daisy smiled, holding the dress up so that I could get a complete look at it. Now I will admit, this wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting her to pick out for me. This dress was a little longer than my choice, but one thing that I could notice is that it looked slightly see through. It's a dark gray color with very thin straps at the top, and covered with little beads that shine whenever the light hits them just right. The bottom of the dress was slightly ruffled with larger beads there. That part obviously wasn't see through but the top and mid were. "Hm, let's see." The brunette held the dress beside me, her eyes scanning my body and then going to the dress again. The longer her hazel orbs gazed my body over, the more uncomfortable I was starting to feel again. Part of me believes that Daisy is silently judging me about my body shape and will probably make some snarky remark about my weight, I guarantee it. "I want to see you in it, but I believe this is the one."

"I found a dress that I like too." I retorted which got her to raise a brow over at me. Don't look at me like that bitch, if I am being forced to go with your ass; I am wearing whatever I want. Daisy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and twirled her finger for me to come to her. Can this be over yet? Nodding my head, I grabbed the dress and followed behind her. I hate feeling like I am her lapdog. She calls and I follow. It's what she expects out of everyone, but she is going to pay me so I am kind of working for her. Shit.. I don't want her for a boss. We went back toward the back of the store into the changing room area. Maybe this means that I can have some peace and quiet while I am in the stall changing. The brunette didn't get anything for her to try but instead pushed me into the biggest stall. Rude much bitch.. She came inside with me and locked the door, a smile across her face. I don't know how I feel about this. "Umm.."

"What's the matter dearie? I mean it's just me, so get to changing so I can see okay." Daisy practically demanded me once again as I turned to look into the mirror once again. I decided to make her happy and put on her dress first and hung the other on the rack beside me. I am still very uncomfortable with her in here with me. I know that women do this all the time but it's different whenever you are going to be exposed to someone you barely know. And don't want to know, I might add. The only people that I would even change in front of now is Maria and Katarina, even that is hard for me to do. I trust them.. I don't trust her. She's a judgemental primadona that needs her mouth taped shut and a foot shoved straight up her ass. "Chop chop Mickie, I am really starting to get hungry now."

"I.. umm.. I can't get changed with you in here." I whispered louder than I intended once again to have Daisy cock her head over to me. The second that I start taking my clothes off, I know that something is going to happen. She's waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, isn't she? That or mentally destroy my mind with making comments about how bad my body looks. It's even making me angry being able to see myself in the mirror, this isn't me. What am I becoming? I use to be skinny like them but I don't know what change occured to make it happen. My hands pressed gently against my stomach and my eyes darted back to Daisy, who was starting to get annoyed by the looks of things. "I don't feel comfortable getting changed in front of you."

"And why not, I mean girls do this all the time." Her tone was telling me that she was starting to get irritated, and I really don't care anymore.

"They do but I am not comfortable enough with my body to expose it to other people." I was trying to phrase it in the nicest way possible but my chest was still tighten up. My blood was still starting to boil, I was starting to get angry. But I have been annoyed since Daisy came over to me, I need to remain calm or else I am probably in for it.

"You are being overdramatic, come on doll, take it off." Says the fucking drama queen.

"Once you leave the stall, I will come out an show you. I said that I am not comfortable with my body.."

"Why would you be so uncomfortable-"

"You want to know why I am so uncomfortable with my body? Because of YOUR fucking friends, that's why!" I snapped back over on the brunette that looked at me with widened eyes, she didn't seem angry with me...but frightened. Part of me is finally glad that I shut her up but there is a bigger part of me that feels bad. God damn it, why am I such a nice person? "I feel this way only due to the fact that people constantly ridicule me about my weight. I use to believe that I was beautiful, I could look in the mirror and smile at myself. I never thought that I was model material but hell, I was confident in my looks. That was enough for me. But because of Layla and Michelle, I can only see myself as anything but that. This has been going on for months now. They are not the only ones that are in on it. Alexa loves to torment me too, she usually sicks Nia Jax on me. The duo would pin me down and beat me up until the pain causes me to blackout. They call me Piggie James and oink at me all the time… everyone nearby laughs like it's comedy gold. Your friends… they make me feel like this.. I..-" The words refused to leave me only small choked sobs started to escape me now. No.. I can't cry, that's probably something that Daisy would want to see. Her hazel eyes narrowed slightly almost as if she was showing sympathy toward me. I don't want your fake pity..

Daisy stood there momentarily not really sure how to take in the information that she probably already knew. I mean, she has to be in on this bullshit by now. Sure like I previously said, the brunette has never bullied me herself. I felt her hand press gently against my back, it caused me to involuntarily shiver. "Look doll, you can't believe what other people say.."

"Layla and Michelle have made that impossible to do.."

"And what do they know.. Look, I will make one thing clear right now. Ugly people and I don't mix. So there would be no way in hell I would ever be seen in public with someone hideous. They ruin my image. Now honey, that's not you." I can't believe that her attempt of a compliment actually made me feel better slightly. It was the genuine tone that helped matters a little, even though her usual snarky tone was still there. Daisy poked my chin with her index finger and grinned, "Smile doll.."

"Thank you." I can't believe that I am actually thanking this woman and the fact that she did something remotely nice surprises me. Now it could all still be an act, but who knows at this point. "I want to try on my purple dress first, is that okay?"

"I suppose so, hey I am going to turn around if that makes you feel better." I mean it's better than your eyes burying into me like I am a snack or something. I didn't say anything else to her as the brunette to face the wall. It relaxed me some knowing that there were no eyes on me; I would finally be able to undress in peace. With the next few minutes, I was stripping down out of my clothes and placing them on the bench beside me. I was doing my best not to look in the full length mirror. I would still only disgust myself even though I was just told otherwise. Now I grabbed the dress off the hanger and started putting it on. I will be shocked if this actually fits me, it does seem rather thin around the stomach area. Hopefully the fabric isn't as tight as I think is. The dress wasn't that much of a struggle to get on and much to my surprise actually fits me quite well. I am in shock to say the least. "You finally changed now or are you still naked?"

I was never completely naked to begin with.. "I am dressed...you can turn back around now." I didn't even turn around to face but continued to stare at my reflection in the mirror. Seeing how I look in this dress is making me feel a little better about myself..for the moment that is. I grabbed it just hoping that I could slide into it somehow.. But for the first time in forever, I feel attractive. I noticed the brunette turn around to face me, her eyes skimming the dress over completely. "Um, do you like it?"

"Give me a twirl so I can evaluate it better.." She twirled her index finger in a circular motion which almost got me to chuckle. So I did whatever the snobby bitch said and gave a little twirl around so she could look at the entire dress. "No." Daisy said almost bluntly and that caused my eyes to narrow back at her. Fuck you and your opinion, I love this dress. She folded her arms over her chest and continued eying me again which made me nervous for some reason. "I am shocked, I was wrong.. Doll, that is the perfect dress on you. I love it. It compliments your tanned skin nicely and well, purple is my favorite color." Either she changed her mind super fast or she was being playful and pulling my leg. I am going with the second one, the snob actually has a sense of humor. That's surprising, she's not always all serious like her demeanor shows. Daisy crouched down in front of me and spoke again. "However I feel some minor adjustments could be made.." She cooed while pulling the dress up slightly toward my butt with a smug grin on her face.

"H-Hey!" My tone was really emphasized my embarrassment as I smacked her hand away from my ass. Daisy chuckled in amusement at my display and stood back up to her feet. Great, is my face red? I feel like I am blushing for some reason.. My cheeks are hot.

"Relax, I was only sorta kidding but the look on your face was priceless.. It shows the perfect amount."

"You do realize that the dress is like a hundred dollars, right?" I spoke looking down at the price tag which I never did beforehand. Part of me is actually sad now because I don't have the money for the dress that I actually like.

"And.. that's pocket change.." For you maybe but that's like half of my check that doesn't exist right now.

"I can't afford the dress though, I don't even have half of that to my name right now."

"Easy since I am the one that invited you out, I will pay for the dress.. Consider it part of your first payment." By invited, you practically mean forced right? The brunette only smiled looking over a the gray dress next to me on the hanger. "I want this dress now anyways, and some food.."

"I can't have you buy something that expensive for me.. It's not right."

"Nonsense, now get out of that dress so we can go get some food.. I am wanting pizza for some reason even though it's greasy as all hell. I can order some and send it to your house for Katarina and your parents whenever they get home. Sound good?" Something is really off here, she's being too nice now. Her random acts of kindness are making me paranoid. My response wasn't verbal but nodded my head yes to her. Daisy smiled once again and looked down at her phone. "That sounds like a plan, I will make sure that Ziggles is still in the parking lot and we can head to your place shortly." Once we eat some dinner, we really need to start studying.. I have to make sure that Daisy's grades improve or else my time has been meaningless. She also might not pay me. But after the test tomorrow, I am really dreading this night out with this snob.. Something tells me it won't be all sunshine and rainbows.

 **Author's Note: Two new characters make their presence known, my favorite Lasskicker Becky Lynch and Ziggles. Also someone named Kenny was mentioned but he hasn't made a psychical appearance just yet. My muse has been going like crazy for this story and I keep coming up with ideas so hopefully you enjoy them. What did you think about being in Alexa's head. I feel like I did a pretty good job writing in her POV for the first time. We will be seeing more of her all the time. Bruh, Daisy is still cracking me the fuck up with all of her bullshit. I laughed so hard writing and rereading scenes with her in it. You didn't expect me to ever put weed in my story.. Well neither did I until now. She has a drug dealer.. That still makes me chuckle. I haven't been working as much so I have had plenty of time to write and plan ahead. I have ideas already for my next chapter and plan to start it shortly. Love you guys and thanks for the ongoing support! If you liked the story, throw a follow or favorite my way. Maybe even leave a review about your thoughts ;) But until next time..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	4. A Night Out

**Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Alexa's POV**

"Alright good job today girls, that's all for now!" Mrs. Varon shouted, clapping her hands together a few times. That caused me to let out a sigh of relief as I decided to sit myself down on the bench behind me. This means we get a few hours to relax before the game starts tonight, it's only the second game of the season. But it still means that we have to bring our A game and I intend to do just that. "I will see you girls at about seven tonight to get ready, just don't mess it up like you did earlier." That wasn't even my fault, that was one of the others that decided to slip and fall, they fucked everything up for that routine. Our coach is usually hard as fuck on us whenever we mess up like we did today. Honestly the lady is like forty something and has nothing better to do than torment us so. I will give her props for something though, I didn't believe she was that old whenever she told us. What a cougar, some of the girls are all gaga over her. The raven haired woman started walking over toward the parking lot for her motorcycle so that means she has nothing else to add.

Layla turned back over toward the girls, pretty furious about all the extra bullshit that we had to do because of a mess up. "That was pretty pathetic girls, I had to miss drama practice for this. Who was the one that fucked it up, huh?" Straight to the point because whoever admits it will be in for hell eventually. You will be on our shit list for a while.

"I bet it was Christy, she's always checking out the girls.." A blonde by the name of Velvet Sky spoke nonchalantly pointing over the redhead. Sky here is a senior along with us and someone that I am pretty fond of. I have seen her work with her besties whenever it comes to bullying the nerds of this place. Giving them makeovers, placing paper bags over their heads and proceeding to beat them senseless. She even tied some girl to the fence by her hair before a beating once. Not bad, I must say.. But the Goddess has no competition.

"Sounds about right.. Why do you have to fuck shit up for us, Firecrotch?" The brunette beside Velvet snarled over toward Hemme as well. I mean.. It does sound like a very Christy to do and she has messed things up for us in the past. I am kind of tempted to go slash the tires of her motorcycle if she is the culprit. I have been pretty generous with these chances so far but I can only do so much before I get angry. Madison Rayne is one of the girls that run with Velvet, she calls herself the Queen Bee. They have a third groupie by the name of Angelina Love, who is in the drama club with Layla.

"Hey I didn't do shit this time. I made one comment about how good Mrs. Varon's ass looked and those shorts. That doesn't mean I messed up the routine." Christy defended herself but I am not sure that I believe her. She's such a pervert. "I would have owned up to it."

"Well obviously someone did or we wouldn't have fallen.." The cheer captain sassed back which made the other girls look around to see if anyone looked guilty or not. My eyes peered back toward some of the other girls that remained quiet while Christy argued with Velvet and Madison Most of them were rightfully terrified of Layla and well they should be. You miss with one of us, you will feel the full wrath of all of us. There was one that stood out by their body language, and the way that her eyes quickly darted away whenever I looked at her. She's new to the squad, but that doesn't give her any excuse. Layla's eyes looked to me and I pointed over to the girl with a wide grin on my face. With a chuckle, the British woman spoke again, "Well well, a potential suspect.. got anything to say in your defense, Carmella?"

This caused some the girls to look back at the blonde haired woman, who tried her hardest to keep a straight face. "I lost my footing there, you happy? I fucked it up, but you don't act like we don't all make mistakes. We are all human."

The Blonde Goddess doesn't make mistakes and that's where you are proven wrong. If you were worthy of perfection then you wouldn't be failing already. "You know Carmella, I don't even know why Layla was gracious enough to give you the opportunity to be on our level. Clearly, you aren't worth jack shit." I said nonchalantly as I placed my hand on Layla's shoulder and we shared a laugh.

"I don't know what I was thinking, love. I thought I oughta give her a chance, she's got some skills. Boy I was wrong."

"Yeah Carmella, you aren't worth the dirt on the bottom of my shoes." Madison taunted the blonde which got Velvet to laugh with her.

"Come on ladies, I know she fucked up but cut her some slack.." Christy tried to reason with the rest of us which got Layla to glare over at the redhead. She shook her head from side to side. "On the second thought, what do I know..I gave a fuck for like two seconds..sorry rookie, you have to learn."

"She needs to prove her worth Christina before she can even be consider in our ranks. Maybe instead we should have her washing our uniforms and fetching us water like the dog she is." Velvet was the next one to speak, getting into the blonde's face and poking her cheek sternly. That is actually the perfect place for a peasant, isn't it? Beneath us and worshipping all of us like the Goddesses that we are..and that would be the perfect way to serve us.

"Velvet, you have really grown on me with your absolutely brilliant ideas." The brunette beside me said with a hint of excitement in her voice. She went over and got into Carmella's face with a smug grin on her face. "I should make sure that you get removed from the squad.. but I am not going to do that. I'll need a bitch that will be trained to fetch me water. That will be you.."

"I am worthy enough to be on this team just as much as any of you!" The junior shrieked angrily while stomping her foot on the ground. Oh this is just too easy and I can tell that Layla is enjoying herself too. Carmella doesn't realize that she is grabbing the wrong bull by the horns here.

"Pfft, on what planet.." Madison snickered once again causing some of the girls to chuckle. The younger blonde went to open her mouth but was instantly silenced by Rayne. She walked over and placed a finger over her lips. "Shut the hell up.. Speak out of term like that again and you won't be able to fathom the hell you will be living in. Layla here calls the shots, you are nothing without her. Now bow down.." It wasn't a second later that Velvet gave the rookie a hard shove which caused her to fall down on her stomach. I couldn't contain the laughter anymore whenever Carmella tried to get up only to have Madison stepped on her head. That sent her face first into the dirt. "This is where you belong, don't forget it."

The cheer captain crouched down and used her finger to force Carmella to look into her dark orbs. "Tell me something Mella, are you really worth it?"

Carmella at first was completely silent, she was staring Layla directly in the eyes. But I could see the fear was overtaking her and I was curious to see what punishment we were going to unleash on her. I mean I still have those scissors in my bag and she has some beautiful, blonde hair that is itching to be cut. But that is just my suggestion, I will agree with what the brunette does. "I can show you that I have what it takes to be with you guys. I already have a target in mind as well. One more chance is all I want."

"Entertain me then love, you mess this up..." The British woman trailed off menacingly before grabbing the blonde roughly by her hair. "I will make your life here a living hell, and to give you a warning.. Lexi loves to cut hair." She pointed back over to me and I decided to give a mocking wave over toward the wide eyed blonde. I honestly don't know why Layla is going to give this girl a second chance, we shouldn't be handing those out anymore. But it's probably a scheme cooking in that menacing mind of hers, I love it so much. Layla only scoffed before releasing the blonde locks and raising back up to her feet. She waved Velvet and Madison to give Carmella some room to stand back up which they obliged. "Now get out of my sight and show me what you can do.. Right now, you probably couldn't even make the Piggie squeal."

Speaking of Piggie James, I have been lacking information that I desperately need. There are missing pieces to the puzzle that are leaving me pretty confused. No one said anything to the blonde that stormed off over toward the parking lot. Except for Madison who had to wave and say some snarky remark about how worthless Carmella is. I can't with her. "Speaking of Piggie James..do you know that Daisy is hanging around her apparently?"

"Interesting.." That was all that Layla said about the matter, she tapped her finger against her chin like she was thinking.

"Why would she be hanging out with that flannel wearing hussie for?" Madison looked over to Velvet who just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at the question. That is exactly what I have been wondering, almost every attempt to get Mickie have been ruined thanks to her.

"Mickie James is an abomination, did Daisy fall and hit her head or something-"

The British woman was real quick to cut Velvet off. "No! I have known her for years and trust me whenever I say, she always have a motive. Maybe it's out of pure boredom but I feel like Daisy has a great plan in that brain of hers." Layla enlightened us on the situation with a wide smirk on her face. She's simply bored, that doesn't make too much sense. But it could be that since Layla and Daisy are so close, the rich woman is assisting us in tormenting little Miss Piggie.

"But she has thwarted every attempt at getting to Mickie since Tuesday.. She even returned the notebook that I had rightfully stole from her on Monday." That right there honestly pissed me off, I went through all that trouble and earned the notebook myself. Then something during the class period the brunette snuck it into her bag. I saw Mickie with it the next day so when exactly did she return it? That following day is whenever I walked in on her sitting with her, whenever she's suppose to sit with me. That stare though, for a second I felt a shiver go down my spine. It was very intimidating. Now apparently yesterday Daisy was talking to Mickie as if they were besties, she's pushing my buttons. I won't tell Layla that because she knows that rich snob the best.

"Obviously Lexi, do you not see the bigger picture as per why she would do such a thing?" What is this Lay, a riddle? I am bad at these things. Honestly I haven't the slightest idea so I responded by shaking my head no. "How does that one saying go? Let's see.. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Daisy is doing whatever she can to gain Piggie James's trust, she wants to make her feel safe. Give her the illusion that she is protecting her from the big, bad bullies. Once that trust is secured then we can strike with full force and make sure Oinkers doesn't show her face at this school ever again."

I also have to take into account that Daisy is a studying actress along with Layla, they practically run that club together. With her skills, it would be really easy to persuade that moron that she is a nice person. Hold her as close as she can before we all stab her in the back. "That is pretty brilliant. We don't have to do anything until then.." Madison chimed herself back into the conversation.

"But if we stop bullying her all together then wouldn't she will become suspicious of Daisy?" It was Velvet that made the excellent point to one of her best friends.

"If anything, we should drive her into the ground even harder than before.. Allow Daisy to intervene and make it seem like she intimidates us. She'll gain Mickie's trust a lot faster that way. And after she feels safe and secure, she gets shoved to the wolves. Simple." I spoke gaining a nod of acknowledgement from Layla, pretty sure that we were thinking the exact same thing there. She can be the one to relay the information to Chelle, who is probably up her boyfriend's ass since she isn't here. This is actually working out better than I expected. I will have to thank the rich bitch once this is over for contributing to our entertainment. She never has before. There is one thing that lurks in the back of my mind. Why the sudden change though? Maybe it's perhaps what Layla say and she's simply bored. But Mickie has a big target on her back, did she do something to anger Daisy? The puzzle still isn't close to be complete but I will roll with it. I was thinking about texting Nia to come pick me up already, I am getting bored whenever it comes just scheming about the pig. I want to go home, or my home away from home. I was about to say my goodbyes until I felt something against my butt. I swear to fucking God. "Christy, get your-"

"The fuck Lexi, I am nowhere near you. Why do I always get blamed for shit?" The redhead exclaimed as I noticed she was over by Madison and Layla.

"Because it's something that only you would do." Velvet fired back over to Hemme.

Whenever I turned myself around I was prepared to smack the living hell out of that redhead but instead, I was greeted with someone really familiar to me. Someone that can really make my heart beat, great that sounded mushy. "I thought I was allowed to touch your butt?" He gave me a cheeky ass grin while I got up on my tiptoes to give him a small peck on the lips. They got the girls to make a mocking 'aww' sound and I almost wanted to turn around and tell them to shut up. I'll let it slide this time.

"You are boo and only you." One year, three months and seventeen days I have been with my boyfriend. Murphy is one of the few things that I love in life, he makes me happy whenever no one else can..with the exception of Nia. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as I just leaned into him, his warmth is something I can ever get enough of. Plus it's easy whenever you are five feet tall and your boyfriend is like a foot taller than you. Short girl problems, some of you can't understand. "I thought you were hanging out with Blake."

"I will be soon but I thought I would come see my little Goddess for a few."

"You are just the sweetest, you know that." That earned him another kiss that lasted a little longer than the last one. Once again, the girls had to either squeal about how cute we are or just sit there and go 'aww' again. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"Not really no, love." Layla said with a shrug of her shoulders.

I am going to pretend like the others don't exist for a few minutes and just cuddle up to my man. That's what I wanted to do until I felt an hand go onto my shoulder. What now god damn it? I turned around to see Christy looking at me, giving me one of those stupid smirks. This means whatever leaves her mouth is going to make me what to smack her. Those blue orbs eying my body momentarily. "I just have to say that you are looking better with each day that passes by. What's your secret hmmm? You have lost a few pounds. Is it a new diet or something?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret only for the Goddess to know." I retorted as I turned back around to my boyfriend and ignored the other girls. None of them need to know what secrets that I have under my belt. And I plan to keep it just like that.. "Babe, are you still wanting me to come stay the night with you this weekend?"

"And why would I not want you over? My parents will be gone most the weekend anyways and they adore you so they don't mind at all." Of course, why wouldn't parents love me? I am the perfect little Goddess in their eyes. That's always what I see whenever I look in the mirror. And Murphy is the God that is going to rule with me, I have already decided that. "But hey beautiful, I will catch you after the game alright, I am going to hang out with Blake for a bit." I mumbled a small okay and gave him one last kiss to give him enough for a few hours until he takes me home tonight. That means that I am going to text Nia to see if she's arrived yet or not.

"I will see you guys later tonight, I am going to chill with Nia for a bit." Sometimes I can only handle so much of those girls before I feel like my horns will be permanently stuck out. I love them to death but I have to be able to wear a halo most of the time. I started heading over toward the parking lot while pulling out my phone. ' _You here yet boo?'_

' _Heading to the field now, where are you?'_ I almost instantly received a text message back before I could see her hanging toward the field. A smirk appeared across my lips because she doesn't see me. This is my chance to get her back for all the times that she always scares the fuck out of me for kicks. I swear one time, she almost gave me a heart attack, that's one of the ways that Nia gets her giggles. I crouched behind one the cars and waited patiently for the taller woman to get onto the grass. Hell I am short enough just to stand behind one, she wouldn't see me anyways. With enough distance between us, I moved over to the car directly behind her. Now is the chance to startle my prey, I was as silent as I could whenever I started to make a dash toward her. I had to gain enough speed and once I accomplished that I jumped onto her back. I had to wrap my arms around my neck, and she frantically turned around almost in circles. "What the fuck!" I had to be careful because the amazon woman was now trying to grab ahold of my hair. I couldn't help but a laugh at my best friend's actions. With a chuckle, she instantly stopped in her tracks. "Lexi you little shit.."

"Oh but I got you good this time. And correction slut, it's little Goddess.."

"You are the only one that can call me a slut and not get their asses handed to them. You know that Alexa.." That is due to the fact that our bond is unbreakable and I would never do anything to hurt her. We always call each other names like that but it's only me being playful. It's a very rare sight but not many people get to see this side of Alexa Bliss. Most people think that I am a heartless bitch that only cares about herself, that's only about ninety percent of the time. Nodding my head knowing that she couldn't see it, I give a content hum while still hanging onto her back. "You aren't going to get off me, are you?"

"Nope." It was a simple response that made Nia shake her head side to side. That didn't bother her at all, her arms wrapped around my legs to secure me so I wouldn't fall. Plus getting these piggyback rides from Nia is the greatest. I don't have to walk, hopefully nobody really sees this though. "What's the game plan?"

"We are going to grab something to eat."

"But I am not h-"

"I didn't ask if you were, we are getting something to eat. End of discussion. It's my treat." It's very hard to argue with someone that is just as stubborn as you. And I know for a fact that I can get away with not eating before the game. I am actually not very hungry but the taller woman would force feed me if she had too. Such a silly girl.

"Okay bossy, jesus. You win but you are picking the place." I scoffed trying to make sound as annoyed as I could muster up. That failed miserably and another laugh escaped me afterwards. This is why I probably wouldn't be in drama with Layla, the shit she would come up with would make me break character. "I love you Nia, you are the best friend a woman could ask for.."

"I love you too Lexi, now let's head out."

 **Mickie's POV**

"You look absolutely beautiful Mickie," The redhead beside me cooed as she was still playing with my hair. I only gave a small smile back at her in the mirror. We have been hanging out ever since school ended, and she was real persistent on doing my hair. Tonight is something that I have been dreading ever since I woke up this morning. I am being basically forced to go out to some random club with the biggest snob in the school. I mean I could have tried to protest but it wouldn't have ended well for me. "Remember what I said, do not trust her. I wish that you weren't going. Or that maybe I could go with you, she's such a bitch." Same Ria, I feel the absolute same. But maybe she will eventually get bored of me and move on to someone else.

"I don't trust her either but it's not like I have much choice here. But maybe.. we are misjudging her.." There is still that small part that lingers in the back of my mind that believes she could be a good person. You just have to dig really fucking deep. But after my small breakdown in the mall with her, Daisy did come to my aid and tried to make me feel better in her own way. Maybe that ice cold heart of hers can be redeemed somehow.

"Love, there is more to a person by the way that they normally act. Daisy acts bitchy for a reason, I have seen her in a different light before. Yeah sure, she's snobby but sometimes behavior like that is just a defense mechanism." Katarina spoke giving her own unique thoughts about the situation. She's always been really observant and always looks at things differently.

"But it doesn't excuse her behavior though.." Maria was the one to respond back to the European woman.

"No, it's doesn't excuse it. People always have their guard up for a reason, just we have. Due to the fear of being betrayed by someone like Maryse again." Perhaps Katarina is correct and her being a bitch is a defense mechanism. And Maria does have a point, it doesn't excuse the rude ass behavior. She throws her money around and practically force people to do whatever she bids.

"It makes sense, but Daisy is best friends with Layla. That's my main problem with her." I turned to look back at the blue eyed German, who nodded her head.

"Just because she's associated with her doesn't mean she's a doppelganger of Layla. I have been in drama club with her for years, as well as the other twat. They do talk a lot but over the years, she has become an acquaintance of mine." That's a fairly valid point but I won't believe that's she's good news until I see it for myself. I went back to finishing up my makeup in the mirror, I can't believe that I am trying to get doll up for this woman. But I don't want to piss her off and try to blend in with crowd. Kill me.. with a dull ass knife. "Looking stunning tonight, love."

"Thanks." For the next several minutes, there was a bunch of small talk that commenced. Nothing really major but it was mainly discussing plans for the weekend. I already skipped work tonight because of Daisy being so stubborn about it. So I do have to work the next two days and hopefully she can go a few days without bugging me. It's rolling on about nine o'clock now and that's around the time that the brunette said she would stop by to pick me up. Which means that I am going to be out until god knows when. There was a sound going on downstairs, a couple knocks on the door and obviously we know who that is. "She's here." I better not keep the princess waiting or she will give me hell for the entire night. And the less amount of time that mouth of hers is open, the better. I finally stood to my feet and started making my way slowly down the stairs. I am not use to rocking heels like this on a daily basis, I am not going to keep track of the amount of times that I might fall. Probably about seven to be honest with you. I could already hear her mouth running so I presume that she is on the phone. With a loud sigh, I opened the front door to see the brunette wearing the dress that she had originally picked out for me. From seeing her in that dress for about a minute, I can tell that dress matches her better than it ever would me. It just compliments those wider hips of hers. When she doesn't talk, she's actually pretty.

"Don't make me repeat myself you Broken nutcase, whenever I say that I want something you ask how much. And then you deliver, how hard it is to follow simple instructions. So I want to meet at the usual spot in the club in one hour. You are lucky I am being generous enough to give you another chance only because I am fond of your brother. Don't keep me waiting." Daisy hasn't even acknowledged my existence yet but whoever is on the other end of that phone is probably kicking themselves. She let out an angry huff before hanging up the phone and looking over at me finally. "Sorry you had to hear all that doll but I am flattered, looking like that for me. Well you should, you will fit in just fine."

"Um thanks, you do too."

"Of course I always look flawless but thanks." Oh could she not just take the fucking compliment? The sound of footsteps echoed loudly behind me which indicated that Maria and Katarina have finally joined me downstairs. Those hazel eyes drifted over behind me to see my best friends. "Oh hey Kitty Kat."

"Hello there love, you look stunning tonight." The German woman spoke in her usual gentle tone, going over in front of me to greet the brunette.

"Oh sure, because I don't exist. I see how it is.." Maria sassed over toward the Daisy, who didn't even bother looking in her general direction.

A grin appeared across Daisy's lips as she reached her hand out toward me. "Are you ready to head out doll? I have a lot to tell you about my day and it's been pretty eventful to say the least." Great so that means that I am going to have to listen to her go on and on about stuff that I do not care about.

"Okay. I will see you guys later." The primadona was already heading out the door not even saying goodbye to everyone else. Rude much. After about several seconds, her head snapped back to see if I was following her. "..I will text you guys if things go wrong." I whispered over to them before speed walking my way out the door. There stood Dolph with a cheesy ass grin on his face as he helped Daisy get into the limo. Probably had to stare at her ass while doing so, he isn't touching me, I can do shit on my own. "So.. um where are we going anyways?"

"Obviously, we are going to the best club in Charlotte, the Underground. It has the best drinks and sometimes even has live performances there." I have heard some mixed stories about this place so I don't know how comfortable I feel about it. Girls have been abducted from there, shootings happening outside their doors. "Is that a problem?" Her eyebrow raised while she took a sip of a glass of wine. She is drinking already, that shouldn't surprise me. I mean.. She can't get drinks at the club so.

"No.. I was curious was all." My answer seemed to please her as she hummed in content while making a couple more glasses. She sent a smile my way while holding a glass over toward me. I guess that I am going to need to be fucked up in order to get through the night.

"So doll, let me tell you about my day.." This is where I started to really zone out because I instantly heard names that I really don't want to hear. Of course, I should have known because she's best friends with Layla. Now Daisy seems to be going on about how some creepy weirdos in her Spanish class were trying to hit on or touch her butt. What the hell does she expect? I mean those shorts were… stretching the dress code a bit. By the time that Daisy finished her long ass story, I had finished the glass that she had given me.

"Seems more productive than mine."

"Never a boring day whenever you are as popular as me.. Maybe one day, you will learn that for yourself." Now before all of this bullying started I wasn't ever super popular but I was never an outcast. I had plenty of people that I thought were friends. I would occasionally attend parties that some people on the football team would throw. I always had a seat in the lunchroom with people that I learned weren't who I thought they were. About fifteen minutes and some more wine later, we arrived at the destination. It was already shady as fuck, just for looking at the entrance of the building. It was a solid, brick building and this side didn't have a single window.. I mean why would it.. The club is underground after all, I am so stupid sometimes. The security twins at the front had to check to make sure our identifications were valid and of legal age. After the two of us went down some stairs, we arrived at the entrance of the club. It was a decently dark place lit up by the strobe lights that went off, there was a massive stage across the way. Several bars on either side for those that can legally get drunk off their ass. It's pretty hot in here already and with a crowd as massive as this, it's understandable. "Doll come here, we are taking a picture."

"Umm.."

"You look hot tonight okay.. almost on my level, so come on already." I have the sudden urge to punch her again, I get it.. She's beautiful and that half ass compliment really doesn't help boost my self esteem. I did whatever she wanted, and got next to her to take a couple pictures. "I like them, do you?"

"Yeah." For once I didn't look like such a fat cow..

"Perfect, I will send them to you in a second.." Her eyes darted over toward the bar where a couple people were sitting and the dance floor. "We are going to get this night started. So how about you get on that dance floor and I will be right behind you once I attend to something." I did not even get the chance to object because the brunette stormed off quickly. Why though?

Navigating a crowd like this is a huge pain in the ass. A bunch of sweaty, hot bodies that either bump into you, smacking your head or stepping on foot. Maybe this is why I don't normally go to places that are this crowded. I should have half expected that she would want me to dance with her, or she's going to leave me alone on the dance floor to grind on strangers. I am subjecting the second one. As a matter of fact, I don't even know if Daisy is even behind me if she is I can't hear her. Thank god for the loud ass music that's echoing everywhere. That's whenever I felt something touch my ass, better yet someone grabbing onto to it. What the hell, I snapped my head back to be face to face with my company for tonight. Daisy just gave me a confused look while holding two shot glasses in her hands. She raised her eyebrow at me curiously. "I swear to God that someone just grabbed my ass."

"Greasy peasants thinking that such a method attracts women, ignore the horny thirsty males, they aren't worth our time." If you didn't have two drinks in your hand right now, I would have assumed that you did but who knows which pervert it was. Nothing should surprise me at this point but somehow it still does. The brunette only gave one of those mischievous smirks of hers before holding one of the glasses out to me "Here doll, I made sure to share."

"By the way, how did you even get those? We are under age."

She let out a chuckle before placing a finger over my lips. "Why would you ask such a dumb question? I am me after all but a girl doesn't reveal her secrets. Now let's drink this and I want to see what you got Mickie. Don't bore me now." Great now I have to make sure to meet the expectations of an already tipsy snob, she's probably had more to drink then what I have seen. No matter, let's get this over with. What's the worst that can happen? I downed the shot within seconds and somehow the glass magically disappeared out of my hand but fuck it, I am already starting to feel better about this place. "Dance with me now."

"Geez fine, you are being so bossy right now." And that surprising doesn't annoy the fuck out of me, hell if this wears off, I am going to need her to fetch me more. I probably should have had more in the limo.

"You say that if it's a bad thing."

"Sometimes you annoy the fuck out of me."

"Oh look at you loosening up doll, this is the side I want to see more often. No need to be so tense around me." I was expecting her to get pissy with me speaking the honest truth but instead she sees it as me being playful. It could have been the tone that I spoke it in or maybe the fact that the brunette is high as fuck and tipsy. I felt her hand grab onto me. It wasn't a second later that she pulled me closer to her almost colliding our bodies together. Something such as this should be bothering me, I shouldn't want to be this close to this bitch. But as our bodies started to move together to the rhythm it almost felt ...right. It was different dancing with a man, it felt smoother. No rough hands hugging your curves and roaming your body. It's natural, especially when you have a dance partner that is use to dancing in such a manner. Daisy's hands rested against my hips guiding me to stay in sync with her. For the next several songs, I zoned out to listen to the music. ' _In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart. Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art. But you don't know me, and soon you won't forget, bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent._ ' Sometimes the music really speaks to me, everyone usually has that dark side to them. Mine definitely comes out whenever I drink, then again most people are the same way so I'm not really special in that regard. One of her hands started slowly trailing up my thigh, her head resting right in the crook of my neck. ' _Better beware I go bump in the night, Devil-may-care with a lust for life. And I know you, can't resist me. Soon though you, are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life!'_ "I underestimated you doll.."

"Most people do." I spoke in a pretty cocky tone of my own as I turned to face the brunette. Daisy only smiled as she closed the space between us once again but this time, I took the lead. It was her turn to grind her body against me and my turn to guide her curves in sync with mine. She was definitely better at this than I was, for sure. She seems to live her life like this, not the best lifestyle but it fits for some people. ' _I can be the bitch, I can play the whore. Or your fairytale princess, who could ask for more? A touch of wicked, a pinch of risqué. Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy.'_ "Damn, you are good at this."

"Flattery gets you everywhere, sweetie." Her tone almost seductive as she continued to move against me. It's this weird heated connection that I am feeling, the way that her body fits against mine. My senses were trying to take over me, the urge for my hands to roam her body grew by the second. Mickie, you don't need to do anything stupid. But then again, it's been a while since I have been this heated with a woman. ' _Better be scared, better be afraid. Now that the beast is out of her cage. And I know you, wanna risk it. Soon though you, are so addicted.'_ Then again, how can you not whenever you have a nice ass grinding against your crotch. My hands slowly moved down her hips onto her thighs, she almost shivered at the contact. Her dress was slightly shorter than mine. It would make exploration pretty easy. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Hey, I am tired. I am going to go rest for a bit. Is that okay, your majesty?" I whispered with sarcasm dripping from my voice into her ear. I didn't know that I could even dance for this long but I am exhausted. I don't know how she does it, I already feel like I am sweaty. Then again, the sexual tension in this place is through the roof.

Her hand wrapped around my neck, she didn't even face me. I could hear her panting softly, she was exhausted too. "I could use a breather myself, maybe another drink or I might go out to the limo to make another bowl."

"Haven't you had enough for tonight?" I asked as I grabbed onto her hand and started leading her through the crowd. She's already so fucking out of it, and I don't feel like babysitting a grown woman. Surprising, Daisy hasn't really ran off and mainly stayed with me expect whenever it comes to getting seducing people for drinks. Or that's what I thinking anyways, that's the only thing that she could do.

"Tisk, what are you my mother?"

"No because if I was you wouldn't be acting like this."

"I don't think you can handle this, Mickie." It was the slight purr in her voice that made that come out as something sexual. Either that or my intoxicated mind took that in such a perverted sense.

"Honey, you don't know what I am capable of." I purred back at the brunette, who only smirked at my retort but didn't verbally respond to it. Great, that isn't what I wanted to say but different words came out. I am going to end up digging a deep hole for myself, aren't I? Finally we made it off the crowded dance floor and I lead the brunette over toward the bar counter so we could sit on the stools. Thankfully, there were some free on the end because I wasn't in the mood to have random fucks hit on me. Maybe if they are attractive then I might consider it, who knows. That kind of made me sound like a bitch, I don't think that I care at the moment. We took our seats and just started talking about whatever crossed our minds, which I guess is better than silence.

"WONDERFUL! I finally found you, Lady Daisy." There was this weird voice of a male from behind followed by some weird fucking cackle. Do you have something stuck in your throat buddy? I turn around to see a tall man with the weirdest hair that I have ever seen, it was black with just a singular white streak in the front. It looks like he shoved a fork in an electric socket or is he trying to be the bride of Frankenstein? "I have the path to an DELIGHTFUL experience here."

"I thought I told you to call me Matt," Daisy said sternly, standing up to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is why I prefer your brother, he at least has the intelligence to follow directions."

"But with me, you can have a different experience and quickly be WOKEN just as I have."

What the hell is this freak talking about, I am so confused? But the bigger question is, do I even want to know what the fuck is Matt talking about? Probably on some major drugs, for sure.. I can just tell by looking at him. Wait, is this who she was talking to on the phone? "Shut up, and come with me. Doll, I will be back after I deal with this." Daisy didn't say anything more and walked toward the entrance with that weirdo. Great because I was tempted to punch him if he didn't shut up. His way of speaking just annoyed the fuck out of me.

I don't know how long I am going to be myself but I can enjoy some peace and quiet I guess. Well not really because it's a crowded nightclub and music is still playing pretty loud. I can hear people laughing and some even screaming at the top of their lungs. I had to get me a glass of water, the last thing that I want is to wake up with a massive hangover; I am going to cut myself off for the night. Especially since I have work at some point tomorrow, fuck I didn't check for the exact time before I left. Oh well, maybe I will remember to do so whenever I get home. "What's a sexy lady like you sitting all by yourself for?" I know that guy is talking to someone like me. I turned my head back to see someone behind me. Why does he seem so familiar? I swear that I have seen him somewhere before, but it's not coming to me now. The first thing that I noticed was his arms, they were pretty jacked and covered with tattoos. Blue eyes that could pierce through your soul. He had very short dark hair, and was at least a foot taller than me. By the way that he dresses, this guy either has money or is a pure ladies man...maybe both.

"I am here with a friend." I don't know how long said 'friend' is going to be but I hope she didn't just ditch me for that weird fuck.

"Now what kind of friend leaves you all alone like that? Not one I would like to be around." He tried reasoning with me as he took his seat in the stool next to mine. "I feel like I have seen you around before not here, but somewhere." He was thinking the exact same thing that I was thinking, but where I have I seen him before? This is actually bugging me now. "So beautiful, what can I call you?"

"My name is Mickie." There is something about him that's unsettling, I can't put my finger on it.

"Ah, that's a pretty name. So what do you say, Mickie, want to chill for a bit? We can ditch this place if you want, my place is better. Nice pool, a home theater and even a huge hot tub big enough for two. You'll like it." That is every man's game, just trying to get me back to your place so you can score, huh? I might be a little tipsy but I am not easy.

"Thanks for the offer but I am not interested. I have to go." I am going to find Daisy so we can just get the hell out of here. If we aren't going to leave here, I am going to follow her around so I am not alone again. I don't need guys hitting on me left and right, I feel uncomfortable.

I stood up from my seat and started walking in the general direction that the rich bitch walked in. Only to be stopped by this jerkwad grabbing my arm and spinning me back around to face. I am not going to lie, the way that he was looking at me terrified me. "Look, ladies don't turn me down. I am sure that I can convince you to change your mind."

"Get the fuck away from her, Orton. She's with me!" A voice that I was actually happy to hear called out, and the taller man looked behind me with a smirk on his face. Oh jesus christ, hopefully Daisy doesn't fall for this charm of his. But she called him Orton, wait a second I know who this asshole is now..Randy Orton. He is friends with Cena, and a part of the football team. The brunette walked over and shoved him away enough for him to release his grip on me. Ouch, that actually hurt.

"Nice to see that you are still fucked up like usual." Randy spoke nonchalantly over toward the brunette, who seemed livid at this point. "Oh? And as I last remember it, you were with me."

"Not anymore scumbag, but Mickie's with me and you can't have her." She spat back. Oh for fuck's sake, are these two are dating, aren't they? Or they were, it sounds like they have broken up and Daisy doesn't want any part of.

"Weren't saying that when we were together, now were you? You were only saying my name." This is not something that I don't want to be hearing right now. Why do I have to find drama even whenever I am away from school?

"S-Shut up, I want nothing to do with your ass anymore, Randal. So go eye someone else.." The brunette spoke almost embarrassed that I heard that or something. I can already tell that this relationship was probably toxic from day one. I don't know how long they last but it couldn't have been that long. Who am I to judge? She's a bitch and Randy's an asshole.. Of course that doesn't work well together.

"Sure you don't slut, I remember you saying that last time. But ladies like you, always come back for more. I believe that happened the last, four or fives times now. Not that I am keeping count or anything. So try saying something new for next time." He is being such a dick right now, no one is perfect and who's to say that he is the reason why she's like this. I almost feel sorry for Daisy right now, her facial expression is saying it all. It's an unhealthy mixture of being angry and sad at the same time.

"Don't talk to her like that! I don't know or care about your history with each other but she is my friend.." I can't believe that I actually spoke up, that I actually called her my friend. Judging from the look on Daisy's face, she was surprised to hear that for herself. A small smile graced her lips meanwhile Randy just looked annoyed at me. He is just pissing me off the way he is treating everyone. "You call yourself a man, a real man doesn't disrespect women even if they yell at you. A real man doesn't use a woman's insecurities against them-"

Orton only laughed, "Oh? She's got you brainwashed pretty good, doesn't she? I would be doing you favor if you came with me. This trash would only get you in trouble. Has Daisy been sober a single day since you known her?"

"I don't know what I ever saw in you.." She mumbled out to herself but I was close enough to hear it. I am done listening to this prick. He is trying to paint her as some druggie and I have only seen her smoke an occasional bowl and drink some. It's not like she's doing anything hardcore, not around me anyways. We are getting out of here and I don't care what excuse the brunette might come up with to stay. Grabbing a hold of her hand, Daisy only looked at me with confused eyes. "Mickie?" Staying and arguing with an ex is never good for either side, I should know. Nothing positive ever comes out of it.

"We are leaving, now. Let's go." I could care less if she doesn't appreciate my tone with her but I am not going to stand by and let her get bullied by some man. Even if I don't understand the whole story between them, a man shouldn't harass a woman in such a way. This is hilarious to me because I am doing something that no one would ever do for me...I mean with a few exceptions, I hardly know Daisy. I could have walked away and find another way home once she went off with Matt but I didn't. Besides that douchebag ruining everything, I actually had a pretty good time. "Don't listen to him, he's just an asshole."

"He use to not be like that, Randy was.. different or so I thought. Whatever I am over it, my mood is killed. I suppose I need to wake up Ziggles so he can drive us home." Daisy motioned for me to stay over by the back of the limo as the brunette her way over toward the passenger side door. She banged on the window as hard as she could muster up. "Come on Fuckboi, I didn't give you permission to nap on the job. Are you unable to be a gentleman and open the door for us?" That caused me to let out a laugh that I couldn't control the volume of as the blonde man scrambled to quickly get out of the limo and run around toward the back. I have never heard a more fitting nickname for Dolph in my entire life. "We are taking Mickie home now so chop chop, we don't like waiting now, do we Mickie?"

"No, we don't. So open the door Fuckboi, time is ticking." I responded back in my own snobby tone as Daisy just let out this little chuckle. Dolph didn't say anything to us, not like he has the balls too. He hates me but I don't care. Daisy has him wrapped around her finger so he won't disobey her. Ziggles opened the door and I followed the brunette back inside the vehicle. I laughed. "Oh that was too fun."

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed but I suppose he will have to suffice." Daisy went to digging into the cabinets for the glasses once again, maybe I should tell her not to drink anymore for tonight. It's not like the brunette would listen to me anyways. We sat in silence for a few minutes while Daisy continued to drink some more wine after being angered by Randy. I didn't want to spark any unnecessary conversation and possibly anger her. Right now, I am able to tolerate her. A sigh left her lips and she crossed her legs, "Listen.. Um.. thanks for earlier, it.. meant a lot."

Holy cow, the snob actually gave me a proper thank you. I never thought I would see the day. "I should be thanking you too, you came in for the rescue first."

I have no idea what would have happened if she hadn't had shown up sooner. Randy seems to be more aggressive than I would have first thought. I mean he just breathe 'asshole'. "I have impeccable timing what can I say but you are welcome." Once again silence fell upon us while I just stared down at my phone. Scrolling through social media to at least do something that would pass time slightly. Part of me really wants to post the selfie that I actually took with the brunette earlier tonight at the club. I would love to rub it in people's faces that someone that has a high status is pretty friendly with a fatty like me. Oh Layla, Michelle and Alexa would lay an egg and couldn't do anything about it. "Out of curiosity doll, what do you do whenever ya know aren't at school or work?" Is Daisy trying to make small talk with me right now? Normally the spotlight is on her and never cares about the interest of other people.

"Uh.. I hang out with Maria and Kat mostly.. Let's see, I write music whenever I am inspired. But here lately, there hasn't been much to work with."

"Music?" A voice showed slight surprise but also curiosity, I seriously didn't think she was actually serious about learning my hobbies. "Like.. in a band or are you a solo artist?"

"I am a solo artist, right now I only have one song completed but I have a few others that are about halfway there. I learned how to play the guitar at a young age." I also learned how to play the violin at a young age as well. My mom paid for my lessons for about two years and after that, it helped me decide what I wanted to do in life.

She leaned over closer to me with a grin on her face, finger twirling a strand of my hair. I don't understand what's going on or how I feel about being this close to her. "Well Miss Rockstar, how do I get an invitation to one of your private concerts?" Okay I am confused, is she flirting with me or just that wasted? Most likely the second one, that one makes sense.

"I don't know, I will have to see when I can pencil you down for." I retorted back to her in a sarcastic manner which got the brunette to give me this cute ass pouty face.

"Well remember doll, I have the money to make it worth your while. Oh I just remembered.. gimme a second I put it somewhere." That's whenever she started digging around in her purse only to give a confused look, she must not remember whenever she put it. Daisy tapped her chin for a second like she was thinking, before reaching down the front of her chest. Right because I always store everything in my boobs too. She's wasn't going to be stupid enough to take her pocketbook into a crowded area like this. She pulled out a pretty thick stack of cash, it couldn't even begin to try and estimate how much is there. "I almost forgot that I always put my money there." I feel like this is unintentional on her behalf but she's kinda rubbing her money in my face. After separating a few bills from the stack, Daisy smirked. "Here doll, this is for you." She cooed over while placing the money in my cleavage like I am a stripper of something. I guess it was the expression on my face but the brunette exploded with laughter so much so that she was almost crying. It was pretty funny though, I am seeing a different side of her here tonight only because she's wasted.

"You're drunk."

"I know." There was no denying her weird ass behavior but once again it got really awkward again with neither of us saying anything. I decided to finally grabbed the money that was in my boobs and started to count it. One, two, three.. holy shit, Daisy handed me three hundred dollars just for tutoring for three days? I wasn't expecting it to be this easy maybe.. maybe this won't be so bad. The car came to a complete stop which probably meant that we had stopped at a red light or arrived at my place. My question was answered whenever Dolph opened the back door for us. Daisy was the first to climb out which surprised me because I don't see why the brunette is getting out. I followed behind her.

"Hey." Those hazel orbs looked over to me as we stopped at my front door. "I.. um had a pretty great time tonight." I was betting that it was going to be a complete disaster, besides the Randy incident, I was wrong.

"Well doll, that is what happens whenever you hang out with me." It was at this moment that the brunette did something that caught me off guard. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into an embrace. Uh.. This is awkward again. I mean we aren't really buddy buddy, merely acquaintances. "We should go out more often.. I had fun with you." It was the tone that showed how genuine that statement was. I returned the hug which got another smile out of her. I gave a smile of my own and nodded my head yes to her statement. Wait, did I really just agree to hang out with this snob again? Mickie, you have too much alcohol in you.. get inside your fucking house. "Um..Doll.." Daisy trailed off after I released my hold on her but the brunette didn't lift the embrace. Her eyes would periodically look at me and then would dart away and this action repeated for about thirty seconds or so. The brunette was nibbling slightly on her bottom lip which is normally a sign of nervousness. What is there to be nervous about? A loud noise caught the attention of the brunette in front of me, her eyes went behind me. She arms quickly unwrapped around me. "Good night."

"Yeah Night." With a nod, Daisy turned around and walked her way back toward the limo.

"I thought I heard someone conversing outside. Glad to see that the party animal is finally back home." That accented voice caused me to turn around and embrace the slightly younger woman. Isn't that sweet, Katarina waited up for me to make sure that I returned home. "Love, how much did you have to drink? Your breath reeks of alcohol."

"Enough but I'm not drunk." I might be a little bit tipsy, but I am almost completely in control of my actions.. kinda.. sorta.. I made a few questionable choices tonight but everything turned out okay, well that still surprises me. "Want to watch some movies?"

"Of course love, I will watch one for about twenty before you crash. Ria is also downstairs but she crashed about thirty minutes ago. I can wake her up now so she knows that you are home safely." It's sad to say that I will probably fall to sleep as soon as I get comfortable in my bed. But tomorrow instead of being in the comfort of my own home, I have to deal with the public because I have to make money somehow. Hopefully, I won't have a massive hangover and it's won't be that bad.

 **Author's Note: I managed to introduce a lot of characters this chapter.. From some of the bitches in the cheer squad to Matt and finally Randy Orton. Might I also add that Alexa and Nia are so fucking cute together. I meant to have this up earlier in the week but I have been sick since Saturday with a sinus infection.. Fuck my life. I do however wish to point out something, this story is going to be pretty slow paced.. It's going to have plenty of time to build relationships, friendships, and develop the characters probably. I never like to rush my stories (I was guilty of that when I started but I was shit at the time). Alexa and Mickie are going to happen, the keyword is eventually. When? Where? How? Why? You are going to have to walk this lesbian journey with me. ;)**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	5. Shooting Blanks

**Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Alexa's POV**

 _Saturday Morning.._

Everyday it seems harder to even open my eyes, it's not even that I am tired however I am pretty content with where I am. After hanging out with Nia yesterday after practice, I have been nowhere else but in the comfort of my man's arms. This is where I would rather be and since his parents went out of town, we have all the privacy in the world. Last night was the first time in a couple months that we have been intimate. I haven't really been in the mood. But unlike most guys, Murph wasn't going to overpush said boundaries, he is willingly to wait until I want it. Like what I am thinking, sex with Murphy is amazing so why don't I want it? Who knows because I sure as hell don't. Looking over at the clock, I realized that it was about noonish. I slept several hours longer than usual but then again, I did get a pretty intense workout if you know what I mean. It took several minutes to piece together the fact that I was resting against his chest the entire time, he hasn't woken up either. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him, he looks really cute whenever he is sleeping, not snoring either for once. Letting out a sigh, I was careful not to move around too much while getting off the bed. I went to stand up but quickly felt extremely light headed which happens from time to time. "Shit." That's what you get Alexa for trying to get up so fast. Now let's see, where in the hell did all my clothes end up going last night. My shirt managed to get all the way in the corner over there and my bra is on the dresser.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up, I see." A hand pressed against my back slightly which caused me to shiver, I glanced back to see Murph with a smug grin on his face. He was awake this entire time..

"How long have you been awake?" I spoke in monotone over toward the Australian man.

"About an hour, but I didn't want to wake you up. I learned not to do that after last time." A small laugh escaped me whenever I could perfectly recall that point in time. But that was different since we had to wake up super early on a Saturday which is not okay. I can hardly get up and make it to school. I am always tired here recently, being a young adult is pretty shit.

"Yeah sorry about that.. Want to go on a run with me?"

"You are becoming a bit of an exercise nut, aren't you babe? What's that about?" He said in a joking manner and I only narrowed my eyes at him. Doesn't he realize how hard I work to obtain the body that people idolize? The constant working out and the strict diet that I stay on to be fit. If I start slacking off such things like that would become an addictive habit and I might get fat like Piggie James. Oh just thinking about that makes me sick, hell I even feel like I have fat rolls now, I have to get rid of that.

"Are you coming or not?" He didn't give an immediate response so I am taking that as a no. I am going to just work on getting dressed and head out whenever I am done with that.

"Wouldn't you want to have breakfast first? You barely ate any of the supper that I made you after the game." It was a sweet gesture for him to actually cook something for me instead of going out to those disgusting fast food restaurants. I didn't have the heart to tell him no. All I could manage was a few bites and the rest of it was me just playing with the food on my plate with my fork, it's a weird habit I have.

"No. I am not really all that hungry and you know that I went with Nia to get food after practice. It filled me up. Better yet, I will see if Michelle wants to come with me if that's okay with you." Chelle only lives a few blocks away from where Murphy lives and she loves working out too. Maybe the blonde is with her bestie and we can all chill or something.

"If that's what you want babe, just promise you won't leave me for too long." That's what I love about him, he doesn't try to control what I do or who I hang out with. I am the same way, he can do whatever he wants because I know at the day of the day.. He is my man and nothing is changing that.

"Of course not, I love you." It didn't take me that long to finish getting myself dressed and putting my hair up in a ponytail. I wasn't going to deal with it being a mess while I run. I will need to shower and stuff whenever I get back anyways. He wants to take me out somewhere later tonight and I want to look my best for that. "See you soon sexy." I gave him a peck on the lips as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay my little Goddess, tell Chelle I said hi."

The weather was pretty perfect for an early afternoon run, it wasn't blistering hot and there was a slight breeze. Traffic wasn't that heavy so I don't have to worry about the perverts that like to stare and whistle. I get that I am hot but can you not? Maybe I should give Chelle a call first before I run all the way over there only to find out she isn't home. I mean it would be good exercise but I love going down to this massive park. It's so peaceful and sometimes I love to just sit there and think about things. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled through my contacts until I finally reached one of my closest friends and hit the call button. "Hey LexiBoo, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I am out on a run right now and if you weren't busy I thought maybe you would want to come with." I would prefer to not go alone but if that is the case, I could always go the opposite way and chill with Nia for a bit.

"Yeah sure, head on over and I'll be ready by the time you get here." With a simple response and goodbye, I hung up the phone and tucked it safely away. It would be nice to get some time with Chelle, I don't really get to hang with her unless her boyfriend or her best friend is around. Don't get me wrong, I love Mark, he's a cool guy but that doesn't mean he is not intimidating. He is like almost seven feet tall with piercing eyes that take your soul away. They have been living together for the past several months now and have been together for about a year now I believe. The run down to her place was a pretty good warm up, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't starting to get tired yet. Everyday seems to get harder and harder for me to keep up the pace from the previous day. I want to question why but this gives me the opportunity to test my limits and to keep pushing myself even further.

Making my way to the front door, it opened before I could even knock and there stood the older blonde with a grin on her face. "Hey Lexi, took you long enough I was starting to get bored." Sometimes we tend to make our little workouts a competition, and that's her way of taunting me. That bitch, I will show her who is superior.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Michelle, now does it? I am the Goddess around here."

"I see no Goddess, just an delusional woman that can't understand that's she not worthy enough to even kiss my boot." The staredown lasted for a couple seconds before a chuckle escaped both of our lips. The blonde woman had her hair nicely pulled back with it being curly right at the tips, but one thing that I hate is how good her body looks. It's almost perfect and I hate that I am somewhat envious of the form she takes. I mean it only makes sense that one of the most popular girls in school be the best looking, she's the captain of all the sport teams Michelle is on. Maybe that's why I try to work out with her, to get those secrets to make my body that great. Tch, you didn't hear any of that. "Let's go see if Layla's home, it will be a good run for us."

"Wait, haven't you talked to her today at all?" The taller woman just shook her head in response as we started to head in the opposite direction that I came from. Something really seems fishy about that because I rarely see these two apart unless Michelle is with Mark, they are inseparable.

"No, she was over at my place last night before she answered a phone call. I didn't hear who she was talking to but she practically rushed out the door. The only thing I heard her say was, 'That bastard again'. Layla said she would talk to me later and that was like at one in the morning." Who would have to be on the other line for the British woman to just rush away from her best friend like that? It seems pretty important so I am assuming that we might learn the details about it later. Maybe the brunette is still sleeping and she hates being disturbed from her precious beauty sleep. "What's the matter shortstuff, is that all you got?" I heard her voice state in a mocking tone as I finally snapped out of my thoughts to see that she was further ahead of me. For fuck sakes, it's because of her long ass legs. "Move those little legs of yours!"

"Fuck you for being so fucking tall, I am going to kick your ass when I catch up to you."

"Like you can reach it anyways.."

"That's it McCool, you are asking for it.." My body kept moving forward and my pace sped up in order to catch up with the blonde woman. The only advantage she has against me is those long legs of hers, she isn't that fast. I am the best woman on my track team, no one can outrun me without a long fight. It's the adrenaline of doing this that makes me continue to push myself harder, I feel more alive doing what I love. I love to be fit. My heart's pumping so fast I feel like it's going to burst, that's whenever things were starting to crumble around me. Everything was starting to spin, the distance between Michelle and I was getting further and further apart. She was drifting away from me becoming a figure I couldn't identify. Not again..already? I need to slow down, I need to stop and regain my composure before the blonde in front of me figures out somethings wrong. "Fu-" I couldn't feel like my legs anymore as my body just seemed to gravitate toward the floor. Thankfully my knees took the brute force of the fall and I was able to extend my hands out to prevent further damage. Shit..

"Lexi, shit are you okay?" Michelle's voice caused me to look in front of me to see her running back toward me. Sweat was rolling down my face and my vision wasn't a hundred percent, everything was still blurry. My body didn't want to respond to me, I wanted to stand back up and shrug this whole thing off. "Lex?"

"I guess I just pushed myself too far these past few days. You win this time McCool." I flashed a small smile over to her playing it off like it was nothing serious. Next time though is a different story, I hate losing even if it's trivial things like this. The taller blonde crouched down slightly and extended her hand out to help me up. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me back up to my feet, everything was still spinning slightly. My hand went over one of my eyes, I shut them for a brief second. "Thanks."

"Let's take it easy for now, are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Must have been the heat."

"Good, we can walk and hopefully Layla is home. She still hasn't messaged me back yet." The older blonde seems pretty worried about her best friend, it's probably nothing to worry about though. We stayed quiet for a good portion of the walk, my eyes glanced around at the surroundings while I was trying to make sure that my breathing was slowing down. I wasn't sweating as much which is good. The next house that we passed was something very familiar with its massive gate and long driveway. It would be a decent walk to ascend up the hill but to my surprise, the gate was open. Normally everytime that I have previously came here, the gate was sealed and there were several workers walking throughout the property. They have several security guards that guard the premises, male and female alike. Daisy's mansion is a couple blocks from Lay's house, apparently that have been best friends for a while and allows hangs out together. Does that mean that maybe the British woman is with her? I mean that would make the most sense since she's not with Chelle. A Goddess like myself deserves a palace such as this, peasants that do whatever I command. One day, I will achieve such a dream. "Tch." She made a small noise before walking past the gate, I sense something there but I can't place my finger on it.

"Michelle, if Layla isn't answering her phone.. Do you think that she's possibly with Daisy?" I mean, it wouldn't hurt to check while we are here. I would hate to have to circle back here if Layla isn't home. I pulled out my phone and decided to save us the trouble and made an attempt to call her. However I was immediately sent to voicemail, her phone is never off. Why the hell is her phone not on anyways? Whatever she went to attend to last night must have been important.

The blonde scoffed and turned back to face me, her eyes darted over toward the mansion and back to me. "I doubt it, I mean you do know that Daisy was hanging out with Piggie last night right? Like why would someone like her want to be seen with that abomination?"

A laugh escaped my lips, "Seriously, Chelle. That's a good one. She's not dumb enough to hang out with Piggy in public. I hope she bleached her eyes out afterwards."

Michelle let out a chuckle before her eyes drifted down toward her phone. Her finger flicked across the screen several times like she was scrolling through feed.. probably on Facebook or Instagram. "Take a look at this picture from her Instagram then, this was last night at the Underground."

She flipped the phone around so that I could take a look at it. Layla was correct in her assumption I would like to think. Mero is working on befriending Mickie in order for it to be easier on us. Oh, she's going to want to move out of the country after all this. Poor thing, not really though. "Daisy went and thought ahead, she took her somewhere dark so she wouldn't have to at her ugly face too much. But anyways, I suggest that we go check and see if Lay is around here. No sense in going all the way to her place if she was here all along." I pointed up the hill and noticed that the blonde nodded her head slightly.

"Okay." McCool chuckled, looking back down at her cellphone. We both started making up the long driveway while I started looking around at the surroundings. It looks like they are constructing something over by the flower garden, maybe a gazebo. The dirt that was once there was replaced with concrete and new bushes and flower have taken their place. I don't even know why the mansion has some of the things it has. Maybe it's purely for design, I mean this family even pays to have people tend to the garden. "You know Lexi, I think that this situation needs to stop before it really starts. She's obviously using Daisy."

This is not an outcome that crossed my mind. Mickie doesn't seem like that type person, she's pretty fragile mentally anyways. The brunette doesn't have a mean bone in her chubby body. "How so?"

"Really Alexa, are you that really clueless about how that could be accomplished. Think about it for a second, if you wanted to stop the bullying from the popular girls, what would you do? You try to befriend one that is respected by everyone. She really thinks that she can fit in with the likes of us. No, no.. I will enlighten her myself that isn't how this works, she thinks that Daisy is going to protect her from us. Boy is Piggie wrong, Daisy is the one that she should be most afraid of." Michelle's mind has a great way of thinking, I swear that somewhere deep inside she's a borderline genius. The blonde comes up with all the brilliant ideas to torment our victims, if Layla doesn't already have something up her sleeve. "Layla does trust her, they have been pretty close since Lay moved here. I mean Daisy was one of the first girls she met. However there is a small part of me that doubts that and I don't want to verbally express that to Lay. That would only upset her."

"Are you trying to say that you don't trust your best friend, Chelle that doesn't sound like you?" That actually left me pretty puzzled if that was what the blonde is saying.

"Of course not Alexa, I trust Layla.. It's her other 'bestie' that I don't trust. Whatever, don't say anything about it and let's go see if she's here or not." Michelle glared over to me before starting the long walk up the driveway.

I am not an idiot and my first speculation seems to be correct, there is obviously some jealousy going on between the blonde and other brunette. Michelle and Layla are pretty much inseparable though so she has nothing to worry about. We remained pretty silent as we walked up the hill, I didn't want to say anything to annoy her further. Unfortunately I have to be wary of Michelle, she could ruin me as could Lay but I am not letting that happen. "Hold it!" An unfamiliar female voice screamed which caused my head to snap over to see two women walking over toward us and judging by the uniform, they are guards. The first one was a woman of African American descent, long curly black hair and a stern look on her face that means business. She wasn't much taller than I was but her figure told me that I wouldn't even want to try my luck against her. The next woman had to be in between about Nia and Chelle's height with arms that could probably pop my head off. Long flowing black hair with a soft smile on her face which was the opposite of the other lady. "We weren't informed of any visitors." Said the tall bitch. Thank God, she can't read minds.

"We were just coming to see if Layla was here with Daisy." That is definitely not how I would have phrased it Michelle. Part of me wants to say, 'well you shouldn't have left the gate open if you didn't want visitors you dumb fucks.' I am not going too because I don't want to die.

"What business do you have with Miss El?" Said the stern shorter woman, referring to Layla with her last name..so they know exactly who we are talking about.

"Relax Jazz, they are probably friends with her and the young Miss. They don't pose any kind of threat."

"How do you know that Chyna? Even the most innocent looking ones can be a dangerous threat." The woman now known as Jazz spoke in a stern tone motioning over toward the two of us. I get it, one's a total sweetheart and the other is a cunt. Doesn't it always seem to work out that way?

"Layla left my friend Michelle's house pretty late last night and hasn't called or answered us back. We are worried about her. We know that she is close with Daisy and thought we would stop by to see if she was here." I mustered up the fakest happy tone I could because honestly these two are annoying me at this point.

"No need to worry, Miss El has been here since this late last night. I am not sure if she has woken up yet but we can go check for you. Stay here." Chyna was the one to speak to us before turning and walking toward the door with her companion. Both of them were exchanging words back and forth, most likely Jazz is chewing her out for being so nonchalant with us. Who cares, just bring us Lay so we can get out of here.

Opening the door, I noticed a blonde woman peek her head out to look over at us. She motioned over to the women before they disappeared out of our sight. The women in the maid outfit were her way outside to us, a wide grin on her face. Her outfit wasn't the normal color scheme, the white was replaced with a pastel pink color, a cherry was on her breast. Her hair was neatly pulled up with curls throughout, the blonde was wearing a pair of pink roller skates. She is reminding me of a 50's diner girl. "Hello you must be friends of the young Madam, is there anything I can get for you?"

I wasn't originally going to respond to her but at the same time, you can't refuse free service. Plus this heat is really been getting to me, I am parched. "I would like a water." She nodded her head and turned to Michelle, who just declined the woman's offer. The maid skated her way back into the house and I looked over to my friend. "This is annoying."

"Tell me about it." Michelle scoffed, keeping her eyes glued to the door. One thing that I find hilarious is that the maid of all people realized that we were friends of Daisy's and welcomed us with open arms. The guards are pretty stupid, plus they didn't even bother to close the gate.

A couple minutes past before the maid rolled her way back out to give me my bottle of water. I flashed a smile her way before realizing that the guards were coming back outside. Great. That isn't what I wanted to see, move along dumbasses. There was someone following behind them and she didn't pay us too much attention. "Thank you Cherry, that will be all." Wow original name, I should have guess that from the fruit on her outfit.

"Chelle! Lexi, what are you guys doing here!" An accented voice appeared from behind Daisy, who finally looked back over in our direction. She let go of Daisy's hand and rushed over to our sides, giving us a short embrace. Fucking finally..

"Michelle was getting worried about you since you hadn't answered her." I said with a cheeky grin knowing that it would annoy the blonde slightly.

"Oh Chelle, you are such a great friend but there was never a need to worry." Layla spoke nonchalantly looking back over to the brunette with a grin. The owner of this place didn't really do much, just smile and started walking away. "Oh, you are going to just walk away without a proper goodbye. I see how it is." The British women said with the best pouty face she could muster up. Hm, Lay being playful isn't a common sight, unless it's in the form of torment.

"I will see you around, I have somewhere that I need to go. I'll message you in a bit. Chow sweetie." Instead of getting in a limo or even her own car, she started walking down the hill toward the gate. Oh I see how it is, she doesn't even acknowledge our existence and only talks to Layla. I see where we stand with the likes of her. Just because she has money, she thinks that she is queen of the mountain.. I am the Goddess here bitch and I will prove it to you and all the others.

"Why don't you have Dolph drive you to your destination?" Jazz asked as Daisy turned back to look over to her guards.

"No thanks."

"At least let me accompany you, young Miss, walking alone isn't safe." Chyna was the one to speak now.

"I get that you guys always want to be around me and all, I mean who wouldn't. But I am fully capable of walking alone to my destination. Don't annoy me. Chow." That monotone expression turned into a glare and the brunette turned her heels and started down the driveway.

"God, she is going to be just like Rena, isn't she?" Jazz shivered slightly, you are telling me that the brunette can intimidate someone like her. Maybe it's the look in her eyes, who knows. I am not afraid of her.

"Don't let her hear you Jazz but no, I have a feeling in my gut that she is going to be worse than her mother. Don't press your luck, remember she fired Tamina for absolutely no reason whatsoever that I am aware of. That's how you became her personal guard, I have been with the young Miss for a couple years now." The black haired woman was speaking over toward Jazz before they started walking back toward the house.

"So what's the gameplan ladies, or did you even think that far ahead?" Layla spoke slinging her bag over her shoulder and started making her way down the driveway by herself. She waited several seconds while the two of us just exchanged glances to each other, the British woman snapped her fingers. "Well?" Her dark eyes snapped back over toward us in a glare like fashion. Motherfucker, now that's scary.

"Well Lexi and I figured that you would want to join in on the fun whenever it comes to playing with the Piggie. We know how much you love playing with the farm animals." Michelle was quick to come up with the best answer while we started walking to catch up to her. You never what to keep this Brit waiting.

"You know about her hanging out with Piggie last night, right?"

"Of course Lexi, it was on my wall.. She's getting closer and that's what we want. It's only a matter of time before that hideous face disappears from the school forever. So what are we going to do to make this happen girls, I am curious to know."

 **Mickie's POV**

 _Late Afternoon.._

"Mickie!" A familiar voice attracted my attention over toward the corner tables. A slightly taller brunette was enthusiastically waving her arm with a smile on her face. Okay Bayley is actually fucking cute, I can't help myself. With a small smile I went over to see if I needed to take her order and since we are so slow maybe some idle chatting will make my day better. I realized instantly that she wasn't alone and another girl was sitting with her. Someone that I have never seen before but one feature that stood out to me the most was that bright orange hair. Another thing that peaked my curiosity was on the black eye that was on the right side of her face. It's not my place to know how she obtained that though. Once I made it over to the table, Bayley instantly stood up and hugged onto me. "Mickie, hey! I forgot that you worked here!"

"Yeah, I um.. I work here part time." Sometimes I really wish that I didn't because those bitches come in here on occasion with the sole purpose of making my day shit. Bayley finally released her embrace on me keeping that wide smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

"Fantastic! Oh.. wait a minute.." The younger brunette immediately turned back to the orange haired girl sitting at the table and grabbed onto her arm. "Don't just sit there! Stand up and say hi Missy!"

The hyperactive Bayley practically pulled her up to her feet on her own strength, the other girl finally spoke. "Watch it lassie, ya almost pulled me arm out of its socket. It still hurts." Oh my god, she's Irish that was certainly not expected. I was matching a completely different voice to her face but I love accents but I assume everyone does. If not, what the fuck is wrong with you? That cheery smile disappeared and morphed into a slight frown knowing that Bayley might have hurt her friend. "It's okay, not yer fault, you hyperactive lil shit."

It was pretty funny that Bayley's mouth opened slightly at the sound of her cursing, I guess some of us still have an innocence. The brunette placed her finger over the Irish woman's lip for a split second. "Language 'lassie', anyways.. Mickie, this is my new friend, Becky Lynch. Becky, this is Mickie."

"Oi, it's nice to finally meet ya. Bayley here talked about ya quite a bit." A small gasp left Bayley's lips as a small blush appeared across her cheeks. She turned to playfully smack the Irish woman on the shoulder but refrained from doing so, she seemed embarrassed still.

"Nice to meet you as well Becky." A smile appeared across her lips as I didn't know what else to add onto this conversation. I had a lot of questions that I could ask but I might not have the time for. It's almost a matter of time before my co workers yelled at me to go back toward another table of guests. "So how did you-"

"Get this shiner..?" Becky said pointing up toward her black eye which means that she picked up on my occasional gazes to the swollen area of her face. I guess that I am not as subtle as I thought. Way to go Mickie, you are a genius.

"It's rude to interrupt people while they are speaking, Rebecca." Bayley scolded the orange haired woman referring to her with what is presumably her first name. The Irish woman just let out a sigh of defeat and looked nonchalantly over toward me with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I was going to ask how you and Bayley met."

"Same story for a different question, lassie." So somehow meeting Bayley resulted in Becky receiving a beating, or giving one in return. My eyes only narrowed as many possibilities circulated through my head. Although one of them stood there clear as day with her stupid smirking face and long, blonde hair. It's someone that we both share a class with and has harassed the innocent brunette beforehand. Alexa.. She is responsible for a lot of torment but I know that little Miss Bliss wasn't the one that actually laid her hands on Miss Lynch here. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who did it, her name is Nia Jax. "Judging by yer expression, ya already figured it out, hm?"

"You crossed paths with Alexa and Nia, didn't you?"

"Aye, so that's what the lapdog's name is. Ya are pretty knowledgeable of them yerself but sadly, that's who I had the pleasure of meeting. It wasn't intended but perhaps it was fate. Whenever I was a wee lass, I was always the victim of bullying because.. I was different from all the others. My way of thinking was different from theirs but I learned to stand up for myself. But Alexa, or whatever the fuck her name is, was grabbing a hold of Bayley's ponytail threatening to shave her head bald. She let it go but I knew deep down she had something up her sleeve. Bullies never quit or show mercy. I shoved her ass onto the ground which I can tell is something that hasn't been done a lot." That last sentence actually caught me off guard a good bit, never have I heard of anyone actually laying their hands on Bliss. No one has ever had the balls lay a finger on her and Becky here did it without a second thought. I thought about it every single day multiple times but never acted upon it. Not even to protect someone else that needed it, I couldn't protect Maria from Nia. All people have done is protect me from them, and I remain frozen in fear. This just confirms how weak I truly am, it disgusts me.

"You were my knight in shining armor, Rebecca. My hero!" Bayley once again squealed which snapped me out of my train of thought. I watched as the brunette embraced the orange haired girl while Becky gave a look I couldn't describe at the innocent one. That's so cute.

"Nah Bayley, I was just doing what I thought was right."

"It shows that you have a really good heart, you aren't the first to attempt to stand up to them.. But most of the time...no one ever helps. They only watch maybe even laugh as everything crumbles around you.." That was my way of telling the Irish student that Bayley is not the only one to receive such undeserving torment from those bitches. And she immediately understand the path I was taking the conversation, her eyes only expressed sadness while the brunette beside her frowned slightly.

"Mickie! You have some guests waiting on you, we are picking up now.." I snapped my head back to see one of my two bosses standing over at the counter. She was Korean about the same height that I am. She's doesn't look it but she's actually like forty. Long back hair that went down her back, dark eyes and goes by the name Gail Kim-Irvine. Her and her husband run this diner, she's learned a lot from him.. the perks of having a celebrity chef husband.

"I have to go guys, I'll come check on you later.."

"No problem! See you at school on Monday, Mickie."

"Nice meetin' ya lassie." I flashed a small smile their way before turning and walking toward the nearest table that had people sitting by it. Only two more hours of stupidity before I can go home and relax for the day. I am over half way done but I have to will through it, everywhere has assholes to deal with and I really need that money.

Thankfully the business had picked up but not enough to really stress over it. It made the time go by faster and I didn't drop anyone's order. No asshats were in the building except for the few middle aged men that tried to flirt with me. Holding back my urge to slap them, I would only give a small smile and nod at whatever they said with a fake thank you. It only took me about twenty minutes to get home thanks to Maria dropping me off, one day my car will actually be fixed enough to drive. The atmosphere of the house seemed off, I wasn't greeted at the door like I normally would be. That's odd.. Katarina's car was outside so she should be here. Perhaps she's taking a nap, so I am thinking about doing some more of my homework done so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds like a plan..and I want to get out of this stupid uniform. Every step echoed throughout the place with no sign of anyone in the house, it's not often that I am alone like this, I am not use to it. Maybe some alone time can do me some good. My door wasn't closed like I normally do but instead slightly cracked, that's nothing to worry about perhaps I didn't shut it after all. With a content him, I opened the door and was taken back by the sight in front of me. Say something Mickie..

"Umm.." I walk into my bedroom to see Daisy laying on my bed in surprisingly casual clothes just a tanktop and shorts. Why the hell is she is even here? The only reason I could think of was that Katarina had invited her over for some reason, I keep forgetting that they are friends. However I noticed something that was in her possession, a notebook that she was looking through. I recognized that notebook instantly as it belongs personally to me. That is my book for my lyrics. What the hell gives this bitch the right to go through my personal belongs? I decided to study her for a moment, the brunette was humming different tones to try and match the lyrics of the song she was reading. She would shake her head side to side before repeating the process again. I honestly didn't think that she was serious about my interests last night, I mean it's always about her. But I have to think about things in a different light, what if this snob was digging around my room for potential dirt for Layla? Holy shit, that could be case. ...What if it isn't though? I am so confused, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her.. But at the same time, I want to trust her. Finally I decided to speak to her. "Hey Daisy."

Her eyes looked away from my lyric book and a wide smile directed at me. "Welcome home, doll.. Kitty Kat said she wasn't sure what time you would be home, so I decided to make myself at home. Your bed is pretty comfy but nothing compared to my king size bed though."

So you decided that meant you could come into my private space and go through my personal belongings. She's laying on my bed too. And of course, she always have to compare things about me or stuff I own to her possession. Go fuck yourself. That's what I want to say but I do what to know her reasoning behind this. "And you have my notebook because... "

"I remember what we were talking about last night..I saw the guitar over there and the notebook on the dresser. I got a little bit curious. I am sorry, doll."

Wow, she actually apologized for her actions. I am impressed maybe there is hope for her after all. "I would have let you see it if you would have just asked, you know." I honestly don't know if I was telling the truth or lying here. I only really show that notebook to Maria and Katarina because they are the only ones that I trust. "It's been lacking lately, I haven't been inspired to do anything with it.. because of personal things."

"Well, we need to fix that." She rolled over on the bed so where the brunette was on her stomach and patted beside her to sit down. "Sing for me."

"What..?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, you know I hate that. Sing a song for me, I want hear one." Way to throw me under a ton of pressure bitch, I haven't song for anyone but my friends here recently. I haven't touched my guitar in like a month. Her hand was laid over the top of mine for a second which caught me off guard. "Please, doll?" I wasn't aware that such a kind word was in that vocabulary of hers. It was genuine, she saw the error of her demanding tone. She squeezed my hand gently which made me a little.. confused.. flustered. My cheeks were starting to get heated so I quickly looked away over toward my guitar. I hate having mixed emotions. I want to be angry at her because she invaded my privacy, and always demands things of me. At the same time, I am happy that someone is taking interest in my dreams. But what if I embarrass myself in front of her, would she tell anyone? Would Daisy mock me? Stage anxiety would only occasionally happen for me but normally once you get started, it all starts to go away. Why does performing in front of one person make me so nervous? "So I want this song.." Daisy started flipping the pages until she found the one that she was looking for. She flipped over the notebook to reveal her pick and it was actually my newest song I was working on. Thank God that I already know how I want to song to sound.

"Shooting Blanks, huh? Okay.. it's not finished but I will give it a go." I have only gotten about half way done with the song but if it shuts the princess up, I'll get this over with. Maybe after this I can get her to head home, I don't even really know why she is here anyways. Speaking on which, where the hell is Katarina? The German woman would have came in to greet me and ask me about my day. Is she not home at the moment? Then how did Daisy get in here, I don't want to be alone with her. I reached over to grab my guitar. My poor, precious baby I am sorry that I have been neglecting you all this time. Momma promises that she will try to be better about giving you attention. "Hold on, I am going to warm up first."

"Go ahead, I want you at your best obviously. Don't hold back on me, Mickie."

I am going to ignore that fucking tone that she always speaks with and just start playing, I am going to drown her ass out. The sooner I shut up, the sooner I get my freedom away from the snob. The weekend is the two days of freedom where I shouldn't have to be associated with her but for some reason, she's always around. The first little part that I played didn't exactly click to me so I decided to constantly change the tone around until it finally clicked for me. One day, I am hoping to have my own band that will assist me in doing all this so I can focusing on singing my songs. I guess, that shouldn't be a priority; I have to finish all of them first. Here goes nothing. " _Bang._ " Everything really started to fall into place when I started to play serious. " _Bang, Bang! ..Bang, Bang. Your fingers on the trigger, your eyes on the prize. Your sign says bring your backwards cap, can't hide that dirty mind."_ I looked over to Daisy while a smile stayed across her lips, her hand tapping her arm to the beat. I know that she is going to find things to nitpick about my singing, while trying to keep that same face on. " _You're scoping me, you're throwing me. Right into your line of fire.. Your empties on the table, your ego fills the bar. Another round might take me down, you're close but no cigar. You're playing me, relentlessly, pushing it up to the wire. Can't you see, my heart is bulletproof!"_ There is a particular name to first comes to mind whenever I think of huge egos, and that brunette is sitting right next to me. I looked back over to the older brunette as she said nothing but the look in her eyes said it all. About how speechless and mesmerized the snob was by my performance; I could already figure that she thought I wouldn't be like this. " _You're shooting blanks, there's no boom to your bang. Shooting blanks. You won't hear those angels sing, your Casanova cowboy game is on.. And those lines you're shelling out ain't real bullets cause you're shooting blanks!"_

"Honey, my Casanova cowboy game is on point.. I don't know what you are talking about. I never miss my target." Daisy retorted with a mocking tip of her imaginary cowboy hat. That caused a chuckle to almost escape me, I have to applaud that timing. I didn't know that she could have a sense of humor. Learn something new everyday, that's how the saying goes.

" _The only thing that's smoking, is the ground beneath my boots. And that last drag of my cigarette as I walked away from you."_

"Smoking isn't healthy for you." I should be the one telling you that, bitch.

" _The words you say might ricochet, might hit you where the sun don't shine. Can't you see my heart is bulletproof! You're shooting blanks, there's no boom to your bang.. Shooting blanks...!"_ I realized that these were the last lyrics that I had written down so my playing ceased. My lips curled into a smile after doing so, playing and singing help me relax and maybe my inspiration will come back to me. I spoke over to Daisy. "That's all I have.. what do you think?"

"Doll, I am going to be brutally honest here. I didn't like it." She trailed off with a serious tone etched in her voice. Great I should have known that someone like her was going to bring me down after I was in a good mood. What was I thinking? Alright so some positive outlook from this is that I can use some criticism and strive to improve next time. "I adored it. My only complaint is that the song is unfinished, it's a shame. So you are going to have to complete it here soon, understand. Your voice was something I was not expecting, doll." Oh great, nice to see that she has a sense of humor. She was pulling my leg again, I have a feeling that's going to happen more often now.

"Love, that was a sound I haven't heard in quite some time. You haven't sung or played in forever, it's been missed." That voice caused me to turn around and look toward the doorway to see a familiar face standing there. Katarina's presence hadn't been felt my entire time being home, you know like the whole ten minutes or so I have been here. My questions had been finally answered whenever I looked to see that her hair was still wrapped up in a towel. She was in the shower this entire time, I feel stupid. But why would she shower with this snob in our house? I suppose it shows that Kat trusts her. "Love, I thought you said that you were going to stay put in my bedroom. I wasn't even in there for fifteen minutes." She directed over toward Daisy, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"A woman such as myself can't be contained, you should know this Kitty Kat."

"Yeah Kitty Kat." I mocked over toward the German woman, who just rolled her eyes at the nickname the rich brunette has given here. Oh, I have a way to annoy her now, she's going to hate me. Who am I kidding? I am her favorite person.

"Perhaps I was wrong in thinking that I could leave you unattended for even the shortest amount of time, love. You need to behave yourself, I wouldn't need to get a leash for you. But no matter, you said that you had an important matter to attend to earlier.. well that's in fifteen minutes." Katarina spoke looking down at her phone and then back over to me. Knowing this important matter of Daisy's.. It's probably a party or getting some drugs from that weird fuck from the club. I believe his name was Matt.

"Motherfucker, I had completely forgotten about that. What would I do without someone like you, Kitty Kat." Sometimes it's humorous to hear someone that's so classy thought it a vulgar manner. Daisy stood up to her feet and went over toward the slightly younger woman, grabbing her bag as well.

"I suppose that you wouldn't have any competition whenever it comes to plays, or a partner on projects."

"I don't see any competition in front of me, what are you talking about?"

"Really, oh you are so full of yourself.. Get out of here, you slut."

"So rude kicking me out of your house, bitch." These two are casually going back and forth with the insults and neither one of them have lost their smirks. The brunette turns back to me with the same smile. "I will see you on Monday, doll. Finish that song for me and soon, okay chow." I mumbled at a small bye and Daisy made her way out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Katarina disappeared once again for a couple minutes to see her company out the door. Why was Daisy here anyways? Katarina hasn't ever had her over before, I would remember that snob being in my house.

But maybe it was a good thing that she was, I hadn't sung in what seems like an eternity. It felt nice to be able to do something I love again. For a brief moment, I had forgotten about everything bad that was going on in my miserable life. A small smile crossed my lips as I picked the notebook back up into my hands. Maybe.. Just maybe that dream of mine is reachable. The tone that I have for the song was leaving my lips quietly, it still isn't complete but nothing is impossible. There was this weird sensation against my back that sent a shiver up my spine, it was then that it traveled up into my hair. I recognize this feeling, those are fingers running through my hair. What the? My head snapped back to see Katarina looking at me all innocent like she didn't just almost give me a heart attack. "It's quite refreshing to see a smile on your face, love. That's the Mickie that I want to see more of." Holy fuck, I forget how quiet this woman can move, almost assassin like. I would have been dead if she was a killer, I never passed Horror 101.

"You are such a dick, you know that. You could have given me a heart attack!" I yelled playfully smacking her chest, her blue eyes widened like she was surprised before a smirk appeared across her lips.

"Au contraire love, how does that one saying go? You are what you eat, so doesn't that make you the dick?" Way to walk into that one, Mickie, you genius. But was that sentence providing me information on Katarina's possible sexuality. I know that this isn't really important, she's like a fucking sister to me but I am curious. If she doesn't eat dick then that means..

"So you like to munch on the carpet then, right Kitty Kat."

Her brow arched but nothing changed in her expression, I didn't catch her off guard. Shit. I tried. "Just because you do that too doesn't mean I follow with the crowd. None of that interests me."

"What does interest you then? I hate that everything about you is so mysterious, I know you but at the same time, I really don't." Sitting down on the bed, I waited for her to answer me. Katarina looked like she was in deep thought for a moment before sitting down next to me.

"To be honest, love.. You are what interests me." What? Did that really just leave her lips? A familiar hotness started to overcome me but I managed to contain my blush, at least I think. God, Katarina isn't subtle. "Wait, perhaps that sounded a bit.. too sexual. My apologies." Oh thank god, she wasn't meaning it in that sense, considering how close we are. That could have been super awkward. "I mean, Mickie you know that I never form such close bonds with people. I was use to being alone in my own world, I wasn't willing to let anyone in. But somehow, you came barging in and I wanted you to get out at first. But I am really glad you didn't, you are the only reason I didn't go back overseas. Your happiness is very important to me and my purpose is to stay until you achieve such happiness."

My eyes remained glued over to the European woman as she stared back waiting for a response. Out of all the answers she could have given me, such elegance like that made my heart beat a little faster. It's almost like I was overwhelmed but this was different from before. Arms quickly wrapped around her frame and pulled her into an embrace, Katarina didn't return the hug but remained still. "I love you, you sassy crumpet you."

"Technically love, I am German. Crumpets are more of a British thing." Of course this woman had to quickly correct me whenever it comes to her origins. What would I do without her though? My body almost went limp as it slowly slumps into the chest of the younger woman. My arms were involuntarily moving on their own to slither around her frame. I never felt her hands trying to pry me away I know that Kat is not affectionate person. My head nuzzled against the fabric of the her top only to notice small stains appeared there. Hm? My finger brushes against my cheek to realize that they were slightly damp. Wait.. The wetness only increased toward my eyes. Am I crying? But I am not sad, no quite the opposite. I am happy, for once in my life these are happy tears. This is such a rare occurrence..tears of joy. "Mickie." My name leaves her lips in a tone etched in concern, my head left her chest to love into those blue pools of hers. "Are you crying?" My head nods enthusiastically a smile across my face, her small smile slowly disappeared and pain echoed throughout her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know. I am happy because you made me that way. Thank you, sometimes all the good things in my life drown in my dark thoughts. I forget that they are there."

"Darkness always devours whatever it touches, but even a small source of light can brighten an entire room. That light keeps shining, it may dim down but eventually it grows brighter. What you hold dear is that light and I'll be damned if I let you fall in that void. Just saying love..You make me happy too." Her hands pressed gently onto my biceps as she gently removed herself from me, Kat stood up from the bed. Blue pools drifting over toward my guitar. "I find it rather unfair," she trailed off in monotone.

"What's unfair?"

"That you sung for Daisy and not for me." She scoffed trying to make herself sound like she's offended.

"In my defense, Daisy practically forced me to sing for her. I am not risking pissing her off." The European woman rolled her eyes while folding her arms across her chest. "You have never hung out with here before, right? I don't remember if you did." Katarina being socially would be weird since she hardly goes out anyways only with me and that's rare too.

"No, today was the first time I brought her over here; considering the circumstances of who her friends are I refrained from doing so. It's a rare occurrence but sometimes I do go over to her place." So she's been over to that massive mansion that I have heard about with however many room she said. Katarina would know more than I about how close the rich snob is with Layla, especially since they are multiple preppy bitches in that club. A hand grasped around the neck of my guitar, picking it back up and setting it on my lap. "That being said, I believe that I am owed a private concert, let's see if we can spark some inspiration, love."

 **Author's Note: You know, I was hoping to get this out much sooner, but as I explained before. I have too much on my plate, this is a good escape from everything. It makes me happy, very few things do anymore. I currently have nine days left at Toy's R Us and I work 8 of them.. Straight. One down, so many more to go. It's not getting any easier and I received more news that isn't helping. I'm trying to update more, I promised.. No anywho, to the story at hand, I introduced a fair amount of characters in this chapter, none of which will probably have a significant role. Perhaps, not sure yet. Alexa is growing on me, I love writing.. And of course snobby Daisy, and the Lasskicker, she will be a recurring character. I realized that I made an error so I will be going through the chapters and changing a small detail at some point. So Shooting Blanks is legit one of my favorite songs by Mickie Jame and we will be exploring her music more in the future. Mickie and Katarina are so adorable, it's still weird to write Kat is such a nice person.. I am so use to her being evil. Who knows, I sorta have next chapter planned in my head but who fucking knows when I will start it. Hopefully soon.. Peace my lesbo loving bitches, until next time! :)**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	6. Underlying Motives

**Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Alexa's POV**

"Alexa honey, it's six o' clock, time to get up for school." I heard a voice that I could recognize as my mother speak out to me what followed after was the slow creak of the door shutting. A long yawn left my mouth as I struggled to get myself to sit up on the mattress. The creaking of the mattress seemed to brought some company into my bedroom. It wasn't hard to figure out, all I had to do was listen to the fast tapping of little paws on the carpet floor.

"Come here Teddy, up up boy." My hand tapped the bed a couple times before I noticed his head peek up enough for me to see him. His little tail was going so fast that I swear he could have took off any second now. The little Terrier hopped up and planted himself down in my lap where my hand gravitated over to pet him. "That's my good boy." I cooed down to give a quick kiss on the nose, in return, he had slobber all over my mouth. Yep, that's how my baby gives kisses. I have had Teddy since my sophomore year in high school, a Yorkie which are a pretty expensive breed. "I don't want to go to school, Ted. It's so boring, I would rather be home with my babies that I love so much." His head cocked upwards like he was listening to every word that left my mouth. Dogs are really good listeners for the most part, I have always loved animals ever since I was a baby. I have had several dogs, cats and even a fish once. Nia will be here in about an hour or so to pick me up, so I really got to get myself moving. Every day seems to get harder, why can't school be later on the day? "Come on Teddy, Momma's got to go shower." Once again I struggled to get myself moving, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Another yawn left me as I got to my feet and started walking down the hallway toward the bathroom with my outfit for today in my grasp.

 _A little later.._

The water didn't completely succeed in waking me up even in my soaken state I felt like I could pass out at any moment. It took about forty minutes to make everything about me Goddess tier, what I wake up with a gorgeous face but nothing wrong with adding more. Today I decided to curl the ends of my hair because normally it's straighten. I need to remind myself to touch up the tips of my hair at some point, it's starting to fade out. A couple steps down the stairs, I heard a snorting sound which caused me to look down. "Aw! You were climbing up the stairs all by yourself! Mommy is so proud of you, Larry Steve." Reaching down, I scooped up the little piggie that just let out more snorts of approval. I know what you are thinking, Alexa, you seriously own a pig? I thought you hated farm animals. No, I don't. I am an avid lover of animals like I said earlier. "Let's get you a piece of apple little guy, such a good boy." I made my way down the stairs petting him all the way down, his tail was wagging so fast. Larry Steve has been a part of my family for about two months now, I had gotten him in the middle of the summer. Nia and I had gone to a pig farm, secretly I have always wanted to own a pig. I had worked part time over the summer at a local dollar store and saved up some money to purchase one myself. The caretaker explained a lot of important details about the creatures. Did you know that pigs can live up to twenty five years? I didn't. We looked over at the babies and the runt instantly stood out to me, he was the only one that didn't run over whenever the lady shook the bag of food. That's not a natural reaction and that's whenever she informed Nia and I that he was deaf. The second I saw him, we instantly connected and whenever I held him in my arms, I knew that I wasn't leaving with him. Now the origin of the name was quite hilarious, Nia was the one to come up with it. I love the name Larry but I also like the name Steve so my bestie just started calling him Larry Steve because I couldn't decided. The little oinker also took a shit on my carpet as soon as I brought him home. Mom wasn't happy about that.

I set him down on the kitchen floor and started moving my way over toward the counter. "I'll race ya." I made little jumps over toward the counter, where as he was trotting his way over realizing I was trying to play with him. He is so cute and tiny, that might not be forever though. Larry Steve can be anywhere from forty pounds to a massive five hundred pounds whenever he grows up. I will still cuddle with him all the same. He is actually potty trained and I already taught him how to sit with gestures alone obviously, the spoiled piggie sleeps in a crib downstairs. It might get moved up to my bedroom though, Larry Steve loves to cuddle with his Mommy. Opening the fridge, I pulled out a small baggie containing his favorite snack, apple slices. I crouched down to his level and held one out in front of him, "Here you go." The snorts that left him was the cutest sounds I have ever heard as he munched on his snack very messy like.

"Good morning sweetheart." It was that sweet tone that already told me the owner without making my eyes leave the adorable piglet in front of me. "Did you sleep okay, honey?"

"Yeah I did, Mom." Letting Larry Steve walk around as he pleases, maybe I can get a cute video of him playing with his favorite ball. Most of the time now, he goes outside and plays with Izzy and Teddy. They play with him just like he's another dog, it's adorable. I turned to face the red headed woman, who was over by the counter probably getting some coffee.

"Lexi, you have practice today don't you?" Right now the only day I don't have to stay after school is Wednesday because soon the softball tryouts are going to start. You bet your sweet ass that I am going to be on that team, Chelle and I run that bitch. I have done some kind of sport every since I was five years old. My father even coached my softball team; they always made sure that I had activities after school and on the weekends. Not giving a verbal response I shook my head up and down. "Alright, I will start supper late tonight or are you going over to Nia's tonight?"

"Not sure yet, I will let you know-" An abrupt sound of a car horn stopped my train of thoughts. That was obviously Nia and this time she isn't making a dramatic entrance into my house, my parents don't care. She's pretty much family at this point. "I have to go Mom, Nia's outside waiting on me." Grabbing my bag, I started making my way out the door to see Nia pulled over on the side of the road.

"Lexi wait.." My mother was following behind me with a container in her hands. "I made you some of my homemade chicken salad for lunch. Have a good day at school, sweetie." I wasn't going to win the upcoming argument if I had refused her cooking, I took it with a smile. "I love you." She leaned over and pressed her lips against my cheek for a short kiss before disappearing inside our house. That caused me to release a long sigh before I started walking down the sidewalk to see Nia looking at me with a cheesy grin. Why does she have to embarrass me like that in front of my friend? I mean Nia probably thinks it's the cutest thing ever but parents are so embarrassing sometimes.

"Hmph. Stop giving me that stupid grin." I scoffed while climbing into the car and tossing my bag in the floor in front of me. My best friend remained silent but continued to look over at me. "I get it, I am hot and you have to stare but chill."

"Oh look at you being all sassy this morning, that's my girl. I thought it was because Momma Angie had to be lovey dovey with her little LexiPoo." Nia is always one to tease, her hand reached over and affectionately pinched my cheek. With a slight growl, I smacked her hand away not to her surprise though, she knew it was coming. A chuckle left her mouth as I crossed my arms over my chest and over back over to her. "Alright grumpy Goddess, what is the game plan for today?"

"Well Layla and Michelle haven't figured out how to deal with our barn infestation but I plan on starting on my own here. I am not their lapdog so I am not waiting for orders." I have pondered the past day or so on how we are going to deal with Miss Piggie hanging out with the rich bitch. But even for an evil genius, Layla couldn't figure some form of punishment straight away. "I am going to do my own thing and maybe they won't be needed."

"Oh you are going to make her squeal, aren't you?" Nia put the car in drive before looking over to me with a smirk across her face.

"It's not going to be that hard after all. Look at who you are talking too, boo." Confidence was soaking through my voice as I placed my hands onto the container in my lap. All the little playthings at this school are pretty innocent or fragile, maybe even an unhealthy mixture of both. My marks on them don't always have to be the bruises or scratch marks from a beating but my favorite ones scar them within. That's how they learn not to stand in my way and bow like the unworthy trash that they are. Nothing is going to stop me from being on top. Drive to school was anything but quiet, that's what I love about riding with my best friends. The two words that I can use to describe our car rides, carpool karaoke. What? What can I say, I am a pretty damn good singer, not tooting my own horn or anything. Who am I kidding? Of course I am. It makes jamming out to the radio so much more fun, sometimes we butcher the songs that play on purpose. It makes for such a good laugh. It's so much better than riding with Murph, don't get me wrong. I love him but his taste in music is just awful and he makes for awkward conversation sometimes. Speaking of my boyfriend, he hasn't sent me a good morning text like he normally does. Hmph, probably still sleeping, wouldn't surprise me. Finally a song hit the radio that I adore greatly, and we love to sing along too. Sometimes with mix up who gets what verses. "Slavin' in the kitchen, iced you a cake. Then I served you a plate but that ain't what you ate, no. We-" I started to sing out a verse and yes, it's exactly what its meaning. Being dirty with class is how we roll, sometimes.

"LexiBoo, I love you but that isn't the type of eating that I like to do." Nia said completely deadpanned which caused us both to explode with laughter. Of course boo is just joking around, we are both strictly dickly but she's just a fucking smartass. We didn't head directly to school today, Nia wanted to stop and get herself something for lunch today and thankfully I already have something in my possession so she wasn't going to force me to buy something. I didn't really mind because as soon as I arrive there, I am thinking about being a good noodle and going to class today. Why? No particular reason, why would think anything else? About ten minutes later because of us hitting every single red light in existence, we arrived in the parking lot at school with about twenty minutes to spare before class starts. You know that you have made your mark whenever people would occasionally turn their heads to look at the two of us. Sometimes faint whispers could be heard but would instantly be silenced whenever I turned to glare at them. I have a massive shadow behind me that would smash your face into the locker without hesitation. "Let me know how it goes Alexa, all the details.. Got it." The Samoan woman stated whenever we reached my classroom.

"Noted, see you later." I haven't even poked my head into the classroom to see who is here but part of me already knows. Walking into the classroom, my eyes scanned the room to see that most of the seats are empty. However out of like the six people that are in this classroom, there were two that stood out to me. One of them is the one I want and the other needs to move aside before I cut that ponytail off again. It was like she read my mind because Bayley's eyes had looked over in my direction momentarily before quickly darting away. I studied her for a moment, she swallowed hard and pretended not to see me. Oh sweetie, I am a presence that you can't avoid. That caused Mickie to look over at me but unlike Miss Innocent, her movement was more natural. She was trying to act like it didn't bother her.. Oh, are you trying to act? I see through your schrade. Walking over to the table they were sitting at, I placed my bag onto the table. "You are in my seat, Bayley."

"W-What? No, I am not. Your table is on the other side of the classroom." She stuttered, her eyes looked over to Piggie for assistance but she remained quiet and confused.. Like the dumb barn animal she is.

"You still don't understand how this works, do you? I can have any seat that I want and today, I want this one.. so move before I get out my scissors.." My hand slammed the table as my eyes kept their focus on the ponytailed brunette that was in front of me. Her bottom lip was starting to tremble while her eyes stayed glued to me. "Did I look like I was joking, get lost already!" I exclaimed sweeping my arm across the table and knocking over her stuff once again, this seems to happen quite often. That caused some heads to snap back and now as it should be, I am the center of attention. But this is one of the few times that it's more bothersome if anything. "Is there a problem?" I spoke over to the group of students that were looking because of the destruction I made, they immediately went back to whatever they were doing. Peasants. "Look at the mess you made, pick it up and get out of my sight." With a sigh, the younger brunette proceeded to climb out of her and pick up her books. With a pleased grin across my face, I took my seat beside the other brunette, Mickie however pretended not to notice me. "Ahem."

"What can I do for you, Miss Goddess?" Piggie spoke once again not looking at me whenever she spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. My my, someone pissed in her cereal this morning.

"Is this really how you speak to someone like me, my my Piggie.. You are pretty ballsy today, aren't you?"

"What is it that you want with me now Alexa?"

"Nothing at all, what makes you think that I would want something for someone like you." I made myself a little more comfortable in the seat and crossed my leg over. I could tell that me being this close to her was really getting to her, her body language was showing that she was getting more tense. "Relax Piggie, I am not going to do anything."

"That's funny coming from you, I know that you are lying." She scoffed while now turning her attention back to her notebook to study like the fucking nerd she is. Mickie is trying to ignore me and that doesn't fly around here. "All of you always have some motive set in that evil mind of yours."

"Evil huh? You misunderstand, I am only here to keep you company better than Miss Innocent ever would. I am the best you could get, be grateful because its almost hurts being this nice to those unworthy." Plus sitting something as ugly as you is psychically making me sick to my stomach, I mean it has it perks though, it makes me look that much prettier. Ha, like that's possible, I am the hottest girl at this school.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Alexa? I haven't done anything to you and yet, you see the need to act like this toward me."

"Why you, Mickie?" I wanted to hold back the mocking laugh that escaped me. She doesn't understand how this works does she? Not only does Piggie look like a barn animal but the brunette is stupid like one as well. "Because you make it so easy. Even if I came over here and didn't say a word, I would have been on your mind." My index finger tapped on my forehead softly while the brunette narrowed her eyes almost thinking about my words carefully. "Your thoughts would have been racing thinking about what I was going to do. That's just how weak you are."

"I never use to be like this.. It was you and YOUR friends that tormented me that made me see only the bad in me. I can't see anything else now because of that." She made an attempt to raise her voice at and it quickly faded into her usual sadden tone.

"And you are trying to blame your faults on other people, that's pathetic. I didn't make you.. You are weak and pathetic because you were created to be like that. You can't change that. And you know what? I didn't even have to come in early to do this either. You want to know why? No one will care and no one will stop me. I mean have they ever before besides your so called friends." More people were starting to pile into the classroom and I constantly had to peek over my shoulder to make sure the rich snob wasn't coming this way, lord knows how Daisy would react to this. If she does come, I have to pretend to be afraid and leave Mickie be. It's all for our gain later down the road. However Chelle doesn't trust her, but Layla does.. It's confusing. "I can think of two names that come to mind, one being Maryse and the other being-"

"I get it, you don't have to say her name." Did Mickie really have the nerve to interrupt me? But assuming how defensive the brunette is getting about the particular topic, the rumors have to be true.

"Oh, it seems I hit a nerve there, Piggie. Like her and Maryse, they will all leave you. Not just because they're afraid of me, but also because no one wants to help who's too pathetic to help themselves. Face it Mickie. If you were tougher, you could be just like me."

"I don't want to be anything like you," Mickie said without a change in her tone, her head now turning away from me to look down at her notebook.

"Oh now that's not true. Is it Mickie? Because you know that at the end of the day.. I hold all the cards and you have nothing. No power, no pride, and no strength." I said confidently, scooting myself a little bit closer to the taller brunette, who tried not to pay anymore attention to me. I love that I can piss her off so easily, that's what makes this game so fun. I know her weak points. The sound of the bell rang loudly enough to snap me out of my train of thought for a brief second and the door slammed shut. Great the old hag is now in here and is going to talk all of our heads off, I I don't deserve this punishment.

"...Leave me alone.." I heard the brunette whisper quietly and my eyes snapped back over to her. Oh I am going to enjoy these ninety minutes with the barn animal unless Daisy decides to show up but I doubt it. She needs to stay away and not ruin my fun.

"I never had to say anything but.." A mischievous grin appeared across my face and the only thing that I could think of was placing my hand gingerly on her thigh. I leaned over as close as I possibly could to her ear, Mickie remained frozen. She didn't know how to act with me being in her personal space. "Then it wouldn't be this much fun.." The whisper was a faked seductive tone that caused Mickie to almost shiver in response. That's right Piggie, let those words soak into your skull. Hearing Mrs. Moretti starting to call role, I moved myself back over and starting digging through my bag for my notebook. I have a peasant that will take all the notes for me so I don't have to do anything today.. And Bayley will be doing my homework, it's great being a Goddess.

 **Mickie's POV**

Annoyed. That's the one word that can perfectly describe how I have felt for almost two hours now. I thought that today could be a pretty decent day because I had a good day yesterday after word. But that lasted for about ten minutes because the blonde sitting next to me had to strut her wannabe Goddess ass over and assert her control over everyone. No one cares about the people she victimized, someone could have said something but they never do. But no matter how hard I tried, Alexa's words always seem to get into the smallest crack of my dark thoughts and expand it massively. She's right though, no one is going to help a pathetic basket case like me that can't even climb out of the hole that I made myself. Ever since class started the blonde has been barking orders that she is expecting to follow to perfection. And I end up refusing her, then I am going to meet her bodyguard that is over twice my size. I alway thought about that Nia is way over two hundred pounds at least and yet that call me fat. I think Nia is personally pretty for her size, she rocks what she is born with but it's still hypocritical of them to judge my weight. Perhaps it is because they fear her brute strength, the taller woman is a wrecking ball, so they befriended her for protection. I have been doing two sets of notes this entire class period for the sole purpose of making little Miss Bliss over here happy. The blonde hasn't uttered a word for about fifteen minutes now and I love and hate the fact that Alexa is silent. I hate the sound of her voice but it's easy to see that something is brewing in that corrupted mind of hers. After finishing her notes, I placed them in front of her, those eyes quickly darted to me. She took my papers and switched them around with hers. Go for it, I guess.. I wrote the exact same things on both pages of notes. Does she think I am stupid enough to sabotage her? I am not fond with getting another beating, I really just want it all to stop. But it is not going too until I am able to escape this place and go to a new safe haven. _Ding Ding Ding!_ Thank god, I can finally get away from this fucking bitch. Class is over and some of the students started to depart so I quickly placed everything in my bag. I wish it was that easy to leave but Alexa stretched her arm back to place her hand on another chair to block me from leaving. "Seems like you are in a hurry Piggie.. The buffet isn't until after second block." She spoke looking down at her nails, not paying me much mind.

"Very funny Alexa." Had to make another pig joke to make me judge my weight even more, I shouldn't have expected anything less. "Excuse me, Miss 'Goddess' may I please be excused?"

"Don't think I can't sense the sarcasm, Piggie." The blonde woman stood up from her sit but refused to let me leave, if she doesn't Ms. Moretti is going to get suspicious of our presence. I have to wait it out, I suppose.

"Come on, can't you leave me alone for even a day.." I groaned, a smile appeared on her face while taking a step forward, closing the gap between us. Oh dear god, what the hell is she doing?

"Nah. I want to teach you a little something about me, Piggie." Do you honestly think that I care about you in the slightest, I have no interest in learning. "I am such an animal lover that's almost everyone, right..-" She leaned over once again to put her lips against my ear, "but let's just say, I have a soft spot for barn animals..preferably pigs.." ..Um? What do I even think about what she just said. Alexa only continued to grin while grabbing her things, she turned her heels and started to leave the classroom. I only stood there confused as all hell, I know this is some cheap way from the blonde to fuck with my head. But no matter what, it always works. It sounds like she was flirting with me subtly. What a hideous way to do it, behind my infamous nickname. But that is something Alexa would never do. Mickie.. Wait, my cheeks are actually kind of warm.. Oh my god, did I really blush at that? You are so fucking stupid Mickie, no.. I am angered by it. What I would give to punch that bitch clear in her perfect little face.. Breathe and take a step forward, hopefully you are free from her for the day. All I would have to do is go to the library during lunch and avoid the 'LayCool' duo or whatever the hell they call themselves. On a plus side, I can look at Mrs. Stratus for a solid thirty minutes, I am good with that.

Walking down the hall, I needed to find the stairs to get up to Mr. Bischoff's class because Alexa decided to keep me hostage at my table for a couple extra minutes. God, if I didn't care about my education I would totally take a nap in his class. His voice is so monotone and boring. Going down the hall, I noticed a familiar face from my friday night out, Randy, his eyes glanced over to me; that also caused Cena to look my way. This is awkward, those fucking eyes bother me. A smile from Orton made me shiver but at least John is a sweetheart unlike him. After the whole hookup thing, Cena and I are still friends to a degree. We can have conversation and sit together and talk, it's not that awkward like I thought it would be..but his friend there. God, he is such an asshat..he is looking at me like I am some sort of snack. I swallowed hard and ignored his glances now and continued to walk away from the two of them. Fuck. I need to get upstairs, I have a couple minutes left until class starts. I want a good seat to myself which probably won't happen. I manage to make it with about three minutes to spare and I decided to take a corner table like I normally do, I hate the desks at this school. It's like they are as old as our principal. Pfft. Okay Mickie that was mean, the old man isn't that bad that I know of. Let's get ready to endure ninety minutes of this boredom. "Hey Mickie, mind if we sit here with you?" That was a voice that I was somewhat familiar with, as I looked up to see two girls standing in front of me. What always stood out to me about this woman was the pink and black cat ears that she would wear on her head. She has beautiful, long, blonde hair that goes way past her shoulders even whenever it is pulled back neatly into a ponytail. She is a little taller than me. I have heard about the family she comes from given that she is one of the two stars of the female wrestling team. Her uncle was one of the greatest performers to set foot into the ring like the blonde would always say. Her name is Natalya Neidhart. Next to Nattie was someone that honestly intimidates me, just by her normal expression on her face. The woman was taller than her friend but not by too much. Her hair was darker than the Neidhart's, almost could be a light brown color, bright eyes and a slightly muscular arms that means, you don't want to fuck with her. Ronda Rousey, rumor has it that she took down a man twice her size and almost broke his arm, someone like that is definitely not one you want to piss off.

"Sure Nattie."

"Okay great," She grabbed Ronda's hand and lead her over to the seat beside her, they both set their bags on the table. "So how is it going, girl?"

"Day could be better, how about you?" This is sorta awkward because we aren't exactly friends but acquaintances. She's alright to stir up a conversation with and Nattie loves animals, she has like five cats. Both of the women took a seat across the table from me, Ronda seemed to be studying me over without saying a word, I don't want to say anything about it.

"Typical Monday I suppose but the best part is going to be after school whenever I get to go to my dad's gym to start some serious training. Wrestling season is right around the corner, and I plan to win all my matches this season." The Hart family own a gym here in Charlotte that helps train young wrestlers before they get their big break whenever they go. I don't know, that's not the path I would want to take.

"Get all of the extra help you can get Buttercup, still wouldn't be able to beat me." Ronda winked over toward Natalya, who just made a mad pouty face over toward the other girl. "She's just jealous that I am better than her." She said while facing me, wow that's the first time she has actually said anything to me.

"Just you wait Missy, I will beat your ass one day." Natalya said dramatically pointing over to the other woman. Ronda merely rolled her eyes at the blonde woman, not believing what the Neidhart was saying. I can get the vibe that they are really competitive with each other, I guess that is always a good way to keep each other motivated. "You can do anything even the supposedly impossible if you put your mind to it."

"Maybe one day Nattie.. We'll see."

"If she gave up then dreams wouldn't be able to be accomplished, right." Dreams are something that you want to chase, your endgame and what you want to achieve most in life. Some people have pretty simple goals in life, go to college, start a family and have a pretty simple lifestyle. There are some that reach even further beyond the stars like to become a professional performer or a singer in my example. You experience many roadblocks in life but it's up to you to find a new way around them.. if only I could take my own advice.

"Fair enough," Ronda tapped her finger against the table a couple times like she was thinking about what to say next. Even though I am in a class with these two, I haven't had any interaction with the intimidating woman before today. I have had some conversations with Nattie and her other friend Beth but that's about it. "What are your dreams then Mickie, after we graduate from this hell?"

"Well.. um.. I want to be a country music singer." I was wanting to say that confidently but I was afraid to admit such a far-fetched dream. "Seems weird to say out loud..like.. How am I going to do that?"

"Makes sense, you sang at the talent show for the past couple years. You have a great voice. Go for it." We didn't have much more time to engage in small talk before the class started and Mr. Bischoff practically bored me to death. Talking to Ronda and Nattie eased my mind a little about the whole thing with Alexa. However the silence between us caused that blonde bitch to pop back up in my head. Half of the time she mentally fucks with my head, sometimes physically hurts me. That remark she made still bothers me, I know it wasn't flirting but it sounded like it was. She returned my notebook to me, now this.. When is it all going to end?

 _Later in the afternoon.._

The bell rang signalling that this stupid fucking day was over with it, and it's time for me to get away from this place. It makes me paranoid because I haven't seen a single one of those bullies since after first block with Alexa. I am sure by now that Layla and Michelle know where I hide during lunch. My only hope would be that they are bored of tormenting me, oh how I wish. Today is Monday so Katarina has drama club, and I could chose to wait a couple hours for her to finish. That also risks running into any of the bullies that are in that club and there are multiple that are in there. The best option is to go hitch a ride with Ria since I know that she will be out in the parking lot for at least a few minutes. She usually chats with some of her friends before heading out to her car. But since I am already heading that way, I am going to quickly run over to the drama club and let Kat know that I am leaving. Sure it would be easier just to text both of them the game plan but seeing one of my best friends always make my shitty days a little bit better. But I need to stop thinking and pick up the pace or I am going to have to stay in this hellhole, I would feel guilty if I made Maria turn back around to get me. It always seems like everyone's eyes are directly on me but I should know better. That is never the case unless it's for humiliation purposes. My walk turned into more of a jog while no one else was around. I just want out of this place. Of course, that isn't how it ever goes. Turning the corner, there was a figure there for a split second before we both collided. I managed to somehow maintain my balance however I heard a loud thud which means that the other person fell. What a dumbass Mickie, you should watch where you are going. "I'm s-"

"You better be fucking sorry, Piggie!" My eyes opened to that familiar voice and knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant for me. Not one figure, but two stood in front of me. The one that spoke in that fucking earbleeding voice was Madison Rayne. To her right was one of her best friends, Velvet. The blonde wasn't looking at me however but down to the floor.

"You seem to be in a hurry Fattie, what's the occasion?" My eyes drifted down to see the woman I knocked down getting back up to her feet with the help of the other blonde. I couldn't help but swallow hard at the realization about how bad I fucked up. Out of all the fucking people I could have knocked over, I have to run into one of the bad dogs of the school. This is almost has bad as running into Layla or Michelle. Her long, bleach blonde hair went down to her chest but it was slightly messed up from the fall. Really slender figure, almost unhealthy skinny but who am I to judge? Those icy blue eyes starred blades into me, I was almost frozen. I have had my fair share of run ins with her as well. Her presence is almost as intimidating as Layla and Michelle. She is slightly taller than me, with the perfect tanned skin and probably fake chest. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" She goes by the name Angelina Love and the other two are her 'best friends' but I will just call them her bitches.

"Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself!" Velvet screamed basically repeating what the bleach blonde was saying like the lapdog she is.

"I-I.."

"Speak like the bitch you are, you cornfed, flannel wearing hussie." Madison barked again in that same annoying tone, taking a small step forward. She's like Angelina's rabid chihuahua and will probably be the first one to pounce.

"Easy Maddie, let her speak." Angelina spoke in an uneasy soothing voice, her arm extending out to block the shorter brunette from me. The words were circling around in my mind, I wanted to find a way to talk my way out of this but the bleach has probably sank into that dense skull of hers. At least I didn't say that out loud, I would be eating tile right now. I have heard all the hideous things that the trio has done to countless victims in the past. They have been bullying innocent high schoolers for years, men and women alike. Some of the girls have even transferred schools or became homeschooled after all the bullying.. "Well Mickie, you seemed to have been in a hurry for you not to be paying attention to where you are going. Now I guess you could say that you were blinded by our beauty, I could completely understand that. I mean, look at me." The bleach blonde gestured to her body like she was some kind of goddess, I might have some attraction to females but she definitely isn't my cup of tea. What is with all these bitches having some sort of god complex?

"Yes, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, ever. I just want to go home." All of that statement is the complete truth, I never want to see these two again. And I never want to be in this place, especially when shit like this happens.

"Well I am sure that all the burgers could wait until you get home." Velvet had to throw in another shitty fat joke like usually while Angelina's eyes glanced over to her blonde best friend.

"Come on Vel, Piggie probably has hears the same fat jokes on the daily. Why don't we actually give her some helpful advice?" The only brunette out of the group said extending her hand out toward me, two fingers closed together and pointing directly at me. "You want to be beautiful like us right? The first step is to lose all that fat that clings to your disgusting body. You will never do it naturally Mickie, but what you could do is choke on two fingers and hope for the best. Who am I kidding, not even that desperate attempt could fix such a monstrosity." As soon as Madison started laughing, my body started shaking on its own especially my hands. Forcing myself to do such a vile thing has been something that has crossed my mind before. I could never could through the pain that goes with it, or more or less an annoyance. That's why I mainly stick to not really eating whenever I get the chance. But I have to be subtle about that because Katarina is starting to catch onto my methods.

"Ha yeah, choke on that like you did Cena's dick, slut!"

Don't let that stupid comment from Velvet phase you Mickie, you aren't a slut like people think. You and John are the only ones that know the truth besides Maria and Katarina. I wasn't dating Kenny like people think whenever it happened, we were well split up. He couldn't let his jealousy go however, but Maryse was definitely an asset in maybe that public too. She told Kenny and then it spread like a wildfire through the school. "Girls, look. She doesn't know what to think. But in all honesty Mickie, we could help you without such cruel methods. People would only look at you in awe because you would be walking with us." Angelina cooed, slinging her arm around my shoulder while the others looked confused by her actions. "I can give you a true makeover with a couple months, no one would fuck with you again. Not Michelle, not Layla or anyone.." None of them would ever fuck with me again, I could finally be free from all this torment that's been haunting me. These past several months have been nothing but hell, I want it all to stop. I would like to say that this is my chance by that sounds almost too good to be true. Those words are something that I can not trust. Angelina Love is as manipulative as they come. "You could stick with us and they won't touch you. You would be enhancing our beauty a bit too.. Every pretty girl needs that one ugly friend to make the rest of us look better."

That one ugly friend..to make them look better.. Is that all I am to people? Is that all I would ever amount too? Deep down, I thought it was just the deep hatred of myself and how I look upon myself. I knew that I wasn't skinny like most girls, that I was fat but none of them have ever called me ugly before. It was always the same with the barn animal jokes, the name Piggie James but never saying anything else about my looks other than fat. Ugly. I knew that there was something more that I could dig up, I could see it in my reflection. All these beautiful faces surrounding me but only I could break that mirror. Sickening. Disgusting. "Oh Madison, all of that they were talking about at practice the other day makes sense!"

"Velvet, see.. I told you so, it makes sense now. Why else would someone like that hang out with dirt?"

"Because she thought of the idea before we could get to Mickie. Simple." At first, I couldn't really understand what the bleach blonde meant by that statement. The only friends that I really have are Ria and Katarina, and they have been by my side for several years. But one person flashed in the back of my mind,someone that could benefit perfectly from having me around. Daisy. Someone that basically forced me into tutoring her and do whatever the rich bitch likes. But I was starting to see a side of her that I never seen before, one that I could tolerate...sometimes. "What did you expect someone like her to be friends with trash like you?" If the brunette doesn't consider me a friend then why would she constantly try to make me feel better whenever I down myself. I hardly know the woman so what the hell am I talking about? I don't know Daisy at all, I mean she's wanting to be an actress. It's all a schrade, it's all just to gain my trust. I had my suspicions about not trusting her but my gut is telling me something otherwise. Why does this hurt so much? I don't really consider her a friend..well.. I mean I called her one. "But it's okay Mickie, we will be your friends.. won't we girls?" Her blue eyes seemed to drift over toward her friends, who only smirked and nodded their heads. I don't believe a single word that they are saying, they don't care about me only themselves. Like they said earlier, they want someone ugly to enhance their beauty and I suppose that's going to be me. Angelina chuckled slightly, it sounded like the bleach blonde was going to say something more however her attention was directed elsewhere. There was a familiar sound of heels clicking against the tile but that wasn't anything new, people were still around in the school. I have seen them pass by and of course, none look this way. The sound was getting louder like someone was approaching us but I was afraid to look forward fearing that it was going to be another one of these fucktards. "Hey Katarina, how's it going?"

That got my attention to go completely in front of me toward the European woman that was approaching us. That's right, Angelina is in the drama club with Kat so they know each other but that tone was definitely not the regular tone she uses, it was softer. "Angelina, what's going on here?" Velvet and Madison keep a straight face, they weren't exactly thrilled to see my saving grace. Thank god for her impeccable timing, I thought they were going to give me one of their makeovers.

"Nothing's wrong Kat, Mickie and I had a little run in and I was just letting her know that shit happens. Velvet and Madison are being overprotective like usual though so they need to go because there's no trouble here." It was at that moment that both Velvet and Madison took the hint and started to walk from the way that Katarina walked from and soon disappeared from our sight. They are that obedient of Angelina, holy shit. What if they are afraid of her? "Isn't that right, Mick?" That was the fakest sweet tone I have ever heard but if I answer this incorrectly, she will eventually have my head.

"Yeah, I bumped into her and didn't pay attention to where I was going. Lost in my own thoughts I guess." I spoke nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders while Angelina gave a slight nod which I guess means that I am safe for now. Katarina gave me a skeptical look before looking over to the bleach blonde beside me.

"I mean, it's my fault too. I wasn't paying attention either." Such a bullshiter you are Angelina, you are only saying that so Kat isn't suspicious of you.. But why does that matter to you, you better not lay a finger on her. I'll kill you. You can torment me all you want but you don't touch her.

My eyes glanced back over at Katarina, who seemed to be observing everything carefully. She can probably tell that I am lying but is choosing to keep her mouth shut about it. "Fair enough, I am happy that no one got hurt. But Angelina, the session is about to start so we need to get going." That's right, clubs start in about five minutes and I am guessing that means that practice does as well so they would be punished otherwise. The bitch left my side and immediately walked beside Kat, who smiled back over to me. "Love, are you going to be waiting for me or heading home with Maria?"

"I am going to go with Ria, I'll see you at home okay."

"Alright love, tell Maria I will see her in a bit as well. We are going to be late unless we hurry Angelina." That's when the pair turned their heels and started to walk away; the blonde sending a smirk back my way like she had gotten away with murder. It honestly scared me, this isn't the last I am going to see of her and her lapdogs. I can guarantee that because everyone in this hellhole has it out for me it seems. Whatever, I am going go meet up with Maria if she's even still here. I could probably make it to the parking lot before the redhead would respond back to my messages anyways. I believe I am going to be safe for now, most of those bullies have cheerleading practice today so they are all the way at the field. Fuck, after all this bullshit, I deserve some freedom.

After about a minute or so of swift walking, I made it out toward the parking lot, not too many cars were still around. But instead I saw the exact person I was looking for looking down at her phone curiously before typing away on it. My phone didn't go off so the text message wasn't for me, my mouth curved into a smile as I walked over to her. Her green eyes glanced over to me, she spoke. "Hey Mickie, I didn't know if you were going to wait for Kat to finish in the drama club or not." Originally I was going too but after the weird shit that Alexa pulled today on top of the Angelina shit, I would prefer to be as far away from this place as possible.

"No thanks, the further away from them the better, especially after all the weird shit that was going on today." I let out a sigh and we both started heading in the direction of her car. I know that they have to be up to something or this is all just to make me paranoid that they are going to do something. Who knows with them, they always have to do different things for their sick kicks and I am their favorite test dummy. "Want to hang out at my place or something? Unless you got plans with a certain someone.." I smirked over to the redhead who only rolled her eyes and tried to look away. You can't fool me Ria, the blush on your cheeks explains it all. During the summer, Maria had meet this guy at a fourth of July party that a friend of hers was having. I have only meet him once for a few minutes before him and Maria went somewhere, he seemed alright. I know that his name is Mike Bennett. He goes to a different school. Not sure if they really have anything going on or Maria has him deep in the friendzone. That must of been who she was texting.

"No, I am free. So you don't have to tutor the snob today."

"She wasn't at school so I am assuming not." Part of me actually wants to text her and see if she's alright, but then I would actually have to talk to her. I haven't heard anything from her since Saturday whenever she had apparently went over to hang out with Katarina. Instead Daisy thought it was hilarious to chill in my room and go through my belongings. We had that encounter with Randy which seemed to affect her negatively and she brought me home. And then there was that Matt guy that met up with her, what did she get from her? Was it weed?.. Or something else.. Randy is supposedly the ex fuck buddy or boyfriend, I don't know. Maybe I should call her. No. She's probably fine, maybe just partied too hard and didn't feel like coming to school. Why do I care though? She basically is forcing me to do whatever she wants like her bitch but last time, it didn't seem at all like that. What the hell am I thinking? I don't care about her at all, not after figuring out that all I am is beauty enhancement for her. Probably because Layla wants her to befriend me, that stupid bitch. I'll give her a piece of my mind next time I see her. "I haven't seen her in a couple days actually."

"Maybe she has finally decided to leave you alone." Maria's dislike for Daisy is obvious, I know that the redhead has had major trust issues since some of our friends had betrayed us in the past. Layla and Michelle use to be friends of ours as well until something changed them, maybe it was the popularity and power getting to their heads or something deeper behind the surface. Maria hardly trusts anyone that tries to come into our little group, the two of us and Kat are all that we need. That is what she would always say, Ria will back those words up too. I didn't know how to really respond to the redhead's statement, she took notice of my silence. "Mickie, that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Yes, that's what I wanted to blurt out but something stopped me from doing so, I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know but let's talk about something else. How is it going between you and Mike?" I decided to change the subject because I wasn't wanting to talk about the brunette any longer, plus I love to annoy Maria with her 'love life.'

"There isn't really much to talk about really, he hasn't asked me out or anything yet so, I don't think that he likes me in that way." She seemed slightly disappointed by the sound of her voice but the redhead was trying to hide it. Makes it obvious that she is attracted to the guy in some way, first I have heard about it.

"Aw so you do like him, it would be a shame if he didn't return your feelings. You are a catch, whoever gets you is going to be blessed with that ass." I joked somewhat and the deadpanned expression that appeared on the redhead's face was priceless. For once, I had her seemingly speechless, she rose her brow and stared at me a little bit longer. I couldn't help but laugh, it was a nice feeling something that I never seem to do often anymore. Who could blame me though, she has a great ass. I am her best friend, I am allowed to look. No, I haven't gotten a hold of it.

"You.. are a piece of work." A chuckle escaped her while looking back down at her phone once again. After typing away on her phone again, she glanced back over to me. "So what is this weird shit that has been supposedly going on today?"

"Where do I even begin?"

 **Author's Note: I can't be fucked to write a really long note for this chapter but.. I love my Beautiful People as bullies so for reason. Lord I am so fucked in the head but all of you should know that this story is pretty dark. It's only going to get worse from here, just saying. I need your guy's opinion on something, how would you guys feel if I added another POV to the story besides Mickie and Alexa. I have one in mind but would you guys like it? I feel like it might add more depth to the story. Who knows.. I am just glad I was able to finish something, my depression is still pretty bad, I never want to do anything anymore.. But hey, it will get better, right? Until next time.. :)**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter and want to see more, throw a favorite, follow or even a review my way. It would mean a lot.**

 **#FuckItUp**


	7. Close to the Lion's Den

**Author's Note: Hey, I didn't die I promise.. I am working on three stories at once and a one-shot so I have been going between all that. This story is still my priority. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and I promise, this time it's good news. I will explain at the bottom..**

 **Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Mickie's POV**

 _Early Wednesday morning_

 _Knock! Knock!_ My eyes shot open upon hearing a questionable sound, it sounded like knocking but it wasn't to my bedroom door. My door is cracked maybe it's on one of the neighbor's houses. I released a loud groan and turned over on my side to look over at the clock. It's a little after two in the morning and I have to get up for school in four hours. _Knock! Knock!_ That caused me to sit up on the mattress, a shiver went up my spine. That was on my front door, who the hell is knocking at my door at two in the fucking morning. I should ignore it, maybe they will get the hint and go away. But what if it's something important, god damn it, I should go wake someone up. No. What am I, a pussy? Letting out a deep breath, I stood up and peeked my head into the hallway. Katarina's door is still shut so she is either sound asleep or not giving a fuck about the knocking at the door. Every light was off as well so if my parents aren't at work yet then they are sound asleep too. Motherfucker, I probably should have looked out my bedroom window to see if I could figure out who it is. Too late now, I guess. _Knock! Knock!_ Whoever this is seems to be persistent about getting for someone to open the door. That allowed my mind to wander which is never a healthy thing, my mind was possibly thinking about who this could be. What if it's Ria? Wouldn't she call me if it's an emergency? Maybe my phone was on silent so this is the only way the redhead could get ahold of me. But what if it isn't Maria..what if it's one of them? No. That's ridiculous, right? They wouldn't risk coming after me this late at night, right? I hope not, this is my fortress of solitude. Finally I made in over toward the front door, there wasn't silence like I was hoping but instead I could hear a faint mumble from the other side. Great someone is still here. Okay, grow some balls and open the door. I stepped forward and opened the door to see a certain brunette standing there, okay first off.. fuck you. "H-hey doll." She slurred, placing her hand on her hips eying me over for whatever reason. Great, she's drunk, I think, something feels a little off. I don't want to deal with her right now because I still want to punch her in the face for using me like she is. I go three days without a single word from the brunette and now she has the nerve to randomly show up here.

"Um.. hey, do you realize what time it is?" Why are you talking to her? Slam the door right in the snobby bitch's face and see how she likes the treatment. I will regret it later but either way, I am fucked. She chuckled and tried taking a step forward but stumbled, Daisy managed to catch herself. "Daisy?"

"Hey d-doll, we should get you glammed up and g-go out. Okay. Okay." That explains it, she's been out clubbing and go herself drunk off her ass. Her outfit was a very short, red dress that barely went to her thighs. It was lacey, almost see through for the entire torso excluding the chest. That seperated the tutu-like bottom hip that finished the rest of the dress. It's a pretty dress, not something I could manage but still.

"It's past two in the morning and we have school tomorrow."

"That do-doesn't matter." Mero spoke so nonchalantly while her eyes darted back and forth like she was looking over her shoulders. She reached over and grabbed my hand and made an attempt to pull me closer to her, during so actually made her stumble backwards and fall on her ass. "Fuck!" She shouted as I noticed that Daisy's body started shaking very noticeably might I add. "This is your fault!" The brunette scream furiously but her eyes, they weren't even looking at me but it seems to beside me or behind me. I don't understand what's going on here, she rested herself on her knees. "I..Why can't you leave me alone!" Bitch that's what I have been asking myself for a while now about everyone. Shut the hell up, you are the one that came up barging to my door wanting me to come out and party with you. She sniffled slightly, bringing her hand up to cover her face. I don't understand what's going on. A familiar sound was the next thing I heard, something I wasn't expecting to leave from the brunette. It was the sound of sobbing. She's crying, and not just whimpering either. Not going to lie, I felt my heart break a little for this snob. Why she is crying is still a mystery but right now, the brunette hasn't paid attention to my existence.

I mean, I could just go inside the house and go back to bed. This isn't my problem and I mean, for all I know this is a big act to befriend me. Daisy's trying to use my good heart against me, and it's starting to work. Why do I have to be so nice? I don't want to care but I do. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I whispered softly as I crouched down to get at eye level with her; the brunette ignored me and what back to her mumbling. Not that I could really understand what she was saying but the closer I got to her, the more off she seemed. Daisy's cheeks were absolutely flushed and not a blush either. Soft, fast pants could be heard leaving her, her chest sinking as fast as it returns to its normal state. Her trembling was getting worse, her head shaking vigorously back and forth.

"You're worthless. Shit. God damn it, why!" Listening to her sobs made me realize that no matter how good of an actress you are.. a pain like this, can't be faked. But she isn't that drunk, not constantly slurring, it is more like stuttering and her breath isn't stinking of alcohol. No, the paranoia and the lashing out; the pretending that I am not here. She doesn't see me anymore, does she? Daisy's hallucinating which means this has to be due to a hallucinogenic drug. Trips like this could last way over six hours, it warps the users reality around to make them not understand what's going on. That's really all I know about them, maybe that's what she got from that one guy. But in order to do so, she's wanting to escape the reality that is our lives.

"Daisy." My body started moving on it's own before I could think of what to do; my hand lightly pressed up against her cheek. That got her to blink a couple times and look directly at me. "..it's okay. I'm here."

"Mickie.." It was the gentle way that she spoke showed weakness that I have witnessed, probably no one else has. Her hand covered mine as she relaxed and closed her eyes again. It seemed to ease her a little but for how long I wonder. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Okay, let's get you off the nasty concrete." Can the brunette even stand on her own anymore? I stood back up to my feet with the older girl looking up at me with a blank expression on her face. Extending my hand out to her she pondered grabbing onto it for several seconds before doing just that. Pulling her up was a pain in the ass because I was basically doing all the work myself and my muscles aren't made for this.

"Oh you are so strong." Mero decided to purr while trying to sustain her balance, her heels constantly tapping the ground for whatever reason. She's hallucinating that the floor isn't there, isn't she? That's something that could happen during one of these trips, right? Her body stumbled forward once again but this time, I wasn't going to let her fall. Her full weight was against me, her arms wrapped around my waist and practically had a vice grip on me. Great now I have to deal with this awkward embrace. "Cute shorts."

"Uh..thanks." Pervert.

"Better be, I don't compliment just anyone." Oh yes your majesty, I am so privileged that you are deciding to stare at my ass while I hold you. "No-Now I am going to fetch Dolph and we are going to head out, yeah." Before I could say anything, the snobby bitch turned her head back and screamed, "Ziggles, come here!" Ow, that wasn't like directly in my ear or anything, bitch. Of course whenever the pretty girl screams; the fuckboy comes running like a lost puppy. The blonde man made it over as quick as he could so Daisy could bark orders at him. "Help me back to the limo so we can head out."

"Yes Miss, right away."

I am not being forced to go out tonight, not this time but I am not letting her leave to go out either. I don't know what stupid things Daisy has done or could get into. I'm actually worried about her. "Dolph, what the hell? She should be a home resting, take her home."

"I have to do whatever Miss Mero wants, that's literally my job." The fuckboy went to get her out of my grasp but I slapped his hand away almost instinctively. "What the hell was that for?"

"There is a fine line from doing your job and knowing what you have to grow some balls and ensure her safety. Look, she can barely stand right now. She's vulnerable and needs to be resting." Daisy hadn't said anything at all since I started talking to the blonde man, her eyes looked back over at me. I made my decision that I was going to allow the brunette to stay the night here, I shouldn't but I am not risking her getting hurt. My double edge sword, I care too much about people even if they might stab me in the back. "Go home Ziggles.." He looked at me like I had two heads, yeah yeah I am not your boss that you want to fuck. How dare I boss you around blah blah blah. She's not leaving with a douchebag like you. What if he already took advantage of her? No, don't think like that. "Hey Daisy. Want to come inside.." I cooed softly, grabbing ahold of her hand; all I want right now is to go back to bed and for her to be safe. Dolph can go fuck himself. Those hazel eyes looked down at our hands, the brunette's lips curled into a small smile. I wonder what is going on in that head of hers; part of me is really curious to know. Daisy decided to look back over toward Ziggler, who still held his hand out toward us waiting for her to leave my grasp and do to his. She was nibbling on her bottom lip which showed me that she was honestly debating on going back to partying. I mean it's her life but it's strange. I honestly don't want her to leave. "I don't want you going back out tonight, please.. Stay with me." It left my mouth almost instantly while my grip on her hand tightened.

"Mickie.." Something about how she says my name is getting to me, it's like a defenseless little girl that's seeking help. I shouldn't be doing this, for all I know this is going to make things worse for me. But I don't like seeing people hurting, and those eyes are telling me a completely different story from what she plays. Almost everything that we do in our lives have reasoning behind it. "Okay. Ziggles, go on home." Good now that is out of the way, I can finally crawl back into my bed, it's been calling my name for a while now. I didn't even wait to make sure that he was actually going to leave. I opened the door and walked inside with the brunette slowly following along. As soon as I locked the door, I heard the brunette whine. "I'm thirsty."

Probably taking whatever Daisy had in her possession left her with a really dry mouth. One thing I am starting to notice is how warm her body is even just by holding her hand. It's almost sweaty, her body must be overheating. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of water. Now addressing something I didn't completely think through is the sleeping arrangement for this brunette. Her primadona ass wouldn't sleep on a couch that it's made with cheap material. A couch is too good for her ass. The only choice would be in with me, I don't know how comfortable I would be with sharing a bed with this one. I guess it can't be helped now. I noticed as we started to climb up the steps that her movement was starting to slow down massively. Her legs were shaking barely being able to move forward up the stairs. "We are almost there. I got you." I tried to soothe the brunette, who didn't verbally respond to me but nodded her head. Okay, good.. She still mentally here for the most part but her eyes are spacing out wildly. I am still curious about what's going on in that head of hers. Finally we arrived in my bedroom and my priority was making sure that Daisy would be comfortable. I don't want her bugging me all night. "Sit down."

"Okay bossy." Mero said with a sarcastic roll of her as she managed to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I am going to find you something to sleep in so you don't have to wear that dress to bed." I turned on the lights much to the discomfort of the slightly older brunette, get over it princess, I don't like it either. I looked back to see Daisy reaching down to take off those expensive heels of hers; I am even surprised that she can maintain balance at all. Right Mickie focus, the longer you stand here the less sleep you are going to get. There is quite the size difference between me and Daisy with her being at least six inches taller than me. Her hips are wider than mine too so hopefully I can find something that will fit her. I have a lot of different shorts that I sleep in so maybe some of those with whatever old tanktop I can find. She can judge it all she wants and sleep in the fucking dress then. Grabbing the pieces of clothing I was going to give her, I turned around to a sight that I wasn't expecting to see. The beautiful red dress that once wrapped around her body was gone, now taking its place on the floor. There stood the brunette almost completely naked in front of me without a care in the world. The only thing covering her was a pair of lacy, black panties that hugged her curves perfectly. I can see why she wears short dresses to show off those long legs of hers. I knew that Daisy was fit but not this toned, stereotypical rich girl has literally the perfect body bullshit. Her arms were relaxed beside her while those hazel orbs stared at the ceiling. She was perfectly comfortable exposing her body to me, I don't understand why though. Get a grip over yourself Mickie, stop looking at her but I was always so curious to see the definition of a 'perfect' body and the most popular girl in school is the best example of that. Her breasts seemed to be a little smaller than mine, but that's really hard to tell from one glance. I wouldn't classify them as too big though, they are very nice looking maybe perfect even. I am looking at the definition of beautiful, it's exactly what I thought it would be. Stop staring at her, you are being stupid Mickie Laree. "What-what are you doing?" My hand quickly covered my face to stop myself from looking at her. All I am wanting to do now is stare at her body but that would make me no different from the horndog males that are always around. It's human nature to be curious but dear god, have some restraint Mickie.

Mero turned herself over to look at me with curiosity, she replied. "Waiting for the clothes. Why, something the matter?"

"You could have said something if you were going to change is all."

Her expression that I have really trouble describing, I am not sure if I offended her or not. That wasn't my intention at all, last thing I want to do is piss her off. "Oh, I didn't know that this bothered you."

"I mean, it-it doesn't bother me. It caught me off guard was all." Way to make yourself sound like an idiot Mickie. Good job.

"I see." She said blankly as she managed to stand up on her own, the brunette walked up toward me and grabbed the clothes out of my hands. Why do you have to get some close to me whenever you are almost naked woman, jesus. "Noted. But you aren't subtle with your peeking by the way, I am flattered. You are one of the few to see this much of me, I can understand why you stared for so long."

"What I wasn't peeking? You caught me off guard was all!" I exclaimed almost instantly which got the brunette to grin widely. Shit, I don't think she believes me.

"You are a terrible liar, your face is bright red right now. I'll let it slide.." She purred while she turned her back to me to start working her way into the clothes that I gave her. God damn it Mickie, way to fill up the snob's ego more than usual. I could now feel that my face was overheating like Mero had told me. Great, I was blushing for her. I didn't realize that I got flustered so easily. I walked around her to head over toward the light switch so I could turn it off whenever the brunette is done getting dressed. Last thing I want is the bitch to assume I was staring at her backside next, I mean it's a nice ass but still. I heard my mattress creak slightly as I glanced back to see that the brunette was sitting down drinking the water that I have gave her. For now, Daisy seems like her normal self and that's how I would prefer it… I think, she has a rotten personality but it's either that or whatever the hell I experienced out there.

"You okay." The brunette blinked at me a few times before sitting the now empty bottle over on the nightstand. Man, she chugged that all in one sitting, must have been pretty thirsty. It wasn't a verbal response but Daisy gave me a slight smile. I am going to take that as a yes. I waited for her to lay down on the other side of the bed before turning off the lights and making my way back over to the bed. My eyes glanced over to the clock to see that it was almost three in the morning. Daisy was already out by the time that I made myself comfortable in bed, I can only assume by the light snores I was hearing. Tonight has been a weird night only three hours until I have to wake back up again. Dreamland is calling my name..

 _Later that morning.._

Three hours came way too fast and I feel exhausted for some reason, I got about sevenish hours of sleep. It never feels like it's enough. Not only did I have to spend so much time on making sure my homework was done, I lost a good bit of rest whenever Daisy showed up. Frankly I am surprised with the fact that I was able to sleep at her with this snob beside me, I shouldn't trust her to be this close to me. But part of me is showing sympathy toward her, there was an unfamiliar form of pain showing in those eyes of hers. Maybe it's beside I am too good of a person that I don't like seeing people hurting like that, but if it was me in that position, few would care. That's part of why I attempt to be a good person because that's how I would want to be treated. Something threw me for a loop, the fact that I wasn't woken by the sound of my alarm that normally hits my ears at about seven. So that means that I could still possibly get some shut eye yet, but I am still curious as to what the time actually is. My body didn't really stir, I felt like I was being weighed down probably from exhaustion. I turned my head just enough to look over the clock to see that it was about quarter until eight. "Shit!" I exclaimed loudly at the realization that I had overslept and would probably be late for school. God damn it, I never miss my alarm. I went to turn myself over so I could quickly get myself ready for school only to realize that I couldn't. My eyes looked down to see the messy strands of brown hair flowing close to my face. What? Daisy's head was resting on my chest, her arm was slung over my waist. I could only stared at the sight blankly, it confused me because I have no idea what to think of the situation. Why in the hell is this snob sleeping on me like this? "Daisy.. Come on, it's time to get up." I half whispered trying to get the brunette to roll off me but my efforts didn't get me anywhere. Needless to say, Mero here was out cold and I don't think she will be waking up anytime soon. I repeated the attempt several more times to not even get the slightly older woman to budge. She seems to be sleeping peacefully and her beauty sleep is something that I don't want to disturb. But the thing is, I do not want to be the pillow she chooses to use.

Another like the seventy-third attempt of waking this woman up, yes I know that I am over exaggerating a bit, there was a knock on the door. Now there was only three options as to who could be on the other side but before I could make a sound, the door opened up. "Love, are you alright? You ha-" It was exactly the voice that I expected to hear as the European woman appeared in my doorway. She didn't even finish her sentence as her blue orbs drifted toward the sleeping brunette with an arched brow. Katarina didn't say anything at first, she seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on with the same blank expression on her face. "Is there something going on here that I need to know about, love.."

"No, it's not what you think, hell no!" I said in my defense as I practically threw Daisy off of me, not even that woke her up so I am giving up on that objective. It was probably better that Mero didn't wake up because I am not sure how grumpy the bitch will be. Not something that I really want to deal with that already.

"If that's the case then why are you so defensive about it?" Come on Kat, what the hell is with this interrogation? I couldn't tell if she was being playful or not. "She wasn't here whenever we went to bed. That's naughty Mickie. That hurts my feelings, I didn't think that you would hide anything from someone that is practically family." And there's the sarcasm that I was waiting to hear, it's too early for this Katarina.

"Not what it looks like, did you really think that I wanted this one to show up at our door at two in the morning?" I pointed back toward the brunette not wanting to give out the important details about last night's events. I am pretty sure that Daisy probably won't even remember showing up here considering how fucked up she was. The question going in my head constantly is out of everyone, she chose to come see me. Why? Maybe she could have also came here for Kat since they are friends but I was the unlucky one to answer the door. Katarina would have probably been the better option because I can only tolerate her for so long.

"I see, and she's wearing your clothes because.." She spoke in a deadpan expression as her hands motioned over toward the sleeping brunette.

"I didn't want her to be uncomfortable in the dress she had on. I didn't want to lose anymore sleep than I already had." Her blue eyes drifted back toward me like the dark haired woman had to think about what I said for a bit longer. I swear to god, her over analyzing skills can sometimes annoy the hell out of me. "Now I can't even get her to wake up, she wasn't feeling good whenever she showed up this morning." Perhaps the easier way of waking sleeping beauty here would be shoving her into the floor. No.. No Mickie that isn't nice. You can't just go and wish to act out violently against people even if one of them is a snobby bitch that should be punched. "I highly doubt that Daisy is going to school again today." This will be the third day in a row that the brunette has missed and my lord I can't believe I am about to say this, I wish that she was actually there. I am sick and tired of Alexa harassing me for ninety minutes straight while the blonde sits beside me. Bliss is only doing this because Daisy isn't around and she can get away with such a thing. I hate that I am bending the truth to someone that I consider like my sister but it's not my place to tell the story of what happened last night. Not until I even know the entire thing myself and I am not sure if I want to know the story. "Which means that I am probably going to have to stay here and make sure she is okay."

"Love, if you want, I could stay here.. It doesn't bother me any." I am not exactly fond of going back to school by myself. Katarina was the only reason that Angelina and the side hoes didn't beat me to a pulp. I wouldn't have anyone preventing them from tormenting me. I mean I do have Maria but we wouldn't be able to stand up to them.

"It's okay, after all the shit that's going on. I would rather not.. Plus you have missed way too much because of me already. Go ahead and go, I'll message you if I need anything." The European woman gave a smile before nodding in understanding. I already feel bad enough that I am dragging everyone else down with me, not anymore. One of these days, I have to handle things myself. Katarina turned her heels and walked out the door, shutting it in the process. Something isn't settling right deep down in my core but it's probably just me overthinking everything like I already do. I guess since I am already awake, the day has begun for me and the sooner I get things done.. the better. My mind was debating on having some breakfast because I am sure that Kat had made something for me. Nah, food isn't the best thing for me right now. I need to remind myself to email all my teachers later so that way I can attempt to do any assignments I miss, if it's possible. But for now, I believe that I am going to go take a long shower, hopefully that doesn't wake sleeping beauty up. I walked over toward my dresser and took one last glance at the brunette before carefully digging out the outfit I wanted to wear for today. The shower was one of my peaceful places but sometimes getting lost in your own thoughts was never a good thought, especially if you are me. Why me? That's the main question that always goes through my head. My freshman and sophomore year were probably two of the best years in my life. I had an amazing boyfriend and a group of amazing friends. I was decently popular but stuff like that never mattered to me. I was never a fan of cliches and such, I would treat everyone equally. My junior year was when everything started to go to shit, my boyfriend cheated on me even though he turned that against me. Friends betrayed my trust and are now responsible for this pain that I feel everyday. In the process of all of this, my heart was shattered once again and I don't know how I will be able to be happy with anyone else. She.. God damn it, I promised myself that I wouldn't think about her anymore. My heart yearns for all those good memories, wishing that I could just wake up and she would still be beside me. Layla.. Michelle.. Maryse.. The pain that cause me is not nearly as bad as what she caused me. I want to forgive and forget, but I want an explanation. I want to know the truth. "Stop it." I spoke to myself, my hands covering my face quickly. Tears swelled up in corner of my eyes, the sadness is always deep inside me no matter what. "No more tears, Mickie." I sighed loudly and uncovered my face allowing the stream of water to take these feelings away. Just breathe and relax, that's all you need to do. Perhaps I could take a longer shower than usual, just until I can get my shit together.

About fifty minutes later, I was dressed with my hair wrapped up in a towel. I don't really feel the need to make it look pretty if I am going to stay home all day. That is the intended plan anyways, not risking anything bad happening to me. "What the..?" I could hear another voice faintly through the walls, considering Katarina has already left for school. There was only one reasonable option as to who the owner of the voice was. Opening the door, I saw the brunette sitting up on the bed, however her attention didn't immediately drift on me like I thought it would. I took a minute to study her movements. "Where the hell am I? Fuck.. Fuck.. This isn't good." A hand gravitated toward her face as Mero went over to the other edge of the bed. The way that her chest is rising and falling, something has to be going on to make her breathe that way. She's starting to panic. Obviously I can't blame her, especially if I had woken up with no knowledge of how I got there. That's a side effect of most drugs. Daisy looked in the opposite corner of the room to see my guitar sitting there, the rapid breathes stopped. I took a step forward which was enough to alert her to my presence. "..Mickie?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Calm down." I made an attempt to soothe her which didn't seem to help too much before she immediately started rambling again.

"What's going on? Why am I here with you? Fuck, I shouldn't be here. I don't even remember how in the hell I got here."

"You showed up at my door at two in the morning with Ziggles. You were trying to demand that I go out clubbing with you." She blinked a couple times to show confusion at my statement while I sat beside her on the bed. Something is settling right with me about this whole scenario. Daisy keeps talking along the lines of how she's not suppose to be here. Where is she suppose to be then? "Daisy, I don't know what the hell you were on but last night.. I wasn't going to let you go back out. You were tripping and shouting at nothing, you were having trouble standing. You agreed to stay the night with me, I gave you some clothes to sleep in." That caused the brunette to look down at the outfit she was wearing. Probably judging the outfit, look bitch, I am being nice to you. Just deal with it.

"I don't remember much of the past couple days to be honest. Probably better if it stays that way to be honest with you. I appreciate you being so caring but I need to leave now." Daisy flashed the fakest smile I have ever seen before getting herself off the bed. It wasn't toward me, I could sense that in her voice she was thankful. Now the scenario that lays before me is rather or not I should let the brunette leave. I need some sort of answers as to what's going on. It's not my life though but the good in me is telling me to try and ease her down. She reached down onto the floor and grabbed her dress, and her purse that I placed on the nightstand.

"Is whatever you were on last night what you got from Matt?" Those hazel orbs snapped over toward me almost instantly. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut..

"No, I only get ecstasy from Matt and I get my weed from his younger brother Jeff. Randy had introduced me to them last year and they have been my hook up ever since. I smoke pot occasionally I mean who doesn't at this point." I mean I know that I don't smoke weed even though you had offered it to me beforehand. Maria is clean as well and I am going to assume that Katarina is as well. There I answered your question, I know at least three people that don't. "I hadn't done anything like ecstasy before but once you try it, it could reel you in fast."

There was a name that I wasn't expecting her to mention, Randy. Her douchebag of an ex that we ran into at the club like last weekend. So the brothers are his friends and he introduced them to her. "So what I am getting out of this is… you started doing drugs because of Orton."

"..." She parted her lips to speak but nothing ever came out as Daisy went to digging into her purse. The silent is a definite yes in my book but she is afraid to really say anything about it. Whenever I think of people that do sort of drugs like that, some has reasons while others do it to fill their needs. Escaping reality seems to be a good enough reason, I wonder if that is her reason. That would be mine, hypothetically, I would never touch that stuff. You would legit have to force it in me. I watched her pull out her phone and begin to type away on it but something caught my eye and it had to do with her arm. A slight discoloration on the inside of her forearm with a dark purplish tint to it which can only conclude that it was a bruise. That's a weird place for a bruise, it seems semi fresh maybe a day or two old at most. That's the spot that doctors normally stick needles in because your veins show up more there. Hm.. Some drugs are injected, right? I think so...like cocaine and meth, those are the only two that come to mind. One possibility I can think of is that the injection wasn't done correctly or to be blunt forced..

"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it, it seems like a touchy subject. But at least let me get some bandages to hide that on your arm." The brunette took a short glance over to me and look back down at the bruise I was talking about. She didn't seemed to fazed by it at all, the older woman was well aware that it existed. That lifeless reaction was telling me that this isn't the first time that something like this has happened. That looks like it could be painful. I am taking her long silence as an okay and went back into the bathroom to find what I was looking for. After finding what I was looking for, I made my way back into the bedroom to see the brunette still standing in the same spot. I was half expecting her to rush out of here since she was given the opportunity. "Hey." I didn't know really what to say but I held up the bandages; the brunette said nothing and held her arm out to me. The silence is really starting to to get to me, this is the quietest I have ever heard Daisy. Gently grabbing her arm, I noticed another bruise beside the main one, it was smaller but not as noticeable as the rest. The best way I could describe the size with a suitable comparison I would have to say a thumb print. Who knows anymore. "I am here if you want to talk about anything.." I spoke again trying to break the awkward silence while making sure the bandages were secure.

"Thanks but I am not dragging anymore people into this especially you doll." She snatched her arm away and started gathering her belongings. I studied her for a moment for a moment before the brunette made her out of the bedroom.

"Wait.." I called out to get no response out of her, I sighed and started following her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Sometimes there are things that you can't deal with alone. I understand that perfectly, believe me. You feel guilty that everything that would happen is because of you..but sometimes, that comfort means the world to me." I don't know where the hell this is coming from, I wasn't wanting to say anything personal to this woman. But I can relate to all of that, I can't handle my own problems so people get hurt because of me. However they continue to stay by my side regardless of it all, I am thankful for them. I wouldn't be here otherwise.

Daisy turned her head back and that gentle look she had earlier had disappeared. She chuckled, before speaking. "Do you not know how I am?" Here we go again, that condescending tone is back and here I thought that we were finally making some progress. "There is nothing that I can't handle sweetie, so mind your own business." I parted my lips to speak, I wanted to attempt to open her eyes about the situation. But she silenced me, by placing a finger over my lips. It goes to show that not all people want to be helped. "Hush. It's better not to get on my bad side." Her hand brushed briefly against my cheek until Mero turned away and remained silent, her eyes going back to her phone. Part of me is regretting my decision to actually help her last night maybe I should have let her go back out and get herself into trouble. Mickie, don't think like that. She might be an asshole but in her own way, she is thankful for what you did. For a couple minutes, I watched her in silence do nothing but look down at her phone. Daisy was not acknowledging my existence at all until there was a knock at the door. "Well aren't you going to answer that?" She scoffs angrily as I fought back the urge to roll my eyes and made my way over toward the door.

I don't know who would really be at my door at this hour but anything to shut her the hell up. I opened the door to see a tall woman in front of me, quite muscularly if I do say so myself. "Good morning." Long black hair, her flashed a small smile down at me before her eyes darted behind me. I didn't even get to greet the woman before she spoke again. "Miss, where the hell have you been?"

"That's not any of your business, Chyna. I requested Ziggles to come get me, not you. Does anyone know how to follow instructions around here?"

"It is my business, it is literally my job to ensure your safety. Your mother would have my head if something were to happen to you." Okay, so this woman, Chyna, is apparently her bodyguard. That makes sense, she's intimidating enough. "Two days.. It's been two days since any of u-"

The oldest woman silenced herself at the brunette raising her hand in front of her, even she's scared of this bitch. Jesus Christ.. I am screwed, huh. "Enough, I don't care what my mother has you do. What I do isn't any of your god damn business. Understand. I sign your paychecks now so not another word." Chyna let out a sigh before nodding her head in understanding which got the brunette to look over to me. No, you can continue to pretend that I am not here. She twirled her finger for me to walk a little bit closer to her and reluctantly I obeyed. What the hell does Daisy want with me now? Once I got close enough, she leaned down closer. "Let's do this again sometime, okay doll." No. Never again. "If you tell anyone about what happened or what was said while I was here. Layla and Alexa will be the least of your worries. You understand Mick?"

That caused my heart to slow down almost stop completely, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing tall. One fuck up and I'll have another enemy on my hands, and of course, she could have everyone in the school against me in a heartbeat. I mean they pretty much already are, but you get the point. I am going to have to plan my moves more carefully now, fucking fantastic. "Yeah, of course, whenever you want." Of course that is a lie, that would be one of the last things I would want. She can lead me to the lion's den. However deep down, I can see that the rich snob just needs someone to reach out to her. It's like Katarina has said before, all this could be her defense mechanism, and Kat knows her better than I do.

"I'll keep that in mind, doll." A grin appeared on the the brunette's face which means that I have escaped her clutches for now. I hope. "I see you tomorrow at school, chow honey." She planted a kiss on my cheek before strutting pass me and hopefully out the door. I don't understand this woman I swear, one minute she is threatening to destroy me and the next she is kissing my cheek.

I turn around to see that Daisy was already out the walking down the sidewalk toward the car that parked on the side of the road. I am going to assume that belongs to Chyna. Speaking of Chyna, she hadn't left the door yet. She flashed another smile and spoke to me again, "Your name is Mickie, right?"

"Uh yes ma'am." This tone was much softer than before, the taller woman seems rather nice for what she has to put up with on a daily basis.

"Dolph told me what you did last night, and thank you for that. I was able to rest easy knowing that Miss Mero was safe." It must had been hard not knowing where someone was for two days and not even a word for them. Considering her job is a bodyguard or a glorified babysitter, it must had hurt her. She seems to care about the snob. "It's nice to know that she has made at least one good friend out of a rotten bunch."

"Chyna, I am not going to wait here all day. Get your ass over here and take me home!" Speak of the Devil, Daisy was already at the car with her arms folded over her chest.

"You have a good day Mickie and thank you again." The black haired woman turned her heels and started walking over toward the angry brunette. Daisy was already having some sort of bitch fit whenever I closed the door. Finally I am alone in the only place that I feel safe, part of me was debating on going to school and finishing up the day. And for what, to possibly endure hell for any of them; I think I am going to get some sleep for a little bit. I kind of want to forget that any of this just happened.

 **Author's Note: On a story note, two things.. I realized that I was originally going to put Kat's POV in this chapter but I didn't want this chapter longer than it already was (that and I am not 100% sure what to do with it atm..) it will be moved to next chapter. And second, I fucked up and I realized it 6 chapters in.. it's a small error that I need to change in all the chapters and that is Daisy's last name. It's not Sanders in this story, it's Mero (so I will be going back to the previous chapters to fix that). She was not supposed to be a main character but for the first arc of the story, she is. After that, she will be a proper side character.**

 **Now onto real life things, first is that I am soon going to be in the process of moving out of my apartment with my parents. Once I can put the application in, I am good to go, but let's just say that I am not alone. ;) That's right, your girl here has a lady love of her own now. We haven't been dating that long but we have been hella close for over five years now. Oh, and she has kids soooooo I am kind of a step mom now. I claim them as they are my own anyways. I am still learning how to parent. I will be busy but that isn't going to stop me from writing. My girlfriend is a wrestling fan and I got her hooked on this story, sooo we good. :)**

 **I have ideas for next chapter, nothing set in stone yet.. How about some Alexa ;)**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	8. Ready to Pounce

**Author's Note: Hellloooo I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. So I hope you enjoy, see you at the bottom.**

 **Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Katarina's POV**

 _Wednesday Afternoon.._

Curiosity is something that we are share regardless of our nature; the temptations consume us all eventually. Whether it be experimentation, just to try it or to fit in with the crowd, it's all the same. A person make countless of choices in their lifetime from the moment they were born that shoves them on their path in life. They are forced to do so but whether or not they have control of what happens still remains a mystery. I have always believed in the way of the universe and that your life was forged out at birth. Fate guides you along that path and shows you the good and the bad of life. The bonds that you create are entirely up to you, I never wanted to be close to anyone to show attachment. That wasn't me but one girl pushed past all my defenses.. someone that I could truly call a friend. Mickie.. I was only eleven years old whenever I had met the spunky brunette. My father's job gave him the opportunity to work in the states so we packed our things the summer before. We had shared several classes together, Mickie was friends with pretty much everyone, she was pretty popular. She would sit beside me and try to talk to me, I would ignore her. Something had drawn her to me and after a while, I finally decided to talk back to her. Ever since that day, I have slowly started to form connections with other people and a select few I can call my friends. But with that weakness comes betrayal among other things that I never wanted to feel. I don't understand any of it. Thinking about it shoots a sharp pain into my chest, it hurts me. Pain that doesn't seem to go away but I can't even figure out when all this started. No matter, it's not important. My last class has finally ended for the day and I can finally head to drama club. Why can't I have drama to end my day instead of having it for my third block? I wouldn't have to walk as far as I have too. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my phone and opened it to see that I have no new messages. That's odd, Mickie always messages me whenever she decides to stay home. Perhaps Daisy has her occupied at the moment, or maybe she went back to sleep. That's unlike her to nap this late though. This morning still has me curious as to why the brunette was lying on Mickie like that. Why was she there? I feel like there is something that Mickie is neglecting to tell me. "Hey Katarina!"

An oh so familiar voice called out to me, I recognized it instantly and couldn't resist the small smile that graced my lips. Today she had decided to curl her bleach blonde locks, I prefer it over the normal straight look. Angelina shot a big smile my way, "Hey love." This is another example of a connection I have formed with someone, though it's not quite as strong as Maria and definitely not Mickie. I had known about Miss Love for a couple years now, her and her friends are notorious bullies. However I believe that they are the negative influence on her, she's changed since I have been friends with her. She had joined the drama club our sophomore year and it was about halfway through that year that we started conversing. She seems pretty nice and actually highly intelligent to despite the stereotype. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, how about you?" She responded chipper as usual.

"Absolutely marvelous love. I am excited because the auditions for the play are going to start soon. I plan on securing the lead for myself this year." That's my mission anyways, last year Layla was able to snatch the role out from under me. I won't allow her to take what's rightfully mine, popular or not, I am confident in my superior abilities.

"Yeah, I am psyched as well. I am going to beat you this time Kat." Confidence could be to show arrogance but in some cases, it could be attractive as well.

"You can keep trying Angelina but we already know who has this victory in the bag. Now let's go before we are late." That caused the shorter blonde to grab onto my hand and started to lead me down the hall toward our destination. I have been studying Angel's body language and speech patterns whenever she's around me, it differs from whatever she's around other people. I can't understand it or why she seems nicer around me. The walk to the drama classroom was pretty short considering the distance we had to walk, I noticed that the room was still quite scarce with people considering how many are normally in attendance here. Looking over to my right, I saw two people that made my blood boil and it's quite rare to do so, not many people can.

The first one was Layla, and the other one had her back turned to me but she didn't need to turn around for me to decipher her identity. Bleach blonde hair that trailed down past her shoulders, tanned skin; it only confirmed it whenever she had turned around to face me. A smile appeared on her face as those chocolate brown eyes stared me down. Maryse. "Well hey there 'friend', it's been a good minute, hasn't it?" The Canadian exchange student decided to taunt at me which got Layla to snicker. Everytime we cross paths she has to greet me in that manner which is too much in a lifetime at this point.

"Maryse don't even try to pretend that you were even close to them at one point, there were merely a stepping stool." Layla scoffed over at her friend being her usual remorseless self. I still however find it hard to believe that they didn't share some form of connections with any of us. That it was all a facade, it hurt Mickie the most obviously but I would like to believe that there is something redeemable deep down. Layla's eyes scanned the room as more people started to flood in. I am not entirely sure who she is looking for but I do have some theories revolving around in my head. "Great minds think alike after all, Chelle and I did the same and Piggie James and this guible freak of nature fell for it."

"But you are still ugly for your actions, inside and out. However I am just glad that you revealed your true colors this early. People like you won't get anywhere in life like you assume that you will. Your existence is merely an annoyance to me." I observed the British woman's facial expression change drastically to see that confident look fading from her. Her offended face amused me as I gave one last look before attempting to walk away.

"Excuse me, the only ugly one is you, I mean have you even bothered to look at yourself in the mirror. Disgusting..am I right?" Layla decided to snap like a rabid dog like she could hurt me with petty taunts like that. Maryse chuckled with some of the other girls behind snickering as well. I noticed two of them in particular, they were both Latinas and in the same grade as myself. I haven't personally tried talking to them because they run with the bullies and have the rotten personality to match. The fact that I have seen them communicating with Mickie on several occasions tells me that as well, the evidence is way stacked. The first girl was hardly five feet tall if that, everyone towered over her but that meant her personality was bigger. She has talked everyone's ears off before how her and her boyfriend were going to be an iconic duo in Hollywood. Long black hair that goes down down to her waist and those soulless brown eyes, and those perfectly manicured wine red nails. Her name is Zelina Vega. The taller woman beside her had an equally as bad temper. She was slightly thicker than her cousin, sporting curly, dark brown hair today with the same eyes. I believe that her name is Sarita. I don't have too much information on them other than that and that they seem to be acquainted with Angelina's other friends.

"Don't talk about Katarina that way, she's prettier than you are!" A voice shouted defending me which belonged to Miss Love herself. The others seemed taken back by her speaking in such an ill manner fashioned toward them. "You are only trying to insult her because she intimidates you, right? She's right you know, none of you will get anywhere in life."

"Really now Angelina. Trying to act all two-faced to get close to her, you know she's friends with Piggie, right?" Sarita was the one to speak up.

"Actually Andrade and I are going to be THE couple in Hollywood, and you two are going to end up on the street shooting up everyday. Envious of what all of us are going to accomplish." Zelina said with a slight snarl as the other agreed with her statement. This is so tedious, why do I have to listen to these annoyances all the time? They are all talk and no bite anyways.

"Please if anything you are going to be working the street corner with how you dress, Zelina." The bleach blonde fired back which got me to let out a snicker at the expression on the small Latina's face. "I guarantee that all of you in five years will be unattractive and nothing but plastic and botox. While Kat and I run Hollywood, you will be nothing probably serving poor people fast food or working at a gas station."

"Angelina, you have that wrong. Women such as them don't know how to work for anything, that's why they act in such a manner. They won't accomplish anything with their petty lives. Now let's go take our seats." With one last smile directed at Layla and Maryse, I allowed Angelina to start leading me from the four women.

The sound of a chair falling the floor stopped both of us in our tracks as I heard a barrage of footsteps follow suite. Part of me was expecting me was any of them to come after me and Angelina after the harsh but true comments. Instead, a familiar sight made herself known as the woman dressed in pirate attire stood in between all of us. "Avast me hearties." So apparently the theme is going to be pirate today, I swear to God, this woman has an arsenal of accents at her disposal. I don't believe that she has repeated an accent yet. The raven haired woman drew her sword with a smirk on her face, she pointed in toward each and every one of the girls. All of them backed way almost in fear, even Angelina, however this is child's play. Mrs. Spruill swung the sword in my direction and I remained still. I am not an idiot, she was testing to see who would cower and who would stand their ground. Daffney tipped her hat up so I could stare directly into her eyes as a smirk graced her lips once again.

"Watch where you are swinging that thing, Teach!" Layla said overly dramatic, as the three beside her agreed in unison.

"You could have cut us with that thing!" Zelina was the next to shout. Are you dead from the neck up or something? Do you really think she would have brought a real sword to school? To be frank, it wouldn't surprise me even if she did. This woman is insane, the good kind..

"You lot should only address me as Cap'n Daffney from here forward.." The clueless looks on their faces amused me, you should be aware of how fast you have to assume a character. She does this everyday. "Should have known ye wouldn't be able to handle it? Not ready to play the part, I see." Daffney shook her head in disappointment as she pulled a cracker out of her pocket to feed the parrot sitting on her shoulders. Where in the bloody hell did she obtain that bird? The pirate looked around the room and sighed, "It seems that we are missing Mero again, shame..One my favorite Tars." I believe that means crew member, I am not fluent in pirate. I might have to learn pretty fast today.

"Probably caught swine flu from hanging out with Piggie so much!" Layla spoke with a loud laugh as others joined in. That stupid bitch, I could flatten her right now. "Wait a second, I thought that I was your favorite, Mrs. Spruill!"

My body started moving forward on my own, I was eager to hit that bitch square in her face. No one talks about Mickie like that in front of me, instantly I felt something pressed against my chest as Daffney briefly looked at me and over toward the others. "No. Ye lack that passion that I seek because you are blinded by pointless motions that will get you nowhere. Ye lack the passion that Katarina and Daisy both hold. Also the name's Cap'n Daffney, one more blunder and ye be shark bait." I am enjoying every single second of this, this is why Daffney is my favorite teacher. She will deliver the facts without a single thought. Plus it can of lifts my already massive ego whenever it comes to my acting skills. I am aware that I am one of the top students under her tutelage. Oh how I love watching the smile of Layla's face fade away hearing what the raven haired woman said, you aren't top dog anymore. I am going to secure the lead in the play and there is nothing you can do. Layla isn't going to just sit back and allow me to waltz in her spotlight. I know that her and her lackies are going to do whatever it takes to make sure I am out of commission. Let them come, I will dance all over them and still remain victorious. "Katarina, care to dance with the sword a little in our demonstration today?"

"Aye."

 **Alexa's POV**

 _Thursday Morning.._

"Love you too babe, I will see you during lunch." I spoke and stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck on lips, before I watched him walk away for a few moments. It sucks that we don't have any classes together because I won't have anything pretty to look at for a bit. Wait, silly me, I have a mirror. I am perfection afterall. As soon as I walked into classroom, I noticed one of my favorite people already in the classroom like the nerd she is. Piggie James.. I couldn't stop the smile that curl on my lips and the countless things that I can do to mentally fuck with her today. However that sense of dominance quickly faded whenever I noticed that the brunette sitting across from her wasn't Bayley but instead the rich bitch. Lookie who decided to finally show back up to school and get in my way as usual. I wonder if I could somehow use this to my advantage because the slut is Layla's friend and by default she's my ally. Piggie has been doing whatever she wants for some reason, I haven't figured out what sparked this interaction in the first place. Was it Mickie or was it Mero? My theory would be that Piggie had reached out to Daisy in some way in order to seek protection from us. That's cute Mickie, you think that we wouldn't find a way around rich bitch to torment you. I would like to think that is the case because the possibility of Daisy associating herself with a peasant like her is next to none. The closer I got the more I studied the pair's interaction with each other. The taller brunette was talking up a storm while Oinkers is pretending to be interested in what she was saying. Yeah, I can agree with you there, I do tend to space out while she talks as well. "Hey girl, do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

That attracted Fatty's attention to snap her head to over directly toward me before her eyes quickly darted over toward Daisy. "Of course Alexa, I mean who wouldn't want to sit with us?" I want to punch her in her conceded face but I bit my tongue and forced a smile. I was getting enjoyment out of the horrified look on Mickie's face as I decided to take a seat directly beside her. Oh Piggie, how can I mess with your ugly head today? "So Doll, I wanted going to tell you about this killer party that's happening this weekend. Randy and I are totally going and Chelle and Lay are too. One of the college boys that Orton knows is hosting it, and he told me to bring everyone I wanted."

"Well that does sound interesting, you will probably see me there." Murphy and I will definitely have to give this college party a look. One of Mero's few uses is finding awesome parties for us to brighten up. She hasn't picked a bad one yet.

"You don't want to miss it, Adam throws the best parties. So what about it Doll, you are going to come right?" That question wasn't directed to me but toward the brunette beside me as Miss Piggy's head snapped back up to look at the brunette with wide eyes. Why is she so persistent about dragging this joykill around? She would ruin our image, wait, actually having Fatty there would make us look ten times prettier. You know sometimes I like the way this rich bitch thinks.

"I would love too but I have to work this weekend. I already took a day off last weekend to go clubbing with you. I appreciate the offer but it's not my ideal way to spend a weekend. You and Alexa go have some fun." Of course the snobby bitch looked offended at this statement and wanted to instantly retort to her remark. But lord knows I don't want to spend any time that I don't have to with Miss Huge Ego over there. I only tolerate her existence because she's top dog with Layla and Michelle. If only I could knock her down a few pegs, I will one day teach her not to intimidate me.

"A party with all the coolest and hottest around isn't your ideal weekend, nothing can beat that especially since you would be with me." Piggie blinked at the brunette a couple times like she wished she wasn't here right now. However the brunette seems really persistent about Fatty coming along with us. "Nothing is better than hanging with me, doll."

"If I could, I would be going up to my Grandma's farm in Richmond. I miss my horses." Oh how I want to remark in so many ways about how Piggie belongs in the barn but I guess for now those thoughts are going to stay in my head. "I use to love taking care of all the chickens goats and pigs." Aw, look at Piggie taking care of her own kind, it's sweet. The look on Daisy's face was absolutely priceless, she seemed really appalled by what the brunette had said. "I am not much for parties anymore.."

"Doll, that's disgusting, animals like that are disgusting..they are all filthy, and sleep in their own shit. I can't even imagine the mud that would get on my expensive new boots.."

Since this seems to be the conversation for the next minute or so and I haven't fucked with Mickie's head just yet so I figure that I need to say something to get under her skin. "I have to disagree, it's not that bad. Goats and Chickens are a little much but I happen to find pigs adorable.. especially the short and pudgy ones." A smile graced my lips as my eyes darted over toward Piggie finishing that sentence, she seemed astonished and couldn't figure out what to do next, like a deer in headlights. Got her. This is so much fun. "Their cute little squeals are music to my ears."

"Umm.." Fatty was trying to add to the conversation however her small brain couldn't handle what the Goddess had thrown at her.

"You can't be serious Lex, you are too pretty to like something so ugly..-"

"Larry Steve is actually adorable, thank you very much!" I did something I probably shouldn't have done and interrupted Mero, even raising my voice toward her. She isn't going to bash my precious piglet anymore. I didn't even have to look across the table to know that Daisy was probably fuming. Cry me a fucking river, I am the Goddess here. I opened my phone and clicked the button to view my files and pressed the first photo I saw. I flipped it over to show her. "He is my precious baby and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Mickie even leaned herself onto the table that surprisingly didn't break as I tilted the phone so even she could look at it. I have to pretend to be nice but I should have had a picture of her on there to make her feel like shit. "He's precious, where did you get him?"

"I have always wanted a pet pig, I don't know why but I have always found them so adorable. I loved them so much that I even got a part time job at some dollar store to have up to get one. Nia and I went to this little farm that had some babies pigs for sale. My eyes were already drawn to Larry-Steve because he was the runt. But there was one more thing that made me absolutely certain that he was the one for me."

"What was that?" Oinkers decided to ask.

"Whenever the woman shook the bag of food and Larry-Steve was the only one that didn't run over. He's deaf. The second I held him, I knew that I was taking him home."

"That's a great story, he's such a doll." Piggie James shot what I believe was a genuine smile as I actually kept the same smile on my face. Daisy still seemed irritated because she hadn't spoken since I interrupted her. Good, it's about time she shut the fuck up. "At least I know that Alexa can handle the farm life, unlike you Daisy." Mickie snickered playfully over to the rich snob. Great, why the hell did you have to give her invitation to speak? I was actually tolerating you.

"Please do you know who I am?" Unfortunately I have the misfortune of being your friend, so yes I know who the hell you are. "I can do anything."

"Really? I bet that you can't even last one day at my Grandma's farm." Why is this still entertaining listening to two idiots talk? Why am I intrigued by this bet?

"Oh doll, you are mistaken. I can do everything and anything. One day on a silly farm is nothing." She didn't even look up from her phone as she seemed to be looking at some sort of social media.

"I have to agree with Mickie here.. You won't last." Piggie and I exchanged a short glance between each other, a small laugh escaped both our lips as we looked back over at the brunette. Wait a second.. Am I bonding with Piggie James? That's disgusting.. I shouldn't even be conversing with her but she… doesn't seem that bad. Shake that thought right out of your head this instant Alexa, she's the enemy.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you thought, Lexi. Sweetie why don't you tag along then, I would love to rub it in both of your faces whenever I win this little bet." The confidence was practically oozing from Mero as finally acknowledged our existence once again. Like you don't rub enough in my face, let's see, your money and the fact you have Mister Egotistical as your boyfriend. Are they even dating now? Fuck, I don't know or care. The ladies practically wet themselves whenever Randy even glances in their direction. I could care less however this would be the perfect opportunity to get into Piggie's head once again and I love playing with her. My eyes darted quickly over to the brunette sitting next to me and the look on her face was priceless, that was not the response she was wanting out of Daisy here.

"I would have to see what's on my schedule, when's our little field trip huh?" I responded nonchalantly as I turned over to Fatty to wait for her to answer. Oh, I am going to love every second of this. I will have to talk to Chelle and Lay about this; that would be the perfect time for Daisy and I to really get her. She would be all alone with just the two of us.

"Well uh, since you two have plans this weekend and I have to work...maybe.. next weekend.." I noticed the massive amount of concern laced in the now timid voice of hers. It seems that Fatty understands the severity of the situation that she put herself in. Mickie knows good and well that if I have to spend any extra time in the same room as her, I am going to make her life a living hell.

"Doll, that's pretty short notice. I might have to move some things around in my schedule.. We will have to see. But if this was to happen, we should totally have a girl's night the night before." Daisy, you might be such a egotistical, bitchy dumbass but you finally said something to really make this interesting. A sleepover.. with Piggie.. The smirk that appeared on my lips was definitely one that I couldn't hide and I watched the brunette beside me slump down in her chair. She must of admitted defeat. Weak.. It's pathetic, but I am going to enjoy playing with you some more. This time, it's just going to be me and you, way more intimate, wouldn't you say? Unless Layla is correct, I am okay with sharing the spotlight and performing a Goddess Tier double team. Oh Piggie is going to squeal like crazy.

 _Later in the afternoon.._

"So Lex.. where are we going? You have practice in less than twenty minutes. Ms. Varon will have your head if you are late." My best friend stated the obvious as we walked toward the entrance of the school.

"Twenty minutes is plenty of time to play, Nia. I don't even have to ask if you are game or not.. I know you." Not a verbal response but instead a wicked smirk appeared of my best friend's face, I am thankful that she's on my side. I wouldn't want to be anyone that refuses to bow at my feet, whether it be Bayley or that new Becky bitch. Next time, I am going to teach her how to respect a Goddess. However today, I believe that Piggie is really starting to get a little too comfy in the popular crowd. And since I can't deal with Daisy, I am going to take my frustration out on Piggie. Might as well have my fun, and I know that Nia has been itching to play with her again. "We aren't going to be alone either." It didn't take me long to convince Chelle and Lay to join in on the fun, Fatty is their favorite playtoy. And from what I have recently learnt, the blonde doesn't trust Mero at all but doesn't want to go against her best friend. "Chelle and Layla want to play with our favorite little Piggie too."

"Should be entertaining, I plan to make her squeal." Her tone lowered as the monster of a woman cracked her knuckles, that caused me to smirk. Oh how I am going to enjoy every second of this. Piggie might as well not show her face in this city again. "Last time I got a hold of her, I broke her friend's wrist." Ah, that was Maria and I remember that because she couldn't play for the entire softball season. Chelle and I were the best on the team, the redhead has always caused us problems. If I am lucky, we can make sure she isn't a threat this year either. She plays a lot of sports with the blonde as well.

"Maria is nothing compared to us, we have nothing to worry about. Let's go meet up with them, Layla made Carmella useful for once and had her to tail Mickie, right now is perfect because she's all by herself.. Say Nia?"

"Hm?"

"I think it's time that I introduce Miss Piggie James to my trusty scissors. What do you think?" They hadn't gotten to play since Bayley and I really think that those beautiful long locks of the brunette would be a perfect next target. That menacing grin never disappeared from her face so I already had my answer to the previous question. "You beat her down, you hold her and I cut."

"Easy enough, maybe the others could take photos of your work." My best friend suggested which made this idea even better. Humiliating Piggie by sharing photos of her soon to be new haircut would end her.

Turning the hallway, we noticed just the girls we were looking for leaning against the lockers. Carmella was even standing with them with a proud look on her face. Good job lapdog, you did something right for a chance. Let's hope you don't fuck up again during practice. "Lexi, Nia.. we have been waiting." It was Layla that spoke in a tone that means business. Oh I can't wait to get what scheme she has brewing in that devious mind of hers. I know for a fact that she's going to enjoy mine. "Mella, you can go away now. You did your part."

Carmella parted her lips like the rookie wanted to interject but chose wisely not to protest the order. It was the smartest decision she has made in a long while. She started to walk away until Michelle spoke, "Carmella, wait a minute. I have something that you can do for us."

"What's that? Can I help you beat up Piggie?"

"Please honey, you aren't even close to our level. You have yet to impress us yet." Michelle folded her arms over her chest as Carmella lowered her head in shame. "The fact that you are still in our presence alone is a reward in it's own." The blonde woman removed the strap around her shoulder which is a part of her bookbag, she practically tossed it over to Mella, who almost dropped it. "You can be of use and hold our bags so they don't get dirty. Stay."

"Oh Chelle! I love your ideas so much." Layla cooed affectionately over to the tall blonde as she passed her bag over to the now less enthusiastic cheerleader. With smiles on our faces, Nia and I followed suite and gave our lackey our bags as well. They would only slow us down if we have to chase Piggie around. I mean, she wouldn't get far with all the blubber on her body. The British woman patted Mella on the head, "Good girl." To be fair, she is our bitch.

"I knew you would."

"Nia and I got an idea that you ladies are going love." I chuckled looking as the four of us walked out the front door and with Piggie in our sights. It's going to be showtime soon. Both of them cocked their heads curiously as I made a 'V' shape with my fingers and grabbed my hair. I mimicked a cutting actions and both pairs of eyes lit up.

"Oh Lexi, that's brilliant." Layla once again cooed excitedly as her arm wrapped around my shoulder. Mickie hadn't noticed our presence yet, and with no one else in our sights. The timing couldn't be better. Piggie always seems to wait for her friends across the way, sitting against the side of the small building that is used as a shed. It's perfect because people don't have to look at the ugly and she can hide away from everyone us. "Who wants first dibs?"

"I do." The blonde beside me spoke before I could even think to answer Layla. I already know that I belong with them but I always try to keep them impressed with me so I make sure no one will possibly take my place beside them. Michelle walked past us with a confident sway of her hips the three of us stayed close behind her. "Swoooeee! Swoeee!" She made pig calls followed by a laugh, it was hard not to laugh at the look on Mickie's face whenever she looked up to see who was standing in front of her.

"Like I haven't heard that one before Michelle.."

"Well obviously, how else are you going to communicate with your kind?" Mickie looked down at herself for a brief second before shoving her notebook into her bag. Speaking of homework, I should probably snag that study guide if I remember. I couldn't be fucked to do it, next time I am going to have Bayley sit next to me and suffer. She's a favorite of mine too, I love having such an obedient bitch at my feet. Piggie will soon follow. After a second of two, the pile of blubber stood to her feet and tried to walk away but Chelle stopped her. "Woah woah, why the rush? Didn't you already eat enough for everyone today? You look like you gained some weight since the last time I saw you." Her finger pointed down to her stomach as the brunette looked down as well. This is so easy.

"No.. I.. You're wrong." Her eyes were already started to get glossy, she's almost about to cry and that's going to be music to my ears. It's pathetic, her mental state has already this weakened and we are only just beginning with the fun.

Layla could help but explode with laughter and that was enough to attract Piggie's attention past Michelle. The cheer captain started walking over to the slightly taller brunette, resting her hand on her shoulder. "She's not wrong because I could see you from a mile away. It's hard to miss something so massive." The look in her eyes showed how defenseless she really was, as those eyes went past the two former friends and directly to me. I waved at her and she quickly looked toward her feet once again. Her body was already starting to tremble like there was no fight left in her, maybe she's smartened up since the last encounter. The only sounds that were heard as Nia and I approached her was choked sobs as Mickie was trying hard to cry in front of us. "What's the matter Piggie? Are you going to cry?"

"She will be soon, I promise you that Lay." I decided to speak as the girls looked over with grins on their faces. Piggie however didn't pay me any attention and I wasn't going to have that. I walked over and forcely grabbed the slightly taller brunette's face and forced those brown orbs looked into mine. "Don't you ignore me Piggie. We have a bone to pick with you, and you are going to pay for it."

"I haven't done anything." That was all that she managed to muster up before falling silent once again.

"You haven't. Oh that is golden, you know exactly what you have done, Piggie James." Michelle was the first to respond as Mickie shook her head from side to side.

"I haven-"

"You seem to be getting a little to comfy with where you are at right now. But we are here to remind me, that no matter what, you belong beneath our feet." The confusion on her face was perfect as Piggie looked over at Layla, who poked her cheek. "Trying to be buddy buddy with one of my best friends, that's a massive no no, Piggie."

It seems that Mickie was finally starting to understand why the four of us have graced her with our presence. "She was the-" She immediately made an attempt to protest but I wasn't really eager to listen to whatever excuse that was in that head of hers.

"You thought that Daisy was going to protect you from us, that's where you are wrong." My finger poked roughly against her chin and once again forced her to look up but I wasn't the one I was directing her attention toward. Behind me stood my bestie and I knew how eager she was to play with this one here so I decided to not tease her any longer. The look in her eyes expressed nothing but fear as I could feel her body trembling slightly against my finger. Most of the times, Piggie pretends to be tough however we know how fragile she truly is. "I am not the one that you have to worry about at the moment. No one is here to save you either so we are going to take our sweet time teaching you a lesson. Get her Nia!"

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long.. I had it planned most of it out and I scraped so much and got stuck. Even though it's a shorter chapter, I love what I had. Katarina's POV will sometimes provide a different perspective on things and what goes on in the drama. Ange staying loyal to Kat instead of her bully friends.. Wonder what that means. Plus Daffney is my favorite teacher, hands down. She makes me laugh. Of course, the Goddess stole this chapter and of course playing with her favorite Piggie is what she does best. Alexa is so evil and I love every second of it, plus she's got Nia by her side and that will make anyone tremble in fear. Mickie's cornered right now, for something that isn't her fault.. I know I am awful. I left it on a cliffhanger. Will someone come in for the save? Will she get away unharmed? Find out next time (in hopefully not another five months..) My muse for writing is back, I am working on two stories and a new one-shot for one of my favorite newer ships. Until next time..**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#Pussypower**


	9. Bond We Share

**Author's Note: I wrote this hella quick, I was excited for this chapter. Updates won't always be this quick. I have other stories to update. But hey… I am trying..**

 **Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Mickie's POV**

"Get her Nia!" Mickie, you need to think fast. There has to be something that you can do to get out of this situation, but they refuse to listen to words. I haven't done a single thing to them and the reason they are cornering me today is because of Daisy. I should have fucking known that this was all some sort of set up, she was helping them get to me. Being around her made me drop my guard and that was my mistake. She was pretty determined today to get me to hang out with her and Alexa, and that spells trouble. I am not putting myself in that situation ever again. My eyes stayed glued to the woman that towers over me as Nia stalked me down like I was her food. I am surrounded and I only have seconds if that to figure out an escape route. Alexa and Nia were in front of me, Michelle was to my left and Layla was on the opposite side. The only chance I have right now is to shove Layla out of the way and make a run for it. If I can outrun all the athletes and got inside, I will be safe for today at least. That sounds like a plan, I am going to be fucked either way. My eyes glanced over to the Captain of the Cheer Squad however my body was refusing to move only tremble. Shit.. No, come on Mickie, you have to move. Again motionless, I am showing them just how pathetic I am truly am as the tears finally slid down my cheeks. Pathetic, I deserve this. A split second later, a hand made itself acquainted with my throat as I felt my feet leave the ground. This monstrous strength of this woman is out of this world. My eyes looked down as her free hand was clenched tightly, it didn't take much thought to be aware of what's to come. A fist connected to the side of my face with the force of a semi truck, and luckily just missed the bridge of my nose. A sharp gasp left me until another hit connected with my stomach. Shit, this hurts so fucking much and this is just the beginning.

The contact with the ground made me realize that she had released me, I fell down to my knees as my arms wrapped around my stomach. "You will never get off that easy, Piggie." A sharp pain shot through my spine as someone kicked me in the back, that was Michelle. I have to fight back somehow, sitting here and allowing them to do this is what they want. Nia's hands gripped strands of my hair roughly and lifted me back almost to my feet before another blow to the stomach made contact. "I surprise this hurts you, with all that fat, shouldn't it be shielding you?"

Of course it wouldn't be them if they weren't insulting my weight as they beat me into the ground. Insult to injury. The first one to laugh was Layla as the Brit leaned over me slightly as my vision was already starting to blur. It was nowhere near over though, this pain isn't going away soon. "That was a good one Chelle. You are going to learn here today Piggie, that you will never be on our level. Learn your place." The head bitch connected the palm of her hand to my already swore cheek as Michelle kicked my back once again. "Let me show you Piggie.." Breathe.. Mickie you need to breathe, and wait for an opening to escape. Her shoe made itself known on the back of my head as the force of the stomp sent me face first into the ground. "That's better, bow before us." A hand cupped my cheek as I opened my eyes to see the British woman crouched in front of me with a sinister smirk on her face.

Part of me still wants to try and reason with them, and explain that I am not doing whatever they think I am doing. That would only go in one ear and out another. Perhaps that thought about using Daisy did cross my mind and seeing how she scared them.. It relieved me. But if this isn't evidence that's she's helping them, I don't know what is. My head is starting to throb as my vision is starting to blur more and more. The tears still flowed freely down my cheeks, soaking the ground underneath me. Defenseless.. Powerless.. There is absolutely nothing that I can do fight back here. How am I suppose to take on four women at once? All four of them are star athletes. "Oh no, Piggie. You aren't allowed to black out yet. We are just starting our fun." Gazing into Alexa's eyes, I felt Michelle and Layla grab onto me and get me back up to my feet. "Nia hasn't had her fill of you yet."

Run. That was only word that left my mind as I managed to finally shove past the Cheer Captain and ran with all might. For now, I have to withstand all the pain and the urge to stumble to the hard ground. Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't see what was in front of me but whatever it would be is better than them. I need to hide somehow. Of course, it wasn't that easy. It never is. My eyes looked behind me and they only widened to see that Nia was hot on my trail with Michelle and Layla right behind. There was one person missing from that lineup and that made me paranoid. Where the fuck is Alexa? I looked directly in front of me to see a figure standing feet away. Who.. The blonde hair hair and short stature was enough for me to figure it out. When did.. How did.. Fuck. I forgot that Alexa was a fucking track star. That caused me to stop as the 'Goddess' did a small wave to probably keep my attention. Shit.. Go around Mickie, you have to- Once again that force of a fucking train hit me as the six foot tall woman tackled me into the ground. Fuck.. I think something is broken. "I love when they run. I love a good chase."

"Girls, I think it's time to introduce Miss Piggie James here to my little friend." Alexa cooed with a menacing tone as she took something out of her pockets. At first all I could see was a black handle as she held it up, it got my eyes to widen. The pair of silver blades that shined in the light before she twirled them around her fingers. Scissors. The same pair that probably cut Bayley's cute ponytail off last year. This can only mean one thing and something tells me that I am going to want to be homeschooled after this makeover.. I think Angelina's makeup sounds better even though I hate to admit that. "Girls, hold her down."

"Please anything but that..!" The thought left my lips in a plea as I was only acknowledged by laughter at first. My cries were music to them and I knew that. At this point, I don't know what hands belonged to who as they position me on my arms were bent backwards so I wouldn't have a chance to defend myself against what's to come. "This is a little too far! I had nothing to do with this.. She spoke to me first! Ask her yourself!"

"Likely story, nice try though. Daisy has no use to talk to peasants like you." McCool spoke as I only lowered my head. It was pointless. All of this was pointless. Why do I even bother trying anymore, it's going to all end up the same.

"Except for beauty enhancement." There was that part again, it was just like Angelina and them said. It's true. It has to be true, they believe that the brunette would have nothing to do with someone like me. Then why, why does she continue to try and befriend me? It's all an act, I am foolish, she's an actress. Quite simple for someone like her to pull off. The fact that this hurts me is appalling to me. "Give us a show Lexi, I want to see those barber skills at work."

"With pleasure.. You girls sit back and watch Nia and I work." That would explain this brute force, and I wouldn't expect Michelle and Layla to dirty themselves more than they already have. I watched the woman that calls herself a Goddess slowly inch herself closer to me. Those blue eyes sparkling with evil intentions as I felt her hand slowly glide through my brown locks. A mischievous smirk stayed glued to her lips as she was treasuring the sight of many tears still flowing freely. "Piggie, I am going to enjoy every se-"

"Bloody hell, Nia, look out!" Layla shouted in almost a panicked manner as I felt the tight grip around my arms loosen exponentially. A loud thud was the next thing that entered my eardrums as I was finally free from that monster. My eyes glanced back to see a sight that I would never expect to see in my life. Nia was sitting back almost dazed with her hand resting against her cheek as a small stream of blood trickled down her lips. She's bleeding, someone managed to hurt the indestructible monster. "Shit. Come on Chelle."

"We got this ladies, stay back-" I heard Alexa speak rather closer than she was before, next thing I know she's on the ground in front of me. Alexa had frozen, a shocked expression shown on her face was rare sight to see, that was quickly replaced with pure rage, a look that honestly terrified me.

Everything started getting fuzzy again as I rested my head in my hand. This would be the perfect chance for me to run again, with someone actually helping me. I might have a chance here however my body is refusing to let that happen. I couldn't believe that someone actually decided to help me, if they were smart. They wouldn't. They should have walked away. No one would even attempt to stand up to them. "You won't lay another finger on Mickie!" The accented voice made my heart instantly stop, no. This can't be happening. Why did you have to get yourself involved with this? This was between me and them. Wiping the tears from my eyes, my vision made it clear as day who it was. Her attention left the little Goddess which only angered Alexa even more.

"Katarina! Don't, get out of here!" That got her attention to center around me as the European woman merely shook her head from side to side. Her eyes quickly darted over to Nia, who had a new crazed look in her eyes that didn't settle right with me stomach. I have never heard of anyone actually injuring that monster, but this is only going to end in one way. "Stop it, get out of here!" I screamed at the taller woman as she only ignored me and continued to eye Nia down. Why can't you be smart like the rest? Why do you have to come to my rescue? I am clearly not worth this.

"That's cute. Maybe you should listen to Piggie for once.." Michelle cooed over as her bestie laughed.

"If you get hurt right now, then I will get all the lead roles in the upcoming school play. It's perfect for me that you managed to show up. Saves me the trouble of taking you out later."

"You want me so bad love, why don't you take me on instead of sending the lackeys?" Katarina stated almost confidently as I could only stare at her blankly. How in the hell can she stand there and not be scared? No change in her tone or demeanor. It's the same old Kat. Maybe they are not as scary as I find them or maybe this shows how pathetic I truly am. "Love, you need to get out of here."

"I am the one they want! You can save yourself." I don't think I could really move enough to benefit myself right now, I am still completely paralyzed with fear. Even with Katarina here by my side, I wish she wouldn't have shown up. I don't know what I am going to do if she gets hurt because of me. I am not worth this. Especially if they must it so where she has to sit at the sidelines during the plays, I know how passionate Kat is about acting. Layla would get exactly what she wants. Just like Alexa and Michelle did whenever Maria got sidelined after her wrist got broken because of me. Man.. I am such a nuisance to everyone. All I do is get in the way.

Katarina didn't say anything more which confirmed my worst fears, she doesn't plan on leaving me and that's going to leave her to the wolves. All four of them and two of them are severely pissed off. "You got a lucky shot, that's all that's going to happen. Lexi, you okay?"

"That fucking hurt. No one touches the Goddess and gets away with it. We will play with Piggie in a minute, right now we are dealing with that freak of nature. Better yet, Nia, don't hold back like you did with Fatty!" With a simple snap of the small blonde's fingers, the monster was already charging forward to tackle the other woman into the ground. A sharp gasp left Kat as she started to hammer down on the massive monster. That did no damage as the Samoan woman merely smirked before balling her fists to deliver the first hit. Mickie, you need to move, maybe if you can help her.. You can both get away. Move, god damn it. Finally, my body was starting to respond to my mind as I was able to get myself to my knees. You can do it. You can't just sit here and watch your best friend fight what is suppose to be your battle. I couldn't even attempt to defend, all I did was cry and here is Katarina taking hits by Nia for me. All for me. The only offense I saw out of Kat was a headbutt that was enough to stun that monster for a second or two. Get the fuck up, you useless piece of shit! It took everything that I had to endure the pain to stand myself back up to my feet. My legs felt like jello, my body is trembling but I was finally able to muster enough strength. This attracted the attention of Bliss, who grinned menacingly and decided to taunt. "Lookie here, Piggie managed to get herself up, Nia. I think she's getting jealous that you are playing with her friend more than her."

"That's right, come after me, you stupid bitch.. I dare you." My grave is pretty much already dug so I might as well get prepared to lay in it. I watched the six foot tall woman look over toward me with a particular fire that sent a chill that my spine. Maybe if I can run away, I can lead them away from Katarina. But I know that the only option that I have is to stand my ground and fight Nia. Alexa smirked as Nia stood back up to her feet and slowly made her way toward me. What am I going to do against her? What can I do? It's pointless, isn't it? She towered over me once again and I decided to blindly swing at her however I could. Those hits didn't even phase her as I got pummelled with multiple hits to the gut. Shit. Don't give up, if you fall down now.. They will go back after Katarina. "That's all you got?" That didn't go over to well with the behemoth as her hand covered my face and practically slammed me into the wall. I don't think I have experienced such pain before and it only increased with every single hit I took. My body was aching, as I leaned against the wall trying to keep myself standing. "You want me, you go-" Click! Another punch connected with my chin with made my teeth hit each other and that was enough to have me seeing stars once again. I am pretty sure my mouth is bleeding at this point. My legs finally gave out as I crashed into the floor.

Of course, Nia still wasn't done with me and that's exactly what I want. You can have me, but don't hurt my friends. I looked up to see her over me once again as I felt her hand tangle in my messy locks. "Ni-" Bliss was going to call out to her best friend but it was already too late, Katarina had gotten to her feet and managed to connect her fist to Nia's face. The woman stumbled a couple steps backward but quickly regained her composure and went in to strike again. The offense by Kat was short lived, it seemed that every hit that she landed, Nia would come back ten times harder. A knee to the gut dropped my best friend to her knees and another punch had her on her back. Stop.. Please make it all stop. This has to be all a nightmare, right? Why can't I just wake up? Because this is the hell that I have to endure every single day that I exist in this world, and my friends have to suffer because of me. They don't deserve this. I don't deserve them. "You know what, fuck it.. I have another idea. Chelle, Lay, if you would make sure that Piggie doesn't get in the way again. I will entertain you another way."

"I think I know where this is going, we are going to give you a show, Piggie." A lump formed in my throat as I wanted to cry out but once again, I couldn't do anything as I felt arms grab ahold of me and restrain me once again. Nia looked over at the little blonde that gazed over me way and back over to Kat, who was still down on her back. "How you want her, Lexi?" The monster asked as she stomped as hard as she could into the younger woman's chest causing Kat to cry out. Never have I heard her cry out like that, I can't bear to listen to this anymore but I am powerless to do anything.

"I don't care, just make sure she doesn't retaliate. I would hate for my hand to slip.." That sinister coo directed over toward me as Nia kicked the hardly awake Katarina until she was laying on her stomach. Alexa inched herself over toward Kat and the realization hit me hard what was about to happen by the object in her hand.

"Alexa, stop it please.. I am the one that you want! Leave her alone, please.." Begging was something that they love to hear. The blue eyed Goddess simply smiled and ignored my pleas as Nia pinned Kat's arms back her back and left her helpless. Move. Mickie, you got to move. I don't have hardly any gas left in the tank but I have to do something, anything. I am the one that should be suffering, not my best friend.

"Woah Piggie is starting to buck around, Chelle." Layla mocked as I made an attempt to struggle against them to get my arms free.

It wasn't working but just angering them most likely. "Isn't that what bulls do? She's a pig."

"Don't care but enough of this." I felt a hand against the back of my head followed by a second and next thing I know, my face is hitting the ground. Fuck that hurt, these two have actually been dirtier their hands today and that's concerning me. Another hand took a handful of hair, enough to force me to look forward. "Don't worry Piggie, after we finish with your freak friend.. You will get your turn."

"Remember Piggie, that this is all on you." Alexa's words drilled deep within my mind as I was forced to watch grab some strands of Kat's hair in her hands. The scissors in her other hand, she was treasuring the moment as it was a quick snip. Tears flooded my eyes and down my cheeks as I watched the strands fall to the ground, this was suppose to me. I will continuously say that because it's true. She grabbed another random bunch of hair before cutting that as well. She had the next handful ready until a phone started ringing and as she released it, it was clear that it was Alexa's. "This better be good for you to interrupt playtime. What is it, Mella?" Her eyes quickly darted behind me so I am going to assume Layla because Carmella is one of their lackeys on the cheer squad. "Varon is looking for us.. Fuck, we are late for practice. Heading our way. Shit, for once you are useful." Alexa hung up the phone as I felt both pairs of arms release me. The monster pulled Katarina to the ground and stood to her feet.

"Bloody fucking hell, we can't let Coach Varon catch us. She will have our heads and our positions on the squad! Come on Lexi, we gotta bail and fast." I managed to sit myself up and for the first time in my life, I saw Layla running in the direction of the football field. "Slow down Lexi, you are running like a madwoman!" Bliss was ahead of her and I kept watching the pair run away until they disappeared from my sight.

"You got lucky Piggie, tch, this isn't over." McCool was the next one to walk away in the other direction opposite from the cheerleading bitches. "Let's go chill, Nia."

"Yeah, this isn't over by a long shot. And Piggie.." Nia had to get one last hit in and if they didn't have to leave, I bet she wouldn't stop until I was dead. I wish I was at this point, to be honest, it's better than suffering in this hell. "That's for calling me a stupid bitch." I can't help for speaking the truth now, can I? Thank God, the monster can't read thoughts. A wave of relief washed over as the two started getting further away from the both of us and finally, they were also gone.

My head instantly snapped forward again as I started making my way over to my best friend, who hadn't really moved in quite a while. "Kat…?" I called out in almost a whimper as the slightly younger woman finally started to stir, she slowly managed to sit herself up. Her hand rested against her chest as a few coughs escaped; Nia really hurt her with that stomp. I could the pain in her eyes which was something that I have never seen before. She's hurting and bad. Katarina normally intimidated people but right now, I am dealing with something that she needs to not involve herself in anymore. Her other hand had picked up some of the strands of hair that had been cut off. This is all on me, just like Alexa said. "Katarina?"

"Are you alright, love?" Her reply was so nonchalant as she looked over at me with a small smile across her lips. Her hand caressed my cheek softly as I could feel her thumb gently glide across my skin. That smile had disappeared, "I am sorry that I didn't make it in time."

"Don't.." Why the hell does she feel like she needs to apologize? There was no way that Kat could have known that something like this was going to happen. The four of them randomly decided to attack me because of their snobby bitch of a friend. Something about how I was too comfortable around her, fuck, I don't even know anymore. "I should be the one apologizing to you...You.." The only sounds that followed were choked sobs as I couldn't hold the pain I was feeling inside. It's all my fault that my best friend has to suffer with me, she got hurt because of me and they will probably go after her too. Fuck, I am so pathetic.

There was an awkward silence from the European woman as I only cried some more. I couldn't even form words to try to talk to her, it was getting so hard to breathe. The emotional pain and the psychical abuse make it almost impossible to do so. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into a welcoming embrace. At first, it had caught me by surprise because I know that Katarina isn't the most affectionate person, but I couldn't stop myself from nuzzling into her frame. "Breathe love, it's going to be alright. I am right here." She cooed as I felt her hand glide through my hair as the other rubbed my back gently. My hands gripped part of her shirt as I continued to cry. The sobs wouldn't stop escaping me and my eyes would burning from the amount I have cried in the last half an hour. "Mickie.."

The moment I looked into those blue eyes of hers, my heart immediately stopped as I watched a stream of tears flow down her cheeks. Kat's crying.. I have never seen her cry ever. "It's my faul-lt that you are hurt. T-This is all because of me, Kat. I am so sorry! I'm so sorry."

"Never say that anything involving them is your fault. It's not your fault that they are so insecure about themselves that they have to bully you and others for sick kicks. You are absolutely stunning, love. I will never tell you otherwise."

"But… your hair.. I'm sorry.."

"It's hair, it will grow back but you don't have to apologize anymore. I did what I did because I love you." The younger woman meant every single word, that was something I would never have to question. I am stuck with her for the rest of my life and that is one of the few things that really keep me going whenever I lose all hope. That doesn't mean that it makes the thoughts go away or the guilt weigh any less. If Kat wasn't friends with me then those bitches wouldn't hurt her. They would never have cut her hair like that because she wouldn't have came to my aid. I am only an annoyance to her… to Ria and everyone else in my life. They would be so much better off without me ruining things for them. A hand pulled me to my feet and back into her arms as she continued to embrace me. "Sometimes you seemed to forget about how much you mean to me, love. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." That's what I am afraid of, she stood up to that monster without a fear in the world. Katarina wanted me to run away and she was going to endure whatever punishment they would going to bestow upon her in my place.

"I love you too." It was the only thing that I could say as I was finally able to think with a straight head for the first time in a little bit. "You shouldn't waste tears on me." I brought my hand up to her face and used my thumb to wipe the lone tear on her cheek. This movement seemed to have confused the younger woman, she didn't know how to react for several seconds until her hand covered mine.

"Don't tell me what to do, love. But what do you say, we venture home now?" That was definitely the best idea because lord knows if any of them might come back. I didn't give a verbal response but instead nodding my head as Kat kept her grasp on my hand. "You see how I punched that cunt in the face?" I cocked over to her because it was so uncharacteristic for my best friend to speak like that, that caused her to let out a laugh, not just a chuckle either. She's now laughing about all of this like it's not phasing her. Right now, it's taking everything that I have not to fall to the floor, my legs feel like they are going to collapse any second.

"Gotta say, that was pretty hot." I decided to purr as the European woman smirked confidently as her arm wrapped around my waist and the other around my shoulder. She leaned me against her and made sure that I maintained my balance. I can't wait until I get home, I really want to forget that this ever happened but I know it's never that easy.

 _Back at home.._

The ride home was pretty quiet as Katarina seemed to be in her own little world, but hopefully it doesn't revolve around trying to get back at them. There is nothing that we can do at this point. Enduring this hell until we graduate is the only thing it seems. On the way, I had also called Ria and explained to her what happened. We were all going to meet up after school but she had gotten sidetracked on the phone with Mike, her little future boyfriend. Not that I blame her, she seems really attracted to the guy but he needs to get approved by me first. "I feel like both of you should go to the hospital to make sure Nia didn't broke anything." Maria spoke with concern as she examining all the bruises we had.

"Perhaps but I don't want to move at the moment. I bloody hope that I broke Nia's face, I know my hand is suffering because of it." Katarina spoke nonchalantly as she held up her hand for us to see. It looked pretty swollen with a fresh tint of purple and blue discoloration, yeah I am pretty sure that it's fucking broken. There were a few scratches on the knuckles but I don't believe it bled a lot.

"Wait, you actually managed to hurt her." The redhead looked over at the European woman, who smiled almost smugly and nodded her head.

"It was still pretty hot if you ask me," I spoke nonchalantly looking over to my other bestie as Katarina rolled her eyes. I can not lie that I am liking the confidence that is practically oozing out of her even since the fight. She is the first person to make Nia bled, she did it fearlessly. Lowkey could fall in love if she wasn't like my sister. That would be weird. Plus Kat and anything romantic is never a mixture I will, she has zero interest in that shit. "Kat… what about your hair..?"

The youngest woman looked down at the reflection in her phone and ran a hand through her not uneven locks, I am hoping that there is a way to fix this. "It will grow back but I will have to cut some more of it to even it out. Alexa didn't cut anything to important, it's not that short. Perhaps a reason to experiment with more styles." Once again, she isn't making a big deal about it but when in reality it. If the phone hadn't rang, Kat might not have hardly any hair left. Would she still be so nonchalant about it. Maybe she's acting like this in order to make me not feel guilty about. No matter what this guilt will rest on my shoulders until they can get away from the torment that I cause them.

"I wish I was there, the three of us would have stood more of a chance together."

"No." That was the only word that I could say to express my feelings about the whole situation. Maria was the first one to get hurt by Nia, her wrist took several months to heal and.. now.. Kat's hand is probably broken. It's all on me, those words Alexa spoke was nothing but the straight truth. Every word, every decision I made affects the people around me. I would stop doing whatever I was doing if I was doing those bitches wrong. But I am not, this was all because someone else decided to talk to me. "I am not letting either one of you get hurt again because of me.. I can't let it happen.. I.."

"Mick, we are your friends. There is no way that we would sit by and let them hurt you." The redheaded woman hugged me for a short amount before there was a knock on the door. Great, who the fuck is in now? I didn't order an food to be deliver even though I am not condition to cook either way. Kat was about to get up off the couch before Maria pointed over to her. "Stay, plant your ass on that couch. I got it." The blue eyed leaned back on the couch as Ria walked over toward the door. The oldest woman opened the door and before I could even look to see who it was, she immediately slammed the door with a loud thud. "Don't worry about it."

"Um, okay." That caused both Kat and I to exchange glances with each other, probably those annoying salespeople or Jehovah Witness. Whatever they are probably gone now, I really don't want to be bothered after everything that has been going on.

That's when another knock occured, this one was louder than the previous one with more force into it. Motherfucker, what did I just say? Well technically, I didn't say it out loud so they wouldn't know what I was thinking. Fucking hell, you get my point. "I got it this time." I heard Katarina say with a loud groan of protest from Maria as the European woman got off the couch. She opened door, "Oh.. love.."

"You know, you need to keep Firecrotch on a leash and under control.. I am sick and tired of her being so rude to me like really.. She has the audacity to slam the door in MY face." Oh dear sweet jesus, anyone but her, shit, I forgot that I said I wanted her to come over for tutoring today since we have yet another test on Friday. That explains Maria's rudeness earlier, oh I wish I knew why she hates Mero so much. Well I can understand now, I can't stand her right now either. This is all her fault. I looked past Kat to see the snob looking down at her phone not even realizing that it isn't me at the door. After no response, Daisy finally looked away from the mobile device. "Oh Kitty Kat, what happened to you!" Her voice was etched with fake concern as she took a step forward and her hand went up to caress Kat's cheeks, who flinched at the direct contact. "Your hair.. It's so.. What happened?"

Stay away from her, you stupid bitch this is all your fault. I want her out of my sight and out of my life. I am already in so much deep shit with those bullies, it really can't get any worse. She's an enemy regardless. "You." I managed to get myself off the couch with assistance from Ria has she stared daggers into the snob.

This attracted the rich bitch's attention and she took a couple steps forward past Katarina. "Doll, you too.. Wha-"

"Cut the bullshit, Mero! You know exactly what happened!" Maria spat not even allowing the brunette to finish, she took a step forward and I held out my arm to stop her.

Daisy took a short glance over toward my childhood bestie before alternating her eyes back to me. "You don't speak to me unless I address you, I am talking to Mickie. Doll, tell me what happened."

"Don't play clueless with me." I am sick and tired of playing games, the thought to slap the shit out of her and kick her out my house has already crossed my mind. Sadly, that wouldn't be wise. "Stop pretending like you don't know." Daisy looked completely clueless as she blinked curiously a few times before looking over to Kat. She has this dumbfounded look on her face before shaking her head from side to side. How long are you going to play stupid? Rage is definitely trying to take over as the brunette arched her brow. It's like she was waiting for me to explain everything that she already knows. "It's because of you this happened to us!" The loudness of my voice couldn't be control as I practically screamed at her.

Her eyes widened completely taken off guard by that statement, that was quickly replaced by a scowl. "You are walking on thin ice right now Doll, you know better then to raise your voice at me. Who the fuck is this my fault?"

"Because you started talking to me, that's why!" I know that I am only making her angerier but this is something that I can't contain any longer. "It's all a setup isn't it? You never acknowledged my existence until recently and why? Because Layla wanted you to be my friend so I would let my guard down and they could-"

"Lay. She did this?"

"Of course, it's always your fucking friends because they love to bully me. They have been since last year. They insult me, beat me up whenever they please. And you are in on it too, it's obvious since you are besties with Layla. Maria was right to tell me not to trust you but I decided to give you a chance. Do you know what hell they put me through today? First Nia beat the ever living hell out of me. Alexa was going to cut my hair until Katarina saved me. But instead Michelle and Layla held me back as they cut Kat's hair instead.. I.. It's all my fault.. I c-couldn't.." Emotions started to overwhelm me as the sobs started escaping me once again and no longer could I form the words to express how I felt. Mickie, you are showing her weakness.

"Doll, let me make one thing clear." Her heels tapped against the floor and the sound grew considerably louder each second which meant she was getting closer. That tone in her voice was definitely different from her usual tone, however there was one thing for certain. She's angry, very angry. Drama Queen is mad that I yelled at her. I am going to brace myself for a slap to the face. I wiped my eyes in enough time to see her hand reaching toward me, instead of a slap, I was met with her making me look at her. "You know who I am right? I don't lie and this whole thing that you have in your head… yeah, I have no part whatever they are doing."

"I don't believe you."

"Doll, I wouldn't bully someone as beautiful as you, remember ugly and I don't mix. Their words don't matter, only mine do right now. I am more popular than all of them, and have more money.." Beautiful? It was a word that was not commonly used in my presence anymore since the LayCool duo decided that I was their new target. Sure, Maria and Katarina compliment me but this seems different. Getting a compliment by somehow as stuck up and conceded as her, why does this almost make me smile? My cheeks were actually heating up, I am actually getting flustered again. Get it together. "A pretty face is always something that I notice. If I was truly helping them, why would I have went through the trouble to return your notebook?"

My notebook..? Wait a second, she's talking about that day whenever Alexa stole my notebook. I had borrowed Maria's notebook to make copies and found my notebook sitting at the table I was at. "That was you?" Up until this point, I had thought that Alexa was trying to fuck with my head with some complex scheme.

"Yeah, you are welcome. But I mean, do you blame me.. I couldn't ask you to tutor me without it." Of course there was a motive behind her good deed but it feels nice knowing that it was Daisy that helped me. She's been occasionally helping me through our short 'friendship'. Mero is a hard one to read that's for sure. "I hope that sheds some light because I am don't play any games. But it seems that my schedule has changed so the tutoring is gonna happen tomorrow. Ok. Okay."

"Alright."

"Good, chow sweetie. I will see you tomorrow." Oh dear god please no. Daisy didn't wait for me to see any form of goodbye, instead she winked at me before turning around. However she didn't head out the door straight away, her attention drifted to Katarina, who has been quietly silent. "So Kitty Kat, I decided that I am going to take you to my salon to fix what Alexa did. My norm is such a doll, she will turn this into perfection. Plus we haven't had gal time in a while.."

"That's kind of you to offer." That nickname is still hilarious to me, the expression on Katarina's face was priceless. She was so confused on whether on next to accept that offer or not. I know that Kat has a different opinion of Mero, however her eyes darted over toward me almost for guidance.

"I know right," Daisy responded smugly as she grabbed ahold of Kat's good hand and started leading her toward the door. "We are going to get you looking hot, and if it's not too your cup of tea. I will get her fired simple."

"Fair enough." Katarina looked back over toward Maria and I as the pair almost made it toward the front door. I am honestly surprised because I am normally the only one that is allowed to hold her hand, kinda jealous right now. Probably doesn't want to protest against the snob. "I'll be back in a bit, loves." I watched both of them go out the door and out of our sight as I looked over to Maria. She didn't seem exactly thrilled either. I don't know what to think anymore. One of my best friends trusts Daisy enough to actually leave alone with her. The other wants to beat the shit out of her. She's an actress. One second, she is livid at me and the next, Daisy's flirting with me. I am so confused. I want to believe that she was telling the truth...but it's so hard. The most important is, can I trust her?

 **Author's Note: Okay, this is easily one of my favorite chapters so far. It really shows the tone of the story and lesbehonest, it's only the beginning. I believe I showed how dangerous the four are together and how powerful Nia is. She beat the living hell out of Mickie without breaking a sweat. My heart breaks for Mickie though, Katarina came in for the save only to get punished as much as Mickie. Mickie had to watch her best friend meet Alexa's scissors, thankfully it's not as bad as the Bayley incident (Alexa cut almost all the ponytail off). Her thoughts are definitely not healthy, she has a lot of guilt. Understandable too. This chapter really establishes the deep bond that Katarina and Mickie share, it's so precious. I am not use to really humanizing Kat but I love her character in this story too. Lowkey ship these two together lol. I lol'd at the visual of Maria slamming the door in Daisy's face (They are my main pairing in my other stories.) Now the main question is, can they trust Daisy? Until next time .. ;)**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#Pussypower**


	10. Marvel at Us

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter but hey, we have some plot progression..Remember that I have most of the story planned out in my head and everything happens for a reason..**

 **Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Mickie's POV**

 _Later on that night.._

"Kat's been gone for almost six hours with that bitch. Shouldn't we be worried?" Maria asked as her eyes glanced down to her cell phone. Has it really been that long since the snob came over here? I looked over toward the clock to see that it was about fifteen till eleven. During this time, I had been over to go to the urgent care and get myself looked at and I was hoping that Katarina would do the same because I am pretty certain that her hand is broken. Nothing is broken on me but my ribs are pretty messed up, nothing broken on my face either. I got lucky because Nia hits like a fucking truck. But being gone this long without a text or call is definitely unlike Katarina, and I am still not certain if I can trust Mero yet. Part of me wants too, but there is a big majority of my mind that says no. Maybe I am too nice despite all the wrong people have done to me. Ria is the same way, she's way nice than I am and she's adamant on me not trusting Daisy. Speaking of that bitch. I don't understand the way her mind works sometimes. One second, it's like she wants to murder me in my sleep and the next, she's being sweet and almost flirting with me. Perhaps it's the way she manipulates people that the brunette can't intimidate, that's the only logical explanation I can think of.

"No. Kat can handle herself." I couldn't even convince myself to believe the statement that left my mind. I don't want to sit here worrying about my best friend, I would like to think that nothing else is going to go wrong today. I don't know how much more I can take before I completely snap, if Ria hadn't been here to keep me calm. Today might have been the day. The redhead let out a sigh as I looked down at my phone to see that the younger woman still hadn't responded to my messages or missed calls. It was going straight to voicemail or either she's ignoring us, her phone is dead or she doesn't have it. "Still nothing."

"Well it's strange, but have you messaged the bitch yet to see what's up?" She asked gritting her teeth at even the mention of Mero, it makes her blood absolutely boil I can tell.

"Not really wanting to talk to her right now." I want to avoid any conversation possible with Daisy until I can completely figure out what the hell is going on. That day, she was apparently the one to return my notebook to me which meant that the brunette was the one that wrote that note with the little heart. Everything seems way to coordinated not to be connected in some way to those bullies, either that or it's all in reaction to stuff she does. Is that a possibility that is the case? The whole reason that Layla and them approached me today was apparently they didn't like that she was talking to me. Daisy was the one that started talking to me regardless if Layla wanted me to or not. Part of me wants to think that's why they refused to listen, they didn't want to hear the truth. Even with Alexa in that class with us, it just adds more fuel to the fire. "Not sure if I can believe her or not about everything."

"Of course not Mick, she's a snake. Always have been, always will be. Look at who's she dating, the biggest dickwad in the school. They are meant for each other." She's referring to Randy, that's the only person that I know that Daisy's been with. Yes they are both rich and conceded as all fuck but judging how he talked to her, it wasn't very healthy. And everything that I have seen, it's a completely different that no one knows about. I wanted to correct Ria and tell her that they aren't together anymore, at least, not that I know of. Not that I care. However I decided to keep my mouth shut because it's not important. But this animosity toward someone that we have hardly ever spoken of until recently has definitely been peeking my interest. There has to be something here that I am missing. "Mike will be coming to pick me up soon, but I am not leaving until Kat comes back."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a date tonight?" The redhead snapped her head over to look at me with widened eyes before shaking her head from side to side. A small smile graced her lips but she didn't respond. "Someone was being a little sneaky, how dare you not tell me about your date with your little boyfriend."

"You know he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet. You already know my opinion on the matter plus it's obvious you like him so." The expression of my best friend's face was priceless as a soft hue of pink made itself known on her cheeks. Maria's blushing that's cute. Much to my surprise, she hasn't dated too many guys despite having them oogle her from afar. Maria looked like she was going to make an attempt to deny the truth until a sound attracted both our attention to the door. After a couple seconds of the doorknob jiggling around, the door slowly opened to reveal the woman we had been waiting on. Katarina. Something seems off though, she didn't acknowledge our presence straight away like she normally would. Those clothes were not what she was wearing whenever Kat left the house earlier, frankly I have never seen the outfit before in my life. It's not a Katarina thing to wear, I mean it has blue and black but not what I expected. Mainly the short, black crop top that left her entire stomach exposed. Half of the top was fishnets that wrapped around and went down on arm. Even the bright blue jeans caught me off guard because Kat tends to wear darker colors. Boots are a normal thing for her, but I am so confused why she's wearing this. "Took you long enough, we thought you got lost. You look hot." That attracted the German woman's attention as a smirk graced her lips while I walked over to her. Her hair looks fantastic and makes me wished that the younger woman would curl it more often, it looks nice up like this.

"Why thank you love, flattery gets you everywhere." There is still something off about her right now and I can't exactly figure out what that is yet. "Were you waiting up for me? Did I worry you that much?"

"Of course we did stupid, you went off by yourself with Mero." Maria was the first to speak as the German woman looked behind me to look over at the redhead. Katarina blinked a couple times.

"Oh that's right," Katarina mumble to herself before looking behind her out the door that has yet to be shut. "Love, it's getting bloody cold out. Hurry up before I lock you out." Wait, is she talking to who I think she's talking too? Taking a glance behind Kat, I noticed that a car was still parked on the side of the road, more precisely that bitch's limo. Great, I still don't want to deal with her. "Someone can't hold her liquor." She cooed as I noticed the brunette starting making her way into my view. A chuckle escaped her as Daisy stumbled into our view.

"Someone can't hold her liquor." The rich bitch mocked childishly, so out of character for someone like her. Of course, I should have figured that it's late, she's going to be fucked up in some regard. Makes me almost feel bad. I usually drink to escape this hell that I am living in. Part of me is thinking that Daisy and I are alike in that regard. "I told you Kitty Kat that I was going to smoke more out of my bowl before I got out." The brunette spoke dramatically as Kat smiled but didn't say anything else to retort to that statement. The hazel eyed woman slowly made her way into our living room with the youngest in the room shutting the front door. "Even as a drunk, you are mellow, you are quite the character Kitty Kat."

"Are you seriously drunk right now?" I asked as the German lifted up her hand to make a motion that indicated 'so-so'. That caused my eyes to look at her other hand that was wrapped up in a cast, it's my fault it's broken. But her drinking is a rare occasion, she's not the type of person to go out in public and drunk. Katarina must trust Daisy enough to let her be in a vulnerable state around her. No.. She knew that Mero was going to get fucked up on her own. She had nothing to worry about. "Without me, you are an asshole." I went to playfully smack the taller woman on the chest but then remembered how Nia stepped all over her, I decided against it. Kat gave me a little smirk. You are still an asshole.

"Great even Katarina is getting influenced by the rich snob."

Daisy grinned looking over toward Maria, "Hey Firecrotch, you seem a little tense. I have plenty of things to do just trick in my limo."

"Don't antagonize her Daisy please, she's my best friend."

"I wasn't doll, just offering to help her relax a little. She's always so rude to me." Daisy shook her head with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders as the redhead didn't bother to say anything in response. It's probably for the best though. "Honest, I am behaving." Are you now because you are fucked up and now Kat's liquored up?

There was another knock at the door which got all of us to look over as Maria gave a slight smile to me as she got off of the couch. Something tells me that I know who is on the other side of the door. Katarina and Daisy were talking about the German woman's hair as the brunette was touching a couple strands with her fingers. I opened the door to a man standing on the other side, "Hello, I am looking for-" His bright blue eyes darted over beside me to Maria walking up behind me. "There you are Ria, you ready?"

"Of course, Mick, this is Mike. Mike this is my best friend, Mickie." Not going to lie, he is pretty cute if I say so myself. He has the brightest blue eyes, a slightly muscular build to match with what Ria had told me about him being on the wrestling team at his school. He had short, dark brown hair that was slicked back into a little ponytail, the sides of his head was shaved. He had a little bit of a beard but not overdoing it.

"Nice to meet you, Ria has told me a lot about you." Smart boy so he knows what I will probably do if he hurts my precious bestie.

I went to speak but instead someone else cut me off, "Oh hello, just who is this cutie?" The sound of high heels were clue enough along with the slurred voice who the owner was. Maria's eyes quickly darted over toward the brunette and she looked like she was going to pounce. Mike blinked curiously at the drunk snob at couple times before his eyes looked over to the redhead beside him. "The pleasure is all yours, my n-"

"Stay the hell away from him!" Maria snarled which got Daisy to look like a deer in highlights. That alone can confirm my suspicions that she has a little crush on Mike. It's pretty cute.

"Hmph. It's the boys you gotta worry about Firecrotch. They can never resist someone like me." The brunette spoke with a wink before turning her heels and ignoring the stare that Maria was giving her. Jesus christ, why the hell did Kat have to bring her back? I really don't think that I would be able to restrain Maria if she decided to attack her. She's really pushing the redhead's buttons.

"Ignore her, Ria. Please." I spoke to soothe the redhead as she looked over away from the rich snob and back toward me. "I'll handle her, Kat's back so you don't have to worry."

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow alright."

"It was really nice meeting you, Mickie." He seems like a gentleman so for right now, he is getting my stamp of approval until he messes up.

They started walking away and before I shut the door, I heard Katarina yell out to the pair of them, "Make sure to bring her back in one piece!" I couldn't help but laugh as the redhead quickly turned her head away from us as I shut the door. She have already embarrassed her and the guy wasn't even here for five minutes, a great start I must say. With a shake of my head, I turned to face the other two ladies in the house. I am really wanting to go to bed because we all have school tomorrow but I don't think that Mero is really getting the hint to leave. I don't really want to look at her anymore and especially while she's liquored up like this. "Hey love." That accented voice caused me to look over at Katarina, who decided to glide her hand gently across my cheek. "I am sorry that I took so long to get home. I didn't mean to worry you and Ria. How are you doing? You went to get checked out, right." You shouldn't be wasting your time to worry about me; you should only be worrying about yourself. That shouldn't have happened to you, and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Yeah, nothing is broken. It just all hurts like a bitch. What about.." I couldn't finish my statement, instead my eyes look down at her hand that was now wrapped up.

"It's broken." That's what I was afraid of hearing, she flashed a small smile as she patted my shoulder lightly. "Don't sweat it, love."

Why do you have to be so nonchalant about everything? Why can't you speak how you really feel? I got you hurt, I caused you so pain. Are you not angry at me for that? Layla wanted to take you out sooner or later so she didn't have to worry about you stealing the spotlight. "Kitty Kat, I think it's sexy that you fought someone like Jax." Daisy purred as she slung her arm around Katarina's shoulder, only for the German woman to shove her away lightly and make her way up the stairs. The look on Daisy's face was hilarious, not many people can be affectionate with her like I can. Suck on that, bitch. Now. Leave. Please. "Doll, I want you to explain what happened. Leave no details out. That means you too, Kitty Kat." The last sentence she half shouted as my best friend pointed to my bedroom before disappearing inside. She's so demanding, I hate her.

"You won't leave until we tell you huh?" The brunette nodded as a loud sigh left me. Daisy made herself at home and started going up the stairs following where Kat had previously went. The way she's stumbling, I am surprised that she didn't fall down the stairs. I let out a groan and followed the snob up the stairs. "How can I trust you after all this? I don't believe a word that you say."

"Believe what you want." That tone had no emotion to it as we both entered the room and Katarina had already laid down in the bed. The brunette sat on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs while I turned on the lamp to get a little light. "I deserve to know what's going on and you are going to give me the facts. Nothing more or less. Since my name is getting thrown around, and you think I have something to do with all this bullshit."

"Like I said, I am being honest by saying that I really can't trust you. I don't know how Kat could stay around you without getting paranoid. They did this to me because of you.. It's because you are talking to me and they don't like that. They see it as me trying to protect myself from them whenever you were the one to speak to me first. It's because of you that my best friend got hurt in my place.. All you..They aren't going to stop either." Perhaps I am being way too harsh but at the same time, it's justified. To be honest, I wouldn't be as mad if I was the only one that got hurt. But no, I wasn't the only one and it's because of her. Part of me wants to believe that they are merely doing this out of spite and Daisy is actually just wanting to be around me and to be my friend. Why me though? She's the richest girl in school and I am.. well me. What would draw someone like her to trash like me? Besides the whole tutoring thing, nothing about me should interest her. Her hazel orbs narrow for a slight second as a small frown appeared across her lips. Is she actually feeling bad about this? "Your friendship with Layla is what is making it really hard to believe anything you say. She put you up to all of this."

"Doll, I am on my own boss and I do whatever I please. Orders are something I don't take very kind too." She tried emphasizing that point across but I wasn't budging at this point. I am so fucking confused but right now, all I am is angry. Mixed with an unhealthy amount of sadness, and guilt. The brunette said nothing more and stood up to her feet, the silence was starting to annoy me. She started moving over toward the door before I could hear her mumble. "..I am sorry that this happened to you, doll. You don't deserve this." Wait a second, did Mero actually apologize for something? Daisy left my bedroom, the sound of heels on the stairs faded with each step. That's all I had to say? Part of me wants to feel bad that I might have made her feel guilty about the entire thing. But it's her fault, and she needs to deal with the consequences of her actions. God.. I am starting to sound like them. A couple seconds later, the door clicked shut and I could finally relax now until tomorrow, I get to endure that hell all over again.

"Hey Kat, she's gone now." I turned the lamp off and made myself comfortable on the bed. Everything is still so sore, my medication is starting to wear off. I probably should have went and gotten some more before I laid down. Fuck, I can't be bothered anymore. I will just deal with it tonight. My best friend hadn't responded back to me which was strange because she would never ignore me. "Kat?" I turned myself over to see that Kat was still facing her back facing toward me. The answer became clear as I could hear the brunette emitting tiny snores and loud, short breathes.. She had probably passed out the second that her head hit the pillow. That's so cute. Of course, that didn't bother me, I never mind sharing the bed with my best friend. I owe this woman so much. I don't deserve someone with a heart of pure gold. I wrapped my arms around her and got as close as I get and rested myself against her. "I love you so much." I know that she couldn't hear me but after a day like today, I had to remind her what Katarina means to me. A single tear slid down my cheek, soaking the pillow underneath me. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

 _The next morning.._

My eyes fluttered open without the sound of my alarm waking me up. Did I oversleep again or did I manage to wake up before it? Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I could see the light shining through the blinds so the sun was up or at least rising. I tried to move for a second but realized that I wasn't alone in the bed. That's right. My hand ran through the brown locks that were resting gently on my chest. It feels nice having Kat be so affectionate sometimes, the way she is resting on me right now is adorable. I am use to her cuddling me, she has many nights when I have cried myself to sleep. It's never the other way around like this. As much as I would love to stay in bed and cuddle, we have to get ready for school. Katarina doesn't need to play hookie like I have a couple times this year already. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." I cooed in the younger girls' ear which got no response. My goodness, I didn't take her to be this heavy of a sleeper. "Katarina Leigh, we are going to be late for school if you don't get your sexy ass off of me." That was enough to get the brunette to start stirring around as she lifted her head slightly off my best, blue eyes fluttering up. "Hi there."

"Morning love, you sleep alright." She spoke very groggy, quickly repositioning herself to sit up on the bed. One hand was brought up to rub her eyes and flash a small smile over toward me.

"Yeah, you know that you give the best cuddles." Katarina couldn't resist rolling her eyes at that remark, don't worry I won't tell anyone. I want all the affection to myself anyways. I am greedy whenever it comes to my besties. "You were out as soon as your head hit the pillow. You can take your shower first if you want."

"Alright, you want me to fix you something to eat before we go?" I wasn't really that hungry so I shook my head from side to side. Katarina looked like she wanted to protest but decided against doing so. I'll eat lunch at school if I feel like risking going into the cafeteria again after last time. I don't need to eat that much anyways, I will just be called fat or Piggie if anyone there sees me with food in my hands. I watched the younger woman walk out of my bedroom and return about a minute later with some clean clothes for today. I guess Mom or Dad were using the other shower so she has to use mine. "And before you say anything, no I don't need help." A chuckle escaped my lips as I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. I wasn't thinking anything dirty, honest, but she beat me to the punch. I was going to tease her a bit. I have about forty five minutes of peace and quiet before I have to enter hell once again. Why does this always happen to me?

 _At school.._

After getting in the school parking lot, I decided that I was going to wait for Maria this morning. Katarina was going to wait with me but I reassured her that I was going to be fine. If something does happen, I refuse to allow her to be involved again. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I promise. "Hey doll!" Oh for fuck's sake. I look over to see the rich snob walking over toward me. What you are sober enough to show up after last night? Maybe that was a little harsh.. Without greeting her, I turned my heels and started walking toward the entrance of the school. "Doll, ignoring me isn't going to make me leave." I wish you would take the hint and leave. It's too early for you, and anyone but my friends. Why the hell does Mero have to already pester me this morning? I already have to deal enough with her during the class we have together. On top of her, Alexa has been sitting at our table just to fuck around with me and it's starting to scare me even more now especially since yesterday. I have to be extra cautious because I bet that her and Nia want to finish what they started. My eyes keep darting over my shoulder to make sure that none of them are trying to sneak up behind me. Why did I even bother to come to school today? I should have stayed home but then I would get too far behind and then bitch would be pissed at me because I can't tutor her. The second I turned my head back to look down the hallway, my heart had completely stopped. No. Not already. Directly in the path I needed to take were none other than Michelle and Layla, they hadn't noticed my presence yet. Not even a second later, the tall blonde's eyes darted over in my direction which got Lay to look my way. Fuck. Fuck. Mickie, you can't let them catch you. Almost instinctively my body turned it's heels and walked back out the front entrance of the school. "Where are you going Mickie?" Daisy asked as I looked back to see her following behind me. Can you please fuck off? You probably told them that you were coming, huh? That has to be it.

"Not in there. I'll take a different way to class, do whatever you want." Daisy's eyes momentarily looked back into the school before I started to walk away from her. That's what I wanted to do but does anything ever go my way? The answer is always no. Her hand wrapped around my wrist, gripping it roughly. "Hey, let me go." I spat with venom in my voice as Mero scowled which means someone didn't appreciate my tone with her. She didn't say anything straight away instead spun me around to face her.

"Is perhaps acting one of your many talents, doll?" The question came out of nowhere as the brunette only smirked at me with god knows what thoughts are entering her mind. Why am I just standing here? I have to make sure that I avoid the LayCool duo until class starts at least.

"Do I look like Katarina to-" I didn't even get to finish my question as her hands grabbed each side of my face. Before I could even figure out what the hell was going on, her lips collided against mine. What in the actual fuck..? Why is the richest girl in this school kissing me? What is going through her head right now? How do I even respond to this? What hell would I have to suffer if I don't kiss her back? The forcefulness of the kiss disappeared as I felt one of her arms wrap around my waist and pull me even closer to her. Every movement of her lips had me more enticed, almost wanting to crave more. She tastes like cherries. But then I remember who was kissing me and I want to slap the shit out of Mero right now. Why am I continuing to let them happen? I brought my hands up to push her away and instead they merely rested against her chest as I started to melt even more against her.

There was a loud gasp behind us and that was enough for the brunette to finally stop attacking my lips with her own. Don't tell me.. I turned around to see none other than Layla and Michelle standing there. Fucking hell. It just doesn't end. Layla's jaw was practically on the floor as she looked purely disgust as Michelle was studying the both of us. My eyes quickly darted to ground as I felt Daisy's hand reach out and lace over my hand. Her grasp was tighten slightly, was she trying to reassure me? "What the hell! Daisy, you seriously weren't kissing Piggie James!" It was the angry Brit that spoke as she dramatically pointed over toward me.

"No. I don't associate with pigs, Lay. You know that, they ruin my image. Unless, that's some sick nickname that you and Chelle came up with for my girlfriend. Were you calling my girlfriend a pig, Lay?" The G word was enough to even get me to look away from the ground and back toward Mero, who smirked over toward me. I don't understand what's going on anymore, but my cheeks reddened almost instantly. There is no way that I am getting flustered over this, it's just the heat of the moment. She's catching me off guard, dismiss the fact that she's a good kisser. Dismiss that fact now. The British woman immediately closed her mouth as her eyes glared over toward which caused me to swallow hard.

"You can't be serious Mero. Did she give you the Swine flu or something? Piggie's nothing more than a peasant compared to our beauty." It was Chelle that had to kick it where it hurts with more insults that normally make tear up but I am doing everything in my power to push those urges back.

"You don't trust my judgement on beauty. Mickie's not any of those things that you call her. Now answer my question, were you calling my girlfriend a pig, Layla El?" Her voice deepened as I looked over to see the British woman's face pale up slightly, I have never seen her seem so scared in my life. Does Daisy really have that much power over the two of them? What makes her so superior to the two of them? The brunette released my hand and started walking over toward the duo.

"Y-You can't be serious, what has gotten into you, Daisy?" Layla stormed her way past her blonde best friend and stood right in Mero. The brunette didn't say anything instead her hand roughly gripped the fabric of the Cheer Captain's top and pulled her closer. Michelle instantly was going to help until Layla spoke, "Chelle, no. Look.. I-I didn't know she was your girlfriend. You have been so distant with me. We are suppose to be best friends.. I.. I didn't know."

"You two were responsible for messing up her beautiful face, among other things." Her hand brushed gently against my cheek which was enough to get me to shiver at the contact.

"No! No! That was all N-Nia and Alexa, you know how badly Bliss loves to try and impress us. She wants to be top dog so bad b-but that belongs to the three of us." Wow, way to throw your lackeys under the bus to save your own asses. I am starting to like how this is all going, Layla is practically shaking in her expensive boots over this whole ordeal. "I.. I shit.. Daisy, this doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't Lay? Do you not know who I am?"

"Of course, I know who you are. I know you better than anyone else here! That doesn't explain w-why-"

"It should explain everything, I can have any man or woman that I want. You should know better than anyone else about how they all line up for me. Mickie is the girl I want, so if you will kindly excuse us. We have some studying to do before class. Let's go babe, ignore them." Daisy grabbed a hold of my hand and lead me in between the pair of bitches as they just stared almost speechless. I can't believe this is all happening. This is such a cluster fuck and I can't stop the blush that is appearing across my cheeks. You can't just shove me into the spotlight like that asshole. I hate her so much.

The longer we walked down the not so empty hallway, the more eyes that were drawn to the pair of us. It made me so uncomfortable knowing how every student around would take short glances at us before whispering amongst themselves. Great to know that I will be the gossip of today. "Everyone keeps staring at us.." I mumbled loud enough to for the brunette beside me to hear as my eyes glanced down at our interlocking hands. Something about this seems so warm and reassuring.. I can't trust her though. Can I? I really don't know anymore. What do I even do? Even the deepest parts of my mind and my heart don't have the answers that I seek. My two closest people in my life have completely different answer with keeps me in the middle. ...What do I do?

"So? Let them marvel at us then.. They are just jealous that they can't be hitched at our sides." She spoke nonchalantly as the brunette looked down at me with an amused smile on her face. I am not like you though, I am not use to the spotlight especially getting practically forced into it. But part of me is thankful that it's not for the usual bullshit, normally people are laughing at me. This is going to spread like wildfire considering that Michelle and Layla were the first to lay eyes on us. Shit. "Get use to the spotlight doll, I wouldn't share it with just anyone. You want to be a famous singer, right? This would be nothing compared to that."

"You are right, I didn't think about it like that.."

"Of course I am right, I usually am, babe." Mero, you are making it so hard not to punch you in the face but for now, you are somewhat helping me. What are your motives though? Arriving to the classroom, we were meet with a few pairs of eyes but we just ignored them without saying a single word. I had almost forgotten that we have another test today and I didn't really study at all last night because of everything that had happened yesterday. So hopefully I can skim back through all my notes and hopefully remember the important things. I can't let my grades fall now. Daisy lead me over toward our usual table and placed her purse on the table. As she was fixing her hair, I took my corner seat and instead of sitting across from like usual. She sat beside me. I shook my head and started digging through my backpack to get my textbook and out. Once I managed to do that, my phone vibrated which meant that someone had messaged me. Could it be Maria or Katarina this early? Maybe they are checking on me or maybe they already found out what happened minutes ago. No. It wasn't either or them instead it was the brunette beside me. What does she want now? Why couldn't Mero just talk to me, I mean, I am like two feet from her. ' _And scene, what do you think? It seems that acting could be potentially in your future, huh doll.'_ The message had me seven different types of confused as I curiously blinked over toward the rich snob. What is she going on about? "Something the matter, Mickie?" She asked in the sweetest tone I have ever heard as her hand carefully covered over mine. Daisy motioned toward my phone with her head which means that I don't need to speak back out loud. For some odd reason, the brunette is wanting me to communicate through text messages instead.

"No. Nothing." I mumbled as I looked down at the message on my phone once again, wait a second.. She's talking about all that's happened so far, it was all an act? Was that why Daisy was asking if I had any talent for acting like Katarina? I'm going to play clueless for now and see what she is saying, maybe then I could possibly understand her thought process. ' _What are you talking about?'_

' _You did pretty well at that improv, we fooled them hard. That will get them to leave you alone now.'_

' _I still don't understand.'_

' _They will not lay a hand on you anymore as long as you can keep this up.'_

' _What's in this for you?'_

' _Nothing. I am helping you out, doll. Isn't that what friends are for?'_ I really can't consider you a friend after everything that's happened so far. You kinda just threw yourself at me one day and forced me to help you out. I know you Mero, so what's the catch?

" _But Layla is your best friend.. How can I trust you?"_

' _Look, I am not good at this stuff. I usually have people begging to even be in my presence. I would have plenty to be in your shoes right now. But you.. you are different, and that's what I like about you. I wouldn't go to this extreme for just anyone, doll. So, if you continue to pretend to be my girlfriend at school, you wouldn't have to worry about them. I am dealing with them. I get to kiss a beautiful girl every so often and life is good for you.'_ I guess this is another way for her to compliment me and I am not sure how I feel about this. So Mero is wanting to help me out, and the only thing that the brunette could come up with. Why do I feel like this is some sort of sick joke. Is it? No.. Fuck, I can't tell with another that Daisy does, I have no idea what goes through that dense head of hers. But there has been a word that the snob has been using to describe me that has been getting under my skin. Beautiful. How can someone as egotistical and beautiful refer to me in the same category as her. I don't understand. Was that an act too? Or was she being genuine. I hate being so confused. ' _...You are blushing, doll. Must have really liked something that I said.'_

' _Shut up! You keep catching me off guard with all this shit, it's all happening too fast. Basically I am forced to be your girlfriend or pretend to be, or I am screwed.'_ I didn't even realizing that I was blushing thinking about all this. Great, I don't need to boost that ego even more than it already is.

' _Pretty much, it's the only thing I could think of to get them off your back so quickly. Speaking of screwed, there is more than one way I could fix that. ;)'_ Okay, that escalated way faster than I expected it too. Now I have the brunette really flirting with me, and she's picking on me now because I am all flustered at her compliments. Pull yourself together Mickie. Why am I so bent out of shape because of this bitch? So to sum up this entire conversation, everything that happened earlier meant nothing and it was just an act so Daisy could show off her skills. Everything was fake. Her standing up for me. All those compliments. The kiss. So I have the important choice to make that could determine how the rest of this year goes. I could either pretend to be her girlfriend and live a lie for months on end. Or I can go on with it, remain honest and truthful to myself but have to endure hell that might eventually kill me. It really kicks at my morales. I always hate telling a lie no matter how small that might be. The whitest of lies will always come back to haunt us eventually. But do I have the mentality to endure all this torture until god knows when? I don't know if I have the strength. But doing this, it wouldn't be so bad right? This all seems so harmless, it wouldn't a fly and all I have to do is tolerate her at school. We only share one class together and all I really have to do is hold her hand and the occasional kiss. Nothing too major. What's the worst that could happen?

 **Author's Note: Now I know what you are thinking, and I am not sorry. I was laughing my ass off this whole chapter from drunk Kat (lowkey ship her and Mickie together) and Layla shaken in her boots over Daisy kissing Mickie. Seems like Daisy is trying to help in the weirdest way. Can she still be trusted? I wonder what Alexa is going to think about the whole thing? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z (after twenty minutes of screaming and ten filler episodes)**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#Pussypower**


	11. Short Fuse

**Author's Note: Here we go finally, I know it's been a while.. Longer than what I have wanted it to be. To be honest, my mental health is still shit. I got kicked out of where I was living about a month back and forced to go back in with my parents. Shit happens I guess. I started getting stuck so I had to make sure that I had a direction to go into next chapter, thankfully I got an idea.. I hope this is worth the wait, this chapter is pretty interesting to say the least. See you at the bottom.. :D**

 **Rating: Mature for sensitive themes, possible future smut and drug use.. The list goes on and on..**

 **Pairing: Eventual Mickie/Alexa and other pairings.**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Alexa's POV**

"I love you so much, my little Goddess." My boyfriend cooed as he planted a small kiss on my lips before that became a more heated one. I feel like I never get enough time with the man I love due to us being so busy all the time. If Murphy isn't at wrestling practice, he is working a part time job to help his mom with their financial situation. I am at cheer practice until about six and normally at that point I am too tired to do anything. I wish I didn't have school today or that I could play hookie and just spend the day with him. My parents would murder me though, they would somehow find out if I missed my classes. Being grounded does not the suit the goddess very well. He broke the kiss and opened the driver side door and got out of the car. A second later, the passenger side door clicked open as Murph held his hand out to me. "My lady."

"Oh my god, I love you too Goofball." I couldn't help but grin widely as I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me to my feet. The car door shut and we decided to stay by his car for a bit, I was in no rush to head into hell for today. I nuzzled up to him only to have my pocket vibrate loudly against the metal of the car. Of course, knowing that I want some peace and quiet with my man, something was bound to happen.

Looking over to Murph quickly giving him apologetic eyes, I reached down in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I expected a text from my bestie since I didn't ride with her today but instead it was someone else. ' _Alexa, I need you to meet us at the front of the school right now! It's urgent.. -Lay'_ Considering that Layla didn't call me my nickname of Lexi, she is completely serious. I wonder what the hell is going on, not how I wanted to start my morning. I am going to assume that it might have something to do with yesterday, maybe Piggy James and her friend snitched on us. That would be a first, the brunette hasn't had the balls to do that ever, she usually just cries and cries about it. Not going to lie, it's a pleasing sight to see.

"You have to go meet Nia?" He asked.

"No Lay, apparently something is going on and she needs me." Why is it so important that she can't just deal with Chelle? It has to involve me somehow then. "It seems pretty important so I better go talk to her. I love you, I will see you after my first class okay." He gave an understanding nod as I gave him one last small kiss on the lips before heading toward my new destination. It will be roughly two hours for I get to see him and even that is only for a minute or two before I have to wait until the end of the day. I can't wait for the summer to come and finally be done with all this nonsense. It only took me about two minutes of walking to see the two that I had requested my presence. There was a third standing with them and that was my bestie, it seems that Lay had messaged both of us at the same time. This has to be important. Michelle's eyes were glued to the Brit beside her as the tiny brunette was pacing back and forth beside her. This behavior is not like Layla, the worried look across that pale face of hers. What the hell is going on? "I'm here." I announced which attracted the attention of all three of the ladies in front of me.

"I can't bloody fucking believe this shit, what am I going to do now?" Layla was muttering to herself barely audible enough for my ears to hear as she continued to pace. Seeing her like this was making me uncomfortable, I have never seen her like this before.

"Oinkers and her friend didn't snitch on us, did they?" Nia asked the first question as the other two were not enlightening us of the situation.

"Of course not. She might be stupid but-" Chelle's attention went back over toward the Cheer Captain once again which caused her train of thought to cease. The nervous pacing of Layla hadn't stopped and the blonde rested her hand against her best friend's shoulder. "Lay, you know I love you but stop. It's putting me on edge, I am trying to tell them what happened."

The British student shot the tall blonde a glare, "It's putting YOU on edge, you have nothing to worry about, Chelle! I am the one that's going to be fucked over, not any of you three." She spoke dramatically as her finger pointed to each of us individually. A huff left McCool as the aspiring actress continued her nervous habits. Why is Layla the only one that is getting screwed over?

"What's going on that has Layla like this, Michelle? I have never seen her in such a mess before.." Part of me was really worried for my friend but part of me was secretly happy because if I plan to rule this school, I am going to learn a weakness. A weakness that will put Nia and I on top, I wouldn't be able to do this without my best friend.

"So Piggie actually showed up to school even after the beat down we gave her yesterday, Layla and I were going to give her a little talk. You know to ensure that she doesn't squeal to anyone about what happened." Chelle started explaining and so far that seemed like it was all normal, I was going to do the same thing just to be on the safe side. "She saw us and bailed. Naturally we had to herd the stray back into the barn but whenever we followed. We found out that she was with Mero. And well, how can I put this without throwing up, I am going to try my best. You know that mouth to mouth contact, ugh, how could Mero kiss someone like Piggie James?" Wait a second, did I hear that correctly? Daisy kissed Oinkers of all people, that doesn't sound right. No the druggie couldn't be that stupid and plus she's with Orton. I mean, I believe that she's still with that dickwad. I know that she's kind of a slut but.. she would never lower her standards that low right? Nia and I hardly know anything about the brunette, beside the fact that she pisses me off like no tomorrow.

"I told you Chelle, nothing makes sense to me anymore!" Layla shouted over toward the tall blonde as Michelle rolled her eyes seemingly annoyed.

"What if there is the possibility that Mero is just playing Piggie some more making it seem like she's on their side? I mean Lay, she's an exceptional actress like you after all." I decided to add my own input into the matter. As much I despise Daisy, she's another person that I have to befriend in order to take over this school. She's in the drama club with Layla which means that there is a possibility that all of this is an act still. She could be weakening up Fatty and her friends. Even so, Mero is a lot more intelligent than I ever give her credit for, I alway assume she's just a druggie. "If that's the case, she's doing everything right so far, if Piggie is romantically involved with her."

"I don't know Lex, I don't know. She hasn't told me a damn thing about anything whenever it comes to Piggie James and her friends. Daisy was hanging out with that freak friend of Piggie's last night. She was posting pictures of them out somewhere." That freak friend, the one whose hair we destroyed yesterday. Why would she dare to show up in public with that freak of nature? You would think after the damage we did to her yesterday, she wouldn't dare show herself anywhere for a bit. Unless Mero went over there after everything went down for whatever reason, the brunette has been going over there quite a bit. I believe that Fatty is tutoring Daisy, that has to be why she returned the notebook that I had stolen from her. If that freak is showing up in public, she must have gotten her hair done and Mero must have assisted in that. It would have been expensive to fix that mess we caused. Shame, I was proud of it. I would have made her bald for fighting like she did but Carmella was definitely useful for once in her petty existence.

"Lay, you know that there is a very simple way to solve this problem that you are overlooking. We can break them up as fast as they got together."

"Wait a second, they are actually together.. as in dating," Nia asked curiously as the blonde only nodded slowly. My best friend only made a small gagging noise in disgust, her hands resting on her hips. What in the actual fuck Mero? I am trying to examine every possibility of how logical this actually is, nothing is coming to mind but this day has already tested me. This is going to be a major problem.

Layla seemed to come to and realized that the tall blonde beside her was talking to her. "What's that Chelle? I'm all ears." She spoke curiously, this definitely isn't Layla, she's off her game because of this. The Brit would normally have countless schemes in her head for any scenario, but this is throwing her for a loop.

"We need to nip this in the ass, and go talk to Orton. He co-"

"Hell no, absolutely not!" The Cheer Captain snapped at her best friend completely out of character. I hadn't thought about going and talking to Randy about all of this, that would safely get rid of the Daisy problem, wouldn't it? "None of you are going to Orton about this, understand me! We will find another way around this." Why would she not want us to go with the best possible solution to this issue?

"Why not Lay? They have been together for like ever, it could provide us with-"

"Did I stutter Michelle! I said no and that's final!" The blonde only glared furiously at the smaller brunette, who only resumed her nervous pacing. Jesus Christ, why is she so defensive about not going to the douchebag about this? I mean he is.. or was dating her best friend. Are they even fucking together at this point? I know that a couple weeks ago, Mero was showing this massive diamond ring that Randy had gotten her. Days later, it wasn't on her hand anymore, and the cycle repeated. Unless Lay knows something that she isn't filling us in on. He could provide us information as to why they broke up and help figure out how long this new couple has been a thing. "I can't do anything until this is sorted and Piggie knows that now too. We can't go after her." Just because you are powerless to do anything doesn't mean the goddess can't play a little. I don't take orders from you.

"Then do nothing, Lay, I don't see why you are so scared of Mero. She's not that terrifying. If you are going to be useless dealing with Daisy and Piggie, I'll take the lead." Michelle taking the lead here whenever it comes to our favorite plaything might be best, that means that I could play without limitations. Nia and I are definitely not going to back down because of this primadona, Nia could knock her out in a punch. That or just throw some drugs at her, she can't resist a damn thing whenever it comes to substance abuse.

"How hard could it possibly be to lay low or just find someone else to fuck with?" Layla questioned once again trying really hard to stop us from going after Piggie James.

"The others aren't as fun, simple as that. There is no one at this school that could stop me, however that oranged haired girl would be appealing second choice. What was her name again Lexi?" The LayCool duo had no idea who we were talking about because it didn't pertain to Oinkers or her circle of friends. Although I believe that Bayley and the oranged haired bitch that stood in my way are slowly creeping in there. I see Mickie and Bayley talking a lot before class starts and I have seen Bayley with the other girl a good bit.

"Becky Lynch." I hissed out remembering that annoying accented voice speaking in my head. She ruined my opportunity to make another masterpiece. Becky also had the nerve to lay her grimy, disgusting hands on a Goddess such as myself. That chick also tried to fight Nia on the behalf of some random loser and lost terribly. "Perhaps some quality time with Bayley would make this more bearable, we could draw Becky out and teach her another lesson. Only problem is Piggie and Mero are in the same class that I share with Bayley."

"They are nobodies so they aren't really our concern right now, Piggie is the focus. I am not afraid of Mero, and neither should you, Layla." Michelle once again turned to face her best friend, spitting out some hard truth at her.

"I am not afraid of her, have you forgotten that she's one of my best friends?"

"And? None of that matters anymore, we have thrown countless friendships away because they were no longer deemed worthy. Dozens of them that we threw away like literal trash because that's what they truly were. We are flawless and they only wish they could be a percent of how perfect we are. I refuse to be a bitch to someone that is now a threat for what I stand for. Alexa and Nia will probably agree with that, they won't back down either because they are thinking logically like I am. And if she wants to stand in our way, I am going to treat her like I would anyone else. Mero doesn't hold as much power in her hands like the illusion you are painting out for us. Daisy no longer matters to us, she seems to only matter to you, Layla." The blonde smirked, leaning down into her best friend's face, who kept a straight face. But however everything that Chelle said was the complete truth. Anyone that stands against us is nothing but an enemy in our eyes and Mero has crossed that line. The only redemption for that primadona would be if it is all an act but I am starting to think now that it isn't. I am going to continue my reign as the Goddess of this place and Nia will always stay by my side. Nothing's going to change.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, Chelle, we have thrown a lot of people to the side like trash. The fact of the matter is that was all they would have ever amounted too. They were garbage not even worthy to be in our presence or even kiss our boots. Those people aren't privileged like we are. Not many people can hold the power like we can, there will never be competition to rule this hell with iron fists like we do. A single glance that paralyzes our prey with fear, a snap of our finger to do whatever we desire. That's never going to change." That menacing smirk appeared on the lips of the Cheer Captain and now Layla was finally starting to sound like her normal self again. This is the Layla that we need right now to deal with this barn infestation into the circle. Not this wuss that is apparently scared of Mero. The blonde seemed pleased flashing a smirk of her own, that was until the Brit's expression changed once again. "You don't understand that is different and that Daisy has a lot more power than you think. And that's something we need behind us, that and the wealth. The money to have whatever we desire, and that on our side, no competition would dare step forward. We don't move just yet, I have an idea to manipulate Daisy back to our side. You have to give me some time and soon, Piggie will be alone and defenseless, you have my word. Trust me, Chelle. This isn't going to stop us, I'll talk to you guys later, I have something I need to take care of first." Not another word and the Cheer Captain turned her heels and started walking down the hallway by herself. So Layla has a plan, should I put my faith in this mysterious plan of hers? She didn't seem to have one a couple minutes ago. It could be something in the works since she requested time. I am not a patient person though.

"She's lying out of her ass right now, her acting skills can't phase through me." Michelle snickered as Nia and I looked over at her with confused eyes. Was she acting though? I mean, I have never seen her performed but I have the knowledge of her being a top tier performer. "Layla's trying to protect Mero, but we aren't going to stand here and do nothing, right Lexi?"

"Michelle, you know I won't back down from a challenge. Do you have an idea because Nia and I would love to hear it."

"I am going to go have a little talk with a certain Orton and tell him about his girlfriend.. ex girlfriend, whatever the fuck she is, and her latest actions. Since Layla's not going to be attached to my ass for a moment, I'll do whatever I want."

"Don't worry, Nia and I are completely clueless." I teased throwing a little wink that got the taller blonde to let out a chuckle before she walked down the hallway and slowly disappeared from our sights. Something tells me that this is going to get way more interesting and I am going to enjoy every single second of this. "Not what I expected for this morning."

"Me either," The taller woman shrugged her shoulders with a slight chuckle left her lips. We started walking toward the classroom that I share with the newly discovered couple. "This is going to be fun, I would love to get my hands on both of them." Nia if you couldn't already tell from that one sentence, she has a dislike for Mero like I do. My best friend is not someone you can boss around and Daisy has tried to do on more than one occasion. Now there are probably some thoughts circling around that makes this seem a little hypocritical. I don't boss around Nia, we are in perfect sync. We act for each other's benefit, originally that was the plan. But I wouldn't change a damn thing about our friendship.

"No doubt about that. Sitting next to them in class might give me some more information about this. Since Layla isn't going to do anything, we will have to take charge." My best friend nodded in agreement and I know that Chelle is going to deliver with what she was planning to accomplish today. The rest of the small walk was mainly small talk about what we wanted to do after I got out of practice tonight. Wait fuck, today's Friday. We have a game tonight instead, don't we? That means that it will be about ten before I even get done with all that shit. I was thinking about going home with Murph tonight, so we will have to plan for Saturday night instead. Wasn't that college party this weekend that Mero was pressuring me into going too. That could work in my favor if she forces her girlfriend to go with her since Chelle and Layla were going to go. Oinkers is probably going to make an excuse to scurry out of that situation. I guess I will find a different way to fuck with her. Another option would be that barn trip that was discussed yesterday if I would even still be invited. I would definitely get to observe the couple outside of the school and see if this is an act or not. I said my goodbyes to Nia and walked into the classroom and my eyes immediately glanced over to my table. Unlike yesterday, Daisy decided to claim my spot next to the Pig. Beside the obvious closeness, not much seemed to be different. That faint blush rested on Oinker's cheeks as Daisy leaned a bit closer to talk to her, the smaller brunette's body language was a bit more timid in nature. Perhaps being more public about the relationship is making the pig act like this, or it's something she isn't accustom too. That could lead me to assume that this couple is very new which means it will be easier to break them apart. Those brown eyes finally noticed my presence, I watched her hand grip onto Mero's arm slightly. She's afraid and she has every right to be. The rich bitch took a short glance before ignoring me and going back to whatever she was previously doing. "You two are the gossip of the entire school right now."

That once again got Daisy's attention and of course, that meant a snarky remark was coming. "Of course we are, I mean I am the most popular girl in school and I have a hot girlfriend. People are just envious of us, rightfully so." Force a smile to remain on your face Alexa, you will be able to ruin her eventually but now is not the time. I watched the blush on Mickie's face spread even more and she looked away from me. Not the reaction I was expecting, I was expecting her to fish for attention in some way. However I think those drugs are affecting your head even more than usual, I don't see your girlfriend as 'hot'. I have seen hotter things in the arctic of all places, I am one of the hottest women at this school, a calibur higher than you.

"A lot of people would be envious of people like us so that's a fairly natural reaction." I stated the obvious as the taller brunette nodded her head in response. I didn't really want to say anything more on the matter because this whole thing going on is pretty disgusting. It's not for the fact that it's relationship between two girls, I support all kinds of love. Well, within boundaries, you know what I mean. The problem is that it's that damn repulsive barnyard animal that is sitting beside her. Our school has well over a thousand students and out of all of them, you have to pick the one that we hate the most. The literal pig of the school, how can she find anything about her attractive? I took my seat across from the new couple and neither one of them really objected like I was expecting too. Daisy has to know that I was responsible for what happened to her yesterday. Why is she not saying anything? Or is it to simply not cause a scene? Who am I kidding, Mero loves having all the attention centered on her.

"Alright, so anyways, babe. Have you been listening to anything that I was trying to explain to you?" Oinkers decided to finally speak, gesturing to all the notes in front of her. Typical nerd. Mero just looked over at her, and confirmed her answer by shaking her head from side to side. "Of course. You wanted me to help you out and half the time, you don't listen to me." I wouldn't want to listen to you either if I were in her shoes. Your voice annoys me to no end and only your squeals are enjoyable to hear.

"Doll, that's certainly not true. I mean I like listening to you talk. But also I get distracted looking at you obviously, can you blame me?" Yes, you must have poured bleach in your eyes and be blind in order to find something so hideous as attractive. I would rather listen to nails on a chalkboard than listen to the flirting going on right now.

"W-What? Stop.. If you want to pass this class, you need to pay attention to my explanation." She seemed taken back looking over at the smirk on the Mero's face, she let out a sigh and pointed back the papers on the desk. I zoned out for a minute so I have no idea what the hell Oinkers is saying, I don't think it's that important. I am more interested in studying them and seeing if there is anything I can assess with these two. They act just like any normal couple, this is how Murph and I act in public. They don't seem to be overly affectionate which is understandable given we are at school. Crap, I am not going to gain any useful information unless I ask questions about it. However if I do that, Piggie is actually intelligent enough to know what I am doing. Daisy.. not so much. Unless I find some other way in order to get the information myself.

The only other person that Piggie talks to in this class is Bayley, but would that innocent ball of sunshine know anything? I haven't messed with her since I made an attempt to cut off that ugly ass ponytail. That's whenever I had met that Becky girl and Nia beat the shit out of her, serves her right. It could have been real simple, walk away or join our side but no, everyone here is so damn idiotic. I scanned the room to see that the always happy brunette was sitting by herself like the loser she is. "Hey Bayley."

She wasn't that far away and I noticed the brunette tensed up before those fearful eyes glanced back at me. "W-What can I do for you, A-Alexa?" Bayley stuttered nervously, her eyes darting around for some form of guidance. Glad to know that you are still my bitch even if I haven't requested anything for you to do yet.

"There is an extra seat at our table, come join us. I will need a partner if Mrs. Moretti decides to have another group project, I choose you." Feel honored that I am even considering giving you another chance after that fuck up you did with my last homework assignment. She blinked at me for a second, although it almost seemed like she was looking beside me. Maybe Bayley was looking to see if Piggie would reassure her in anyway. They are friends after all. I watched the timid woman gather all her belongings in her hands, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and started walking this way. There was only one seat left at our table and that was the one next to the wall beside me. Bayley swallowed hard and I could still notice how tense the younger woman was. "Relax Bayley, there is nothing to worry about." I cooed with a wide grin on my face, I made technically I wasn't lying. I can't touch Bayley here in front of Piggie and her new girlfriend.

"O-okay." She nodded her head and finally started to take her seat next to me. That's a good girl, do what you are told. "Hey Mickie."

"Hey Bay," Fatty flashed the younger brunette a reassuring smile while greeting her. Bayley eye's quickly went over toward Mero, who hasn't even acknowledged her existence before looking back to Mickie.

"I um heard about the relationship so congratulations, Mickie."

"Of course you did, Faye, it's not hard for the news about someone like me- " Mero started to speak until I watched Oinkers slap the rich snob on the shoulders. "Doll, what the fuck?"

"Babe, she's my friend and her name is Bayley. Don't be an ass." Look at the pudgy brunette grow a pair to stand up to her girlfriend, let alone smack her. Although it seemed more playful, Daisy's eyes didn't show anger and the expression on her face eased down.

"No, no, it's quite alright. Daisy has never talked to me before and I didn't really introduce myself properly. It's alright." Man and I thought Piggie James was a little bitch, Bayley here is taking top spot in that regard. The school bell rang and class had started, the longer I was lost in my own thought, the more time I had to plan out my next move. There had to be something I could do in order to obtain the information that I desire. But I personally couldn't dig around because they would easily become suspicious of me. I can't do anything.. A lightbulb went off in my head as a devious smirk appeared across my lips. Of course, it's so fucking simple. Why didn't I think about this sooner? My eyes glances over across the table at the couple, Mero was almost asleep at this point while her little lap dog was taking the notes for her. My eyes then looked beside me to see Bayley taking notes of her now. Grabbing my pen and a piece of notebook paper, I started writing away. Unfortunately, I am stuck doing my own work for now but that's not important for now. I moved my arm slowly enough to knock the paper off of the table and leaned over to whisper to Bayley, "I think you dropped something." The innocent brunette looked cluelessly at me before looking down below us. She flashed a small smile before leaning down and grabbing the paper. It took a couple seconds before the youngest brunette realized that it wasn't what Bayley thought it was. After reading through it, she made a wise decision to hide it underneath her real notes. Smart girl, don't do anything to alert anyone else at the table. Those innocent eyes looked over at me, almost a pleading look in eyes. She understands, I might have underestimated her intelligence a little. "You are welcome by the way. Those notes looked important."

 **Mickie's POV**

 _After school.._

Today has been the strangest day in a very long time and this happened after the clusterfuck that was yesterday. For the first time in forever, I didn't have to constantly look over my shoulder for one of them to attempt to swarm me. No name calling, no laughing and pointing, it all seemed so surreal. All eyes were glued to me as the new spread like wildfire most likely due to Layla and Michelle witnessing what they did. I mean it wouldn't have happened if that scenario had come forward. Am I particularly happy that I am basically living a lie? No. I am not, but the wave of relief is too tempting not to ignore. Being in this hell, today was the first day that I managed to smile and it be genuine. The only downside is that I have to pretend to be in a relationship with someone that I am not the fondish of. I have been unsure for this entire 'friendship' if I could trust a popular snob that was so close to Layla. But after that whole scene this morning, it made me realize that it was a genuine action to ensure my safety. Granted, it's an odd way to do so but she had seconds to act. Daisy does care. I don't understand why someone like her would care about an apparent circle of losers. She would declare that I was hot, beautiful among other things and those are words that seem so foreign to me now. I enjoyed hearing them. It made me feel like I was realistically those things even though I know that they aren't entirely true. I see myself every time that I stared into the mirror, or through any reflective surface. My body makes me cringe in disgust, I hate every single thing about how I look. Those bullies made me despise what I used to love about myself. Letting out a long drawn out sigh, I continued my walk through the hallways and toward my destination to meet Maria. Oh lord, Ria is not a happy camper upon finding out about my false relationship with Mero. It means nothing to me and I told her that, it's in order to get those bullies to stop. Katarina of course is aware and told me that it's a smart decision for now until we figure out something else. I knew that I would arrive at the parking lot before Ria, but I wasn't afraid to walk alone today. I could do so confidently without a care in the world. "Nice to see you smiling like that, Doll. It's a refreshing sight."

Much to my surprise, Daisy was making her way toward me with a confident sway of her hips. I thought drama practice was today since that's where Katarina is currently at. What is she doing here? I wouldn't want her to ditch because of me. There were still people around so I knew what needed to be done. "Well maybe I have a good reason for that." I flashed a smile as she stopped herself in front of me. I mean it's the truth, today has been a very good day.

"I think I have quite the hunch on what that could be." She gave a sly smirk before grabbing onto my hand.

"What are you doing here babe? I thought you had drama practice today."

"I do but I thought I would come see you off before I get stuck in there for a few hours. Come." Well it's that the sweetest thing if I knew that this was all a performance in her eyes. She's the lead actress and I am just following her behind. It takes two to tango. I wasn't sure where in the hell that she was taking me but once we got outside, I could still see wandering eyes giving us quick glances. I have to get accustomed to it eventually. She directed me over toward a black car which got more familiar the closer we got to it. Where have I seen this vehicle before. The driver side door opened and a woman with long black hair stepped out but the instant I saw her face, I recognized her. That's Chyna, normally Daisy has her limo with Mister Fuckboi. "I thought that since I couldn't give you a ride home that I would make sure you had one."

"I was going to ride home with Maria."

"Babe, I think she will be alright about this, I am making sure you get home safely. That's what matters, right?" Is Mero concerned that one of her popular kids were going to do something against her wishes? I would be stupid to refuse a ride like this, it's obvious kindness that she doesn't show to just anyone. The brunette looked back at the woman making her way around over toward us. "Chyna sweetie, if you could be so kind as to take Mickie home. I have to be stuck here a bit longer, so have Ziggles come fetch me at about five."

"Yes of course, Miss. Not a second later, I will make sure of it."

"Glad you understand, and Ziggles better too." Daisy drifted her attention back toward me, "Babe, I have to get going before I am late. Who am I kidding, Daffney loves me. She only cares if I show up. I'll text you whenever I am done." I love the small fact that she refers to Miss Spruill by her first name, I have no idea why.

"Yeah." That's whenever she leaned planting a small kiss on my lips. This one was definitely shorter than the one we previously shared. But the feeling was nice, it was almost reassuring. The brunette gave me a little wink before turning her heels and starting walking back toward the school. I watched her for a second as the fluttering my chest started to slow down. Why am I getting so flustered over nothing? Jesus Mickie, it was a kiss. I turned back to look at Chyna, who only smile while she opened the passenger side door. Oh, that's different, I thought that I was going to be sitting in the backseat. "Thank you." She gave me a nod of her head as I sat down in the seat. I placed my bag in my lap and buckled my seatbelt to hear the door closing.

Chyna climbed into the driver seat and turned to look at me. "How are you doing today, Mickie?" It caught me off guard a little that the bodyguard was trying to stir up some conversation with me, we had only met once before. She seems very friendly. If it was Ziggles that picked me up, he wouldn't have looked in my direction, he hates me. I don't like him anyways.

"I am doing great, today was a good day. What about you ma'am?"

"You don't have to be formal with me, you can call me Chyna like Miss Mero does. My day has been fine."

"I understand. Chyna." She had started the car and pulled out of the school, at that moment, I decided to let Maria know what was going on and to meet me at home. ' _Meet me at my place. Mero had one of her bodyguards give me a ride home. To keep the act going. See you soon, love you.'_ I know that Ria isn't exactly fond of me trusting Mero and doing whatever she wants but I am looking at the bigger picture. A life without them tormenting us on the daily. It might be selfish and I might be using her in a way, but none of that matters. Does it? Would she have walked into something like this without thinking? Does she have a motive behind her actions? Although I have seen a slightly different side, a slightly nicer side, she seems like a mystery to me still. Mero is a fucking snob, that's obvious but around me, she seems a little different. I don't know what the fuck I am walking into so maybe now would be the time to try to get some information. That is that Chyna would provide such information. "Have long have you been working for Daisy?"

"I have been working with the Mero family since the young Miss was just a child. Her mother Rena, or you know her as Sable, is my boss and before I was assigned to her daughter, I was her bodyguard. Once the Miss got a little older, her mother assigned myself and another bodyguard to her. That hasn't gone exactly to plan as you can probably tell, but I am not telling Rena about that, she would have my head." Oh man, for what little I know, her mother seems worse than she does. That's saying a lot. Daisy is the embodiment of being a young rebel and it must suck for them since she's their boss. They have to protect her but at the same time, they are forced to follow her orders. They seem to be aware of the drug use if it wasn't obvious enough. "The young Miss seemed to be in a better mood than I normally see her, I am assuming that you have a big part in that."

Do I really have that much of an impact on your mood? A slight pink hue appeared across my cheek upon realizing what she was referring too. That small kiss. Right.. She saw that. "I..It's kinda complicated."

"I didn't see it as such a thing. It's none of my business, however if this means I don't have to deal with Mister Orton. I am okay with that, I was right with my vibe about you, Mickie." Not shocking that someone else doesn't like Randy, he's a fucking dick. Sure he's kinda attractive like most douchebags at this place however all the vibes I am getting were slightly confirmed by Daisy a couple mornings ago.

There was something I was curious about what Chyna has said to me. "What vibe were you getting from me, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That you are a good person, I knew that upon first hearing what you did for Miss Mero. None of her friends rub me that way but you do. It's refreshing. I never have to worry whenever she says she going with you." You mean the fact that Daisy was practically dragging me everywhere against my will, or making me do whatever she wants. The past day hasn't been like that though, the situation has changed though. I wasn't sure how exactly to reply to such kind words so I nodded my head in understanding and the car fell silent. It wasn't much longer of a drive that we had arrived at my house. My parents weren't home which was normally however I noticed a familiar car in the driveway. How in the hell did Ria beat us here? "Were you expecting company?" Chyna asked as she observed the redhead climbing out of the door and looking over at our vehicle.

"Yes, she's my best friend." Chyna acknowledged me with a slight nod before opening her door, climbing outside. It was a few seconds later that she reappeared one my side to open my door for me. "Thank you." I spoke, climbing out of the car as I watched the redhead start making her way over toward us.

The tallest woman didn't say anything more and started walking over toward the driver's side. That's whenever she stopped and instantly turned back around to face us. "Wait Mickie, the young Miss wanted me to give you this." She dug around in her jacket pocket for a couple seconds as I stared at her confused. The raven haired woman pulled out a small card that looked like a business card and held it out to me. "She's very insistent that you take this, it has my personal cellphone number. If you can't get a hold of Miss Mero, that I will personally assist you in whatever you need."

Daisy is basically allowing me to use her services as a part of this whole act, I basically have a strong bodyguard if I needed her. I don't think I will need to be protected anymore but I better take it just in case. Emergency situation type of thing. I wouldn't hear the end of it, if I didn't take this anymore, the snob is very demanding. "Thank you, I will keep this close. Have a nice day, Chyna."

"You too Miss James."

Placing that card in my wallet, I watched the car start to drive down the narrow street until I heard Maria speak, "Someone is enjoying the rich girl treatment."

"It was a nice gesture, but now I don't have to pretend to be something I am not." Secretly, yes I am enjoying this celebrity treatment probably something I could get use to once I become famous. If I could ever become a famous country singer, it's what I want the most in life.

"You didn't exactly explain how the hell this happened. You basically messaged me saying that if I heard any gossip about you and that Mero bitch to go along with it. That you would explain later."

"Right. Where do I even start with the clusterfuck that has been today-"

"Preferably from the beginning." A snicker escaped the redhead and I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at the sarcastic comment. Pulling the house key out of my pocket, I entered the darkened house with Maria following suite. I turned on the light as Kanellis threw her bags over on the chair.

"Yeah. Anyways, I was starting to head to class whenever Daisy came up and tried talking to me. I ignored her but she continued to follow me." Maria arched a brow and nodded, walking over toward the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water. I took my seat on the couch and seconds later she joined me. "The second I looked down the hallway, I saw Michelle and Layla and realize that they had seen me. I walked back outside and started walking a different route, that's whenever Daisy grabbed me. She quickly asked me if acting was one of my many talents. I wanted to retort that I wasn't Katarina, she kissed me."

"She what!" Ria exclaimed almost like she didn't want to believe that statement. You know whenever it happened I didn't believe it was happening either, just something fucked up in my mind. But the feeling lingered on my lips afterwards and that's what made me finally realize that all this shit is real. "Was it like a peck?" She asked curiously as I only shook my head from side to side. "Oh, did you like it or something?"

Yes I did, more than I want to admit.. "I wanted to slap the shit out of Mero. Now can I continue telling my story?" Even though I didn't answer the question completely, the redheaded woman nodded her head eager to hear how this all unfolded. "We heard a gasp, and I see that Michelle and Layla standing merely feet away from us. I was so terrified, everything was happening so fast. Daisy had grabbed a hold of my hand, I stayed silent and listened as the three started talking. It amused me to listen to Layla flip her shit about all the stuff Daisy was saying. She's one hundred percent on my side in this situation and neither one of them liked that. She threw the word 'girlfriend' around a lot which made them flip out even more. After she put them in their places, Mero lead me away from them. We got to class and Daisy started texting me about how hard we fooled them. To sum it up, we pretend to be a couple at school and those bullies would no longer mess with me. Not like I had a choice, I was kinda forced into this role."

That pretty much summed up the entire story of the first part of my day as the redhead stared at me, digesting all the information I had provided for her. "I know I can't trust her, she can't be trusted. But it seems like you don't have a choice but to play along until we can figure something else out. Do you have any idea what her motives could be behind these actions to help you?" Maria has a strong dislike for Mero, I am not sure why but this was definitely a calmer reaction than I expected. It is showing how much my best friend cares about my safety and respects the decision I had to make.

"She told me it was because she was helping out a friend." I am not going to say any of the flirty stuff Mero was telling me but I want to believe that statement. It's just outweighed by the countless possibilities with motives. For now, I need to go with the flow and be thankful that this could lead to those bullies finally leaving me alone. My phone vibrated which meant that I got a text message which was probably from Katarina asking me how my day at school was. However that wasn't what the contact read out. "Speak of the devil, Mero just messaged me."

"What did your 'girlfriend' say?"

"Nosy much, I haven't even opened it yet and you already know that I would never actually date Mero."

' _Doll, I have been doing some thinking...'_ That was the only thing that it read which gave me a real ominous vibe from it.

' _About..?'_ I typed out that short response, as Maria leaned over to try and read the messages herself. I swear she is so nosy sometimes but it doesn't bother me all that much. This has to do with what happened today, doesn't it?

It wasn't even a minute later that I received her response. ' _I know that I had asked you this yesterday but now given the situation being different, I thought I might offer again. Tomorrow night, one of the college boys that I know is throwing a party. All the popular girls are going to be there as well as Orton but we won't have to worry about the girls. I'll handle Randy if he starts shit. You should totally go in early tomorrow at work because I want you to go as my date. What do you say, Doll?'_ Okay this was unexpected, how do I even respond to this? I can only see this being a major disaster especially with all of those bullies there. If that wasn't bad enough, Randy is going to be there too and I know that he might try to start shit with Daisy. Another factor that goes into this with Orton is rather or not he knows about the 'relationship'. That could be a major problem. On the other hand, could going to this stupid party benefit me? All I would have to do is pretend to be her girlfriend in front of loads of people. That could be easier said than that, but if I can pull it off..they might permanently leave me alone. Have those bitches see us and no longer doubt the false relationship. What if this is a set up though? It seems less likely right now, but it's always going to be a thought that lingers in the back of mind. I have been over-analyzing everything right now. One question is all that matters right now. Should I really put myself in a situation like this and go to the party?

 **Author's Note: And there we got, we have a lot of interesting things going on here.. We start out with Alexa and Nia learning about what happened before they got here. Interestingly enough, Layla isn't acting like her usual self. She knows that they can't go after Mickie anymore that Mickie knows that. It seems however that Michelle isn't afraid of Daisy, neither is Alexa or Nia. Layla beckons them for more time, she has a plan to manipulate Daisy 'back to their side' and Michelle simply wants to go to Randy. Layla forbids that. Is it right to question who runs this little group after this? Alexa has hatched out a plan, I wonder what it could be? We switch to Mickie's POV and she seemed to be overthinking events that happened today. Daisy comes up and continues this little act and has Chyna take Mickie home. She then explains to Maria what happens and Ria doesn't want to believe it. Now Mickie has a decision to make.. Does she go to this party or not? Would it benefit or end in disaster? What do you think Mickie should do?**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#Pussypower**


End file.
